Color Series: Triumphant Gold
by Ryan Brooklyn
Summary: COMPLETE! Angela Barry returns for the battle of Hogwarts. The entire DH book through the eyes of Angela Barry. Read the Author’s Note! SPOILERS! Rated T for violence mostly. Lots of Fred and George.
1. The Rescue of Harry Potter

**A/N: This is the last in the Color Series and as such I thought it would be nice to be a bit longer than the others. So I decided to write a fanfic of the entire Deathly Hallows book from my character, Angela Barry's, perspective. To ensure that everyone knows what's going on I'm directing ya'll to my other Color Series fics and **_Through the Eyes of Another_**. My profile should have the list of them in chronological order. Be sure to follow that list unless you want to be totally lost while reading this. It also helps if you've read Deathly Hallows before this.**

**Since this is the entire book and I loathe non-canon, I will be taking direct quotes from the book. So anything that sounds familiar is probably from the book and I take no credit for it. That's all J.K. Rowling's. If I use something that is not hers, but is not mine either, I will tell ya'll and credit accordingly.**

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own anything Harry Potter. The only character I own is Angela Barry. Everything else (characters, basic plot line, etc.) belongs to J.K. Rowling._

**Rating:** PG-13

**Genre: **Drama/Action/Adventure/Angst/Romance

**Summary:** Angela Barry returns for the battle of Hogwarts. The entire DH book through the eyes of Angela Barry. Read the Author's Note! SPOILERS!

* * *

**Triumphant Gold**

**Chapter 1/The Rescue of Harry Potter**

I stood glaring at the Weasleys. I could not believe my ears.

"I understand why Ginny can't go, but I'm eighteen! I came all the way back from America to do what I could to help Harry, and now you're just going to leave me at home?"

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley exchanged a look.

"We know you want to help dear, but you arrived after we finalized the plan. We simply do not have enough protectors for another Potter. Perhaps Ginny can teach you how to knit or something while we're gone."

Fred and George sniggered. I whirled on them.

"It's nice for _you_ to laugh. You don't have to stay here and feel helpless!"

The twins struggled to sober themselves.

"I'm sorry Angie," George said, trying to look sympathetic but failing miserably.

"Look on the bright side," Fred added, "when we come back you can give us scarves as a reward for our heroic behavior."

All I could do was scowl. The twins chuckled to themselves and trooped out the door. I stormed into the kitchen and started cleaning the pots and pans there manually. I refused to look at the others as they left. Ginny came up and started helping me. The Burrow got very silent. Mrs. Weasley bustled in and out of the kitchen getting things ready for the Order's return.

"I know how you feel," Ginny whispered to me. "I've been itching to do something ever since Harry stopped our D.A. meetings."

I sighed. "I just hate not doing anything! I couldn't get any rest in America. I knew that it wasn't fair for me to be hiding in another country when my fellow students need my help so badly."

Ginny glanced at my left hand. "You're not wearing a ring." She noticed.

I looked down at my hand. "No, Draco hasn't given me any and I don't want to go buy one. Although I think I should, just so people know I'm taken."

Ginny grinned. "I know a couple of guys who don't want you taken."

I rolled my eyes. "Please, I've already been given the lecture from Fred, George, and Ron. I do not need it from you too."

Ginny looked slightly confused. "What are you talking about?"

I frowned. "Weren't you going to give me reasons why not to marry Malfoy?"

Ginny shook her head slowly. "No. Are Fred and George giving you a hard time about it?"

I nodded my head and gave a small sigh of exasperation. "Yes. And Ron also. Harry couldn't really find the words to describe how much he thinks it's a bad idea, and Hermione's recommended a ton of books about Dark Wizard Marriages and How They Failed."

Ginny giggled. I couldn't resist a small smile. I tentatively changed the subject onto her.

"And you and Harry . . .?"

Ginny's smile froze. She looked down and scrubbed harder at her pan. I mentally slapped myself for my lack of tact. I knew that Harry had broken up with her right after Dumbledore's funeral, but I was hoping that he had come to his senses. Ginny wasn't a delicate flower to be defended. She was more powerful than I was at her age.

"He says it's to protect me," Ginny said. I could hear a scoff in her voice.

"I'm sure he's doing what he thinks is best for you."

Ginny put the pot down carefully before she exploded. "The best for me is to stay with him! Doesn't he realize that? I love him!"

My heart twinged painfully. Here was a girl declaring her love for a boy who, I was positive, loved her back where the boy I had declared my love to had been unable to reciprocate. I gave her a small smile.

"He loves you too Ginny. He does. I can tell."

Ginny just growled angrily and reached for another pot. We continued to clean in silence. When we had scoured the kitchen to Mrs. Weasley's satisfaction, we went to the sitting room to play some Exploding Snap.

"Who should be the first ones back?" I asked, glancing at the clock. It didn't help. All the hands were pointing to "mortal peril" and had been for a couple of years.

"Ron and Tonks." Ginny said, also looking at the clock.

Just then we saw a bright blue light shine from outside. We leaped to our feet and raced for the door, Ginny calling for Mrs. Weasley. When we arrived at in the yard, Mrs. Weasley went pale. There lay a rusty oil can but no Ron or Tonks. Ginny and I exchanged worried looks. Mrs. Weasley was nearly beside herself. We helped her back into the house. We had only just sat down when another blue light shone from the backyard. We jumped up again and ran for the door. Mr. Weasley and Fred were no where to be seen. We sat down again. Another blue light. We jumped up. Then Mrs. Weasley screamed. There were two figures in the yard. The humongous shape of Hagrid and a Harry Potter.

We rushed out the door.

"Harry? You are the real Harry? What happened? Where are the others?" cried Mrs. Weasley.

Harry looked pale and he was shaking.

"What d'you mean? Isn't anyone else back?" Harry panted.

Mrs. Weasley didn't even have to answer. Harry proceeded to tell us about being attacked by Death Eaters. I gasped. How had they known? I was standing back a ways while Hagrid asked for some brandy. Mrs. Weasley rushed back to the house to get some. I wondered for a moment why she didn't just summon it with her wand, but as she hurried past I could see tears on her cheeks.

Ginny started explaining to Harry what had happened with the other Portkeys. I shifted nervously from one foot to the other. Mrs. Weasley came running back with a bottle of brandy which she gave to Hagrid. Just then another blue light appeared. Ginny gasped and pointed to it.

"Mum!" she shouted.

I turned to look at the two figures she was pointing to. Remus Lupin was supporting George who seemed to be unconscious. As I rushed forward I saw that he's face was covered in blood. Harry got there before I did however, and grabbed George's legs. Together Lupin and Harry carried the unconscious Weasley into the Burrow and laid him down on the sofa. When the light fell on George's face, Ginny and I gasped in horror. A bloody hole had taken the place of George's left ear. Blood was gushing out onto the sofa and all over his clothes. I placed my hand over my mouth as Mrs. Weasley bent over him.

Ginny looked pale and I was sure I did too. Lupin grabbed Harry and dragged him away but I hardly noticed. I could only stare at George's white face, his freckles standing out like specks of dust. Mrs. Weasley got right to cleaning up the wound and Ginny rushed to the kitchen and came back with a clean towel. I could only stand there a feel helpless. I dropped to my knees at the head of the sofa and just took to brushing George's blazing red hair off his forehead and out of the way of Mrs. Weasley's work.

After a while Harry came back. I could tell he was still a bit shaken.

"How is he?"

Mrs. Weasley looked up. "I can't make it grow back, not when it's been removed by Dark Magic. But it could have been so much worse. . . . He's alive."

"Yeah," said Harry. "Thank God."

Ginny turned to Harry. "Did I hear someone else in the yard?" She asked.

Harry nodded. "Hermione and Kingsley."

Ginny whispered something that I couldn't hear. I was too busy watching George's face for signs of life. A loud crash sounded from the kitchen. I whipped my head up to look as Mr. Weasley burst into the sitting room. Fred was right behind him. They both looked pale but otherwise fine. Mrs. Weasley started sobbing. Mr. Weasley dropped to his knees beside George's still form. Fred stood behind the sofa, looking down at his twin dumbfounded. I stood and hurried over to him. Looking into his shocked face I didn't know what to say. Instead of trying I just reached out and took his hand. He didn't even notice but kept his gaze on George.

George started to stir. Mrs. Weasley dropped down next to Mr. Weasley.

"How do you fell, Georgie?" she whispered.

George groped at the hole in the side of his head.

"Saintlike," he murmured.

"What's wrong with him?" croaked Fred, looking terrified. His fingers tightened around mine. "Is his mind affected?"

"Saintlike," repeated George, opening his eyes and looking up at his brother. "You see . . . I'm holy. _Holey_, Fred, geddit?"

I resisted the urge to burst out laughing figuring Mrs. Weasley wouldn't be able to take it from the way she was sobbing harder than ever. I bit my lip hard to keep from smiling and glanced at Fred. Color was returning to his pale face.

"Pathetic," he told George. "Pathetic! With the whole world of ear-related humor before, you go for _holey_?"

I dropped Fred's hand and backed away, finally grinning. George's grin matched mine as he turned to his mother.

"Ah well, you'll be able to tell us apart now, anyway, Mum." He looked around. "Hi, Harry — you are Harry, right?"

I suddenly remembered Harry. I had forgotten about him in the return of Mr. Weasley and George's awakening. Harry moved closer to the sofa.

"Yeah, I am," he said.

"Well, at least we got you back okay," said George. "Why aren't Ron and Bill huddled round my sickbed?"

"They're not back yet, George," said Mrs. Weasley. George's grin faded. Harry and Ginny left to go outside. I pulled up a chair for Fred and collapsed next to it on the ground, eye level with George. Mrs. Weasley continued to tend George as Mr. Weasley told of what had happened to him and Fred. It wasn't nearly exciting as George's story when he told it. Fred made him give us all the details. When he was done I stared at him openmouthed.

"It was Snape?" I asked.

"I got a quick look at him right before he hit me with his spell. I couldn't really tell since there was another Death Eater in front of him. But I could recognize that greasy hair anywhere."

Fred snickered softly. I spoke up.

"When do I get to be a part of the Order?" I asked loudly.

Fred shifted in his chair but I didn't look up at him. George avoided my eyes and Mr. Weasley scratched his head. Mrs. Weasley was the one who answered me.

"We just don't want to have to fight your fiancée, dear," she said calmly.

"But it's perfectly alright for you all to fight my fiancée?"

Mrs. Weasley flushed. "That's not what I meant," she said, flustered.

"Look, I know Draco's on the wrong side. But he's not evil. I know he's not."

"Of course not," Fred muttered. "Just a cowardly git, is all."

I stood, fuming. "I've heard enough from you Fred Weasley!" I turned to George who had started snickering. "And you too George. One more word and I'll hex you both so badly you'll think your feet are ears!"

"At least then I'd have two!" George pointed out.

I was about to say something else when Ginny came running in.

"Ron's back!" She cried. "And he's okay!"

Mrs. Weasley burst into tears once more. She stood and raced for the door. Mr. Weasley followed. I took one more look at Fred and George before going outside with Ginny at my heels. I hugged Ron as soon as his parents were finished with him. He sure had gotten tall. A thestral landed a few feet away. Bill and his fiancée Fleur slid from its back. They looked windswept but otherwise unscathed. Mrs. Weasley rushed forward to hug her eldest son. I couldn't help but notice that his return hug was half-hearted.

"Mad-Eye's dead." He announced hollowly.

Everyone froze. Silence covered the group. Bill proceeded to explain. Apparently Voldemort had flown at Mad-Eye and Mundungus. Dung had panicked and Disapparated. Voldemort's Killing Curse hit Mad-Eye Moody right in the face. He fell from his broom. Bill broke off in a half sob. I was mainly in shock. I hadn't known Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody very well, but I knew how much the others liked him. A few silent moments passed before people seemed to realize that the last two we were waiting for would never show up. We trudged back into the house.

Fred and George were laughing at something when we arrived in the sitting room. Fred scanned our faces as we entered.

"What's wrong?" he asked. "What's happened? Who's—?"

"Mad-Eye," said Mr. Weasley. "Dead."

The twins looked shocked. Everyone seemed at a loss as to what to do next. I was looking at my feet and not watching anyone else, so I was surprised when a glass full of firewhiskey appeared in front of me. I took it wordlessly. I looked up just in time to see Bill lift his glass.

"Mad-Eye," he toasted.

"Mad-Eye," I echoed along with the others. I put the glass to my lips and drank. It burned on the way down but I didn't really care. I looked over at the twins. There was no trace of a smile on either of their faces.

Bill started explaining to the others why he thought we shouldn't want to tear Mundungus limb from limb, but I wasn't listening. First Sirius Black, now Mad-Eye Moody. How many more would have to die before Voldemort was defeated? They spoke of going to find Mad-Eye's body. Harry wanted to go but when everyone told him he couldn't, he got mad and stormed away. Hermione and Ron exchanged a glance before following him.

I didn't feel like staying up. It was late and I was tired. I said a vague goodnight to whoever wanted to listen and made my way up the stairs to the room I shared with Hermione and Ginny. Flopping down on the bed roll I had been sleeping on, I closed my eyes. As soon as I did however, I saw George's face covered in blood. I opened my eyes quickly, breathing heavily. I told myself it was silly to have nightmares about it. George would be fine, one ear less but alive. I had no reason to go freaking out. I closed my eyes again and struggled to fall asleep.

However as I drifted off, George's blood covered face appeared to me again, this time distorting itself and becoming the dead, white face of Cedric Diggory. I broke out in a cold sweat but was too exhausted to force myself away again. The mental image soon died but I could not forget it. I fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

**Reviews make me feel warm and fuzzy inside. :-P**


	2. Of Birthdays and Weddings

**Chapter 2/Of Birthdays and Weddings**

In the days that followed, Mrs. Weasley went crazy trying to get ready for Fleur's parents' and little sister's arrival. Anyone unlucky enough to catch her sight was sent straight to work making the house spotless. I got tired of hearing her voice calling out for me to do something useful and work towards making the Burrow as clean as it could be. I could tell Fred and George shared my complaints.

Once the Delacours did arrive, I thought we might get some rest from work. No such luck. The cleaning ceased, yes, but was replaced with wedding arrangements. Harry's birthday was the day before the wedding, so there was that to prepare for as well. My head was whirling with all the things Mrs. Weasley dumped on me to do.

Two days before the wedding, I couldn't take it anymore. Disregarding Mrs. Weasley's list, I snuck out of the house and made my way down to the clearing behind the Burrow where Harry, Ron, Fred, and George liked to practice Quidditch. It was a beautiful day and I contented myself by simply walking around in the smooth grass and smelling the sweet, fresh air. The peaceful morning was disturbed by the sudden wind made by two broomsticks flying towards me. Fred and George grinned down at me.

"Had the same idea we had," Fred said.

George was carrying two bats, a Quaffle, and a Bludger, which was struggling to get free of his grasp.

"Come on, summon your broom and we'll play some Quidditch." Fred said.

"But I've never played Quidditch before. And it's two against one." I pointed out.

George shrugged. "Then we'll just dodge and knock the Bludger away while we toss the Quaffle around."

"Kinda like Muggle's 'catch.'" Fred said.

I slowly smile. This could be fun. I retrieved my wand from my pocket.

"_Accio my broomstick!_" I said.

A few seconds later, my broom flew towards us. It halted right in front of me and hovered a few feet above the ground, waiting for me to straddle it. I did and rose into the air to meet Fred and George. George released the Bludger and tossed the Quaffle to me. Dodging the iron ball that hurtled itself towards me, I caught the Quaffle with my very finger tips. Unfortunately as I leaned out to catch it, the hand that was holding my broom handle slipped. I dropped the Quaffle in an effort to stay on my broom. My face burned in embarrassment as the Quaffle hit the ground.

"Sorry," I muttered to Fred as George dived to catch the Quaffle.

Fred grinned. "Don't worry about it. Not everyone can be as good Quidditch players as me and George."

George handed me the Quaffle and I threw it at Fred's head. He ducked and I had to chase it while listening to the twin's laughter.

The rest of the morning and afternoon was spent playing around in the clearing. Every time Ginny came to call us to the Burrow to help with some wedding preparation, Fred was able to convince Ginny that we were helping just fine by staying out of the way.

"I broke one of Mum's best china cups," George said. "She practically blew her top. I could hear her well enough for two ears."

I sniggered at this and almost got knocked off my broom by the Bludger. When we were all tired and sweaty, we ceased playing and lay down in the grass, looking up at the clouds. Fred lay on my left, George on my right. I had to struggle to keep my gaze away from the dark hole that had taken the place of his left ear.

"So Angie, what are you going to do once this battle with Lord Thingy is over?" George asked.

I sighed. "You mean before or after I marry Draco Malfoy?"

Fred's breath came out in a hiss. I glance over at him, frowning.

"Yes Fred? You wanted to say something?"

"No," he said sullenly.

I looked over at George's long face. I sat up. "Honestly, you're both acting like little boys. Sulking and making rude comments about Malfoy. Why can't you just lay off?"

The twins exchanged a glance but did not answer me. I stood and shook my head.

"You're both pathetic."

I started walking back to the Burrow, taking my broom with me. I was halfway there when Fred and George caught up with me. Fred grabbed my arm and swung me around to face him.

"Come on Angie, you can't blame us for not wanting you to marry that arrogant, lousy, biased scumbag."

That was the last straw. I had had enough of their insults of Draco. Before I really knew what I was doing my hand had come up and slapped Fred hard across the face. For a moment everyone froze. I suddenly felt like crying. I had never hit either of the twins. They were my friends; the ones who had helped me overcome many of my suicidal thoughts and feelings. I could not believe I had just slapped one. However, I couldn't let them see me weaken. They could not get away with slighting Draco like that.

"I told you never to do that again." I said softly.

George's eyes were huge. Fred kept his face turned in the position it had gone when my hand connected so fiercely with it. His jaw was tight. I was breathing heavily. I didn't wait for either of them to speak. Turing on my heel I stormed away into the Burrow. Brushing by Ginny in a rather rude manner, I entered the room I shared with her and Hermione and flung myself down on her bed. It was then that I let the tears fall.

The next day was Harry's birthday. I had gotten him a book (under Hermione's advice since I wasn't sure what exactly what to get him), _He Flew Like a Madman_. Hermione said it was a Quidditch book and I took her word for it. Harry thanked me politely enough; I'm not sure whether or not he liked it. Fred and George seemed to be avoiding me. I couldn't blame them. I felt ashamed of my outburst and wished I could take it back. But unless I had a time-turner (which I didn't) it was impossible. I was less upset with George so we exchanged grins when Gabrielle Delacour picked up a fake wand and it turned into a rubber chicken. However, I could not bring myself to look at Fred.

After a few hours of this torture, I retreated into the kitchen to help Mrs. Weasley with Harry's birthday cake. She wanted it make it into the shape of a giant Snitch. I thought that was slightly overkill, but she was dedicated on it. She soon shooed me out so she could make the finishing touches. I hurried out and ran into a red-haired young man that looked vaguely familiar. I quickly apologized, trying to remember who he was.

"That's okay," he grinned. "Mum can get protective of her creations."

"Yeah," I said slowly. "I'm sorry, who are you again?" I flushed at my bad memory.

The red-haired young man's weather-beaten face crinkled in laughter. I went on tentatively.

"You must be a Weasley . . ."

"That's right," he stuck out a calloused hand. "Charlie Weasley."

"Oh!" Realization dawned on me. I had never met Charlie Weasley before, only heard of him from Ron, Ginny, Fred and George. I also distantly remembered Mrs. Weasley attacking a red-haired young man's hair when I walked past earlier that day. I shook his hand. "I've heard of you. You work with dragons in Romania, right?" I couldn't help but notice the burns and scratches that showed from underneath his rolled up sleeves.

"Right, you must be Angela Barry." I nodded. "I've heard of you too. Ron and Ginny have told me a lot about you. Fred and George have too."

I felt a spasm in my chest at the mention of Fred. I managed to keep my smile however. Forced smiles had become a habit of mine in the past three years and I had become rather good at them.

"They tell me you're going to marry Draco Malfoy." He had a funny expression on his heavily freckled face. I couldn't read it. I quickly changed the subject.

"Yeah. Hey, what do you think of Bill and Fleur getting married tomorrow?"

If Charlie noticed my nervousness of the previous subject of conversation he did not mention it. He smiled amiably.

"I knew those 'English lessons' were just a front for what was really going on. They make quite the couple don't they?"

I nodded. "I never would have thought prissy Fleur Delacour would fall for someone who dresses like Bill does," I giggled slightly.

Charlie grinned. "Neither had I. But," here he shrugged "they're happy together."

I nodded again. "Draco and I are happy together too." I stated firmly.

Charlie looked at me bemusedly. "If you say so."

"And if we're happy there is no reason to convince us to break apart."

Charlie's mouth twitched. "I wouldn't dream of it."

"So everyone can just lay off telling me their opinions of Draco. I'm in love with him and that should be good enough for you all."

"Of course."

I blinked. Charlie was standing there with his arms crossed, an amused expression on his weathered face. I placed my hand over my mouth.

"Did I just say that all out loud?" I asked, horrified.

Charlie nodded. "Yes you did, and it was very enlightening. Have you given that speech to those 'everyones' you were talking about?"

I flushed. "No," I muttered, finding the floor suddenly fascinating.

Charlie laughed. "Well if they give you any more hard time about your marriage, just give them that lecture. That'll shut them up."

I nodded, still highly embarrassed. Charlie laughed again before clapping my shoulder and walking away. I hurried outside.

The kitchen was too small for all of us plus the guest that were coming so we held Harry's birthday dinner outside in the garden. Hermione, Fred, and George had decorated the garden with streamers and purple lanterns inscribed with the number 17. It all looked elegant yet fun. Mrs. Weasley came out with the Snitch cake and I could see Harry was slightly overwhelmed. He stayed polite and complimented it nicely.

Just then Mr. Weasley came in with The Minister of Magic. The Minister wanted to talk to Harry, Ron, and Hermione so they went into the house. An awkward silence covered the garden for a few moments before small conversations started breaking out among the guests and the Weasleys. Charlie caught my eye and gave me an encouraging nod. I could only smile weakly back.

I glanced over from my place between Gabrielle Delacour and Lupin to where Fred and George were sitting. They were laughing with Tonks about something. I knew the right thing for me to do at that moment was go over and ask Fred to forgive me. But some selfish part of me wanted him to be the first to apologize. And from here it didn't look like that was going to happen any time soon.

I sighed and poked at my napkin. Gabrielle turned to me.

"Eez there sompzing wrong?" She asked sweetly.

I shook my head, forcing a smile. "No, nothing's wrong." I looked down at her. "Aren't you going to Beauxbaton this year?"

She nodded. "It eez ma first year."

Eager for conversation I hastened to keep her talking. "Tell me about that."

She smiled brightly and proceeded to tell me everything she knew about Beauxbaton and what she was looking forward to. I tried to stay interested. She spoke of how magnificent the castle was (from what she remembered from visiting Fleur), how excited she was to follow in her older sister's footsteps, and about how Harry had saved her life that time during the Tournament. She asked if I remembered that task and if I thought Harry was good-looking.

I almost choked with laughter. I struggled to hold back a smile as I answered. "Yes I remember the task and I suppose Harry's good-looking, for a younger brother at least."

Gabrielle's eyes were shining. "'E saved ma life." She said dreamily.

I smiled indulgently. "Yes he did. He was very brave."

"Oui," she sighed.

I picked up my napkin and held it to my mouth, disguising my laugh in a cough. I then realized that this was the first time I had spoken of the Tournament without getting depressed. It must have been because I was finally moving on, what with my engagement to Draco. I fingered the spot on my left hand where my ring should have been. Closing my eyes I thought of Malfoy. Was he as sickly as he looked before? Was Voldemort torturing him? Was he thinking of me at all?

I still thought of Cedric once and a while, but no longer with the burning ache in my chest that threatened to consume me. Now it was more of a bittersweet feeling, missing him but also trying to concentrate on the good times we had together. I lifted my hand to my locket which held a picture of my mother and father on one side, and Cedric on the other.

Raised voices were suddenly heard from the Burrow. Conversation died as we stopped to listen.

"You go too far!" We heard the Minister shout.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley exchanged a look.

"Oi!" I heard Ron's voice.

In the babble of talk that followed around me, I couldn't understand the shouts coming from inside. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley stood and rushed into the house. I caught George's eye and gave him an expression that read "What's going on?" George shrugged, looking bewildered. Fred nudged his twin and George turned away. Gabrielle's eyes were wide.

"Do you zink 'Arry eez 'armed?" She asked me.

I shook my head. "I'm sure Harry's fine."

A few moments later, Harry, Ron, and Hermione came walking out of the Burrow followed closely behind by Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. I saw that they were each carrying something.

"The contents of Dumbledore's will," Harry explained. "He left us each something."

"He gave Harry Godric Gryffindor's sword, but that stuffy Scrimgeour wouldn't let Harry have it," said Ron gloomily.

"He also gave me the old Snitch from my first Quidditch match," said Harry. "I have no idea why though."

"Let's see!" Ginny said.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione's new possessions made their way around the tables. Everyone exclaimed over the Deluminator that had been given to Ron, and _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_, which had been given to Hermione. We lamented over the fact that Scrimgeour refused to pass on the sword, but no one could offer any suggestions as to why Dumbledore would have left Harry an old Snitch.

I was startled out of my wonderings by Mrs. Weasley's voice.

"Harry, dear, everyone's awfully hungry, we didn't like to start without you. . . . Shall I serve dinner now?"

I had completely forgotten about dinner. Mrs. Weasley served the food and I noticed that people were eating quite quickly. I didn't want to be left behind so I tucked in hurriedly. Once we were done, we all sang a rather awkward chorus of "Happy Birthday." After that we dug into the cake. It was rather good and I decided to savor it. People started to stand up and leave. Hagrid left for a field nearby to set up a tent. He was too big to stay in the house. I stayed in my seat, chewing on my cake. Mrs. Weasley came and cleared everything away.

"Are you doing okay, dear?" She asked me.

I nodded. "Just enjoying some delicious cake," I said, smiling.

She beamed. "Yes well, don't stay out here too long, it's not safe."

"Okay."

She left. I sighed and stuffed another piece of cake in my mouth. The party didn't go as well as we would have hoped. The wedding was tomorrow. I would have to make up with Fred then. I couldn't let this go on for too long. I didn't want to lose another friend.

I finally went up to bed. Ginny was up, reading, but Hermione was not there. I did not care. I lay down on my pallet, said goodnight to Ginny, rolled over, and fell asleep.

000000

For the wedding I wore the dress Mum had made me for the Yule Ball. With my wand I lengthened the hem and made it dip just a small bit lower on the neck. Since I didn't have the turquoise stone hair net of Cho's, I had to content myself with just curls on the top of my head. Hermione helped me with that one, using the Charm she had used for the Yule Ball herself. The effect was nice enough. Ginny and Hermione gushed over me but I told them they looked beautiful themselves and that I couldn't compare.

Ginny ran off to find Fleur and Gabrielle since she was a bridesmaid, and Hermione went to help. She asked if I wanted to join but I refused politely. I had to find Fred. Leaving the Burrow I made my way to where Fred, George, Ron, and an unfamiliar red-headed kid were standing outside the marquee, holding seating plans. They were the ushers. They all looked hot and uncomfortable.

As I was coming up on them I heard Fred comment,

"When I get married, I won't be bothering with any of this nonsense. You can all wear what you like, and I'll put a full Body-Bind Curse on Mum until it's all over."

I laughed slightly, moving to come up behind them.

"She wasn't too bad this morning, considering," said George. "Cried a bit about Percy not being here, but who wants him?"

"Hello boys," I said casually.

The four seating attendants jumped, whirling around on me.

"Don't _do_ that!" George cried. "I almost had a heart attack!"

I just smiled. "The heat not favoring you?" I asked, looking into their sweaty faces. "Hello Harry," I nodded to the red-headed kid. "Don't you look different."

Harry grinned half-heartedly. "My name's Barny for now."

I nodded. "I see," I turned to Fred. "Fred, we need to talk."

He shook his head. "Can't. Guests arriving. Very busy."

George sucked in his breath. "Oh blimey, brace yourselves—here they come, look."

A procession of guests was making their way towards us. I sighed and stepped out of the way.

"Excellent, I think I see a few veela cousins," said George, craning his neck for a better look. I rolled my eyes. "They'll need help understanding our English customs; I'll look after them. . . ."

"Not so fast, Your Holeyness," said Fred.

He darted away towards the beautiful veela and spoke to them in French. I couldn't exactly hear him but whatever he said must have charmed the French cousins for they giggled and allowed him to escort them inside. George watched mournfully as he was left with a few middle-aged relatives. I shook my head and made my way inside. I saw Fred but if he noticed me he did not look my way or speak to me. I snagged Ron on his way back to the entrance and asked him where I could sit. He directed me to a chair and I sat.

"You look very pretty," he commented, nodded at my dress.

I thanked him and he went on. I sighed and watched as Fred made his way out. It didn't look like I would be able to talk to him until the reception.

The wedding was beautiful. I did not cry but I came close to it a couple of times. Mrs. Weasley and Madame Delacour practically bawled. When the old wizard presiding over the wedding announced Bill and Fleur "bonded for life," Fred and George began a round of loud applause. Then, with a flick of the old wizard's wand, the marquee became a canopy and the reception began. A dance floor was made and Bill and Fleur took to it amid more applause. Mr. Weasley and Madame Delacour soon followed along with Mrs. Weasley and Monsieur Delacour.

I spotted Luna Lovegood spinning around on the spot by herself and stifled a grin. She looked slightly ridiculous dancing like that, flapping her arms like she was trying to land an airplane. But she was my friend and a sight that would have been bizarre to someone else was endearing to me.

As Ron and Hermione joined the dance, a hand tapped my shoulder. I turned to face George Weasley.

"Yes?" I asked, slightly apprehensive.

I needn't have worried. His eyes were twinkling.

"May I have this dance?" He asked, bowing deeply.

I smiled and curtseyed. "You may, kind sir."

I took his arm and led me out into the dance floor. Taking my waist, he moved forward and we began to dance. He was a fairly good dancer, the Yule Ball had taught both of us. I couldn't remember now who he had gone with, but that didn't matter now.

"Hey, sorry about getting on your case about Malfoy," George said. "It's just that, you're our little sister's friend and you could say we're kinda protective."

I gave him a small smile. "I forgive you. I guess I'm just nervous about Draco. He's in great danger."

George opened his mouth and I could see from his expression that he was going to insult Draco. I gave him a stern look and he shut his mouth, grinning sheepishly. I glanced over at where Fred was dancing with one of the veela girls. George followed my gaze.

"Fred's sorry too; he just hasn't gotten around to saying anything yet."

"I shouldn't of hit him," I said mournfully.

"Yeah well, we underestimated the fury of a woman who's fiancée's been insulted."

I smiled slightly at this. "So does this mean you'll stop insulting Draco?"

George pretended to think hard. I punched him in the stomach. He doubled over slightly.

"Alright! Alright! I'll stop insulting the little ferret."

I punched him again. He yelped.

"Sorry! I forgot!"

I couldn't help laughing. George's face relaxed into a grin. We continued to dance a while longer. Then George caught sight of a waiter carrying tarts and pastries. He got out his wand, pointed them at the tray and said, "_Accio two tarts!_"

Two tarts came hurtling towards us. I ducked and George caught them in his hand. I opened my mouth to protest. We couldn't eat tarts while dancing. Before I could say anything however, George stuffed the tart in my mouth.

"Moo cawn't moo bat!" I mumbled.

George grinned. "I'm sorry, I can't understand you." He put his own tart in his mouth and started to dance again. I couldn't say anything so I just chewed my tart and rolled my eyes at his tart-filled smile. About an hour later my feet were hurting too much to keep dancing. I limped over to a table and collapsed in the chair. George sat down next to me.

"I don't think I've danced like that since the Yule Ball," he said.

"I don't think I've ever danced like that," I admitted.

George grinned but before he could answer a silver Patronus in the shape of a lynx fell into the middle of the dance floor. Everyone froze.

"_The Ministry has fallen,_" it said. "_Scrimgeour is dead. They are coming._"

Complete silence reined over everything. Then the lynx disappeared and someone screamed. I jumped up and George did the same beside me. Looking across the panicked, sprinting, and Disapparating group of guests I could see cloaked and masked figures appearing in the crowd. I heard someone calling my name and turned to see Fred running towards us. George grabbed my hand. Fred reached my side and grabbed my other hand. All animosity between us was forgotten as I held his hand tightly. He turned on the spot and I felt the familiar pull from my navel as I was pulled through time and space, the screams of the guests still ringing in my ear.

* * *

**Reviews make me feel warm and fuzzy inside. :-P**


	3. Trapped at Aunt Muriel's

**Chapter 3/Trapped at Aunt Muriel's**

We landed in a sitting room that was unfamiliar to me. I was still slightly shaken from the abrupt ending of the wedding. I noticed I was still holding the twins' hands and let go quickly. They didn't seem to notice. Moving away they flopped down on the sofa in perfect unison. I perched delicately on the arm of a chair.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"Aunt Muriel's," they said together.

"I thought you didn't like her," I said suspiciously.

George looked over at Fred. "Yeah, why here of all places?"

"It was the first place I could think of," said Fred defensively.

"Well, if she has owls I'm not complaining."

"Owls?" I asked, confused.

"For a delivery service—" Fred said.

"—For orders—"

"—For the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes."

"You're going to run an owl-order service for your joke shop while the rest of the Wizarding World is fighting against You-Know-Who?" I asked incredulously.

The twins shared a glance before turning back to face me.

"Yeah." They said together.

I shook my head in a hopeless manner, but I was grinning which ruined the effect. I nearly fell off my perch however, when an old woman suddenly Apparated into the room.

"I thought it might be you two!" She screeched at Fred and George. "Fancy Apparating into my house without my permission and then not even bothering to put protective charms around it." She hobbled over to where I was sitting so precariously on the arm of her chair. "Move over girl and let me sit, I'm a hundred and seven you know and need to get off my feet."

I moved away quickly. The woman, whom I assumed to be the infamous Aunt Muriel, sank into the chair and then turned to me, glaring.

"Who are you?" She snapped.

"I-I'm Angela Barry," I stammered, looking to the twins to help me. They were sniggering in their hands. I scowled. No help there.

"Ah yes, you're the girl Ginevra keeps chattering on about. Engaged to a Malfoy aren't you?"

I nodded apprehensively. "Yes."

She snorted. "Well I wonder what that says about you. Can't trust those Malfoys to value anything good."

I flushed. "If you're wondering what side I'm on, I support Dumbledore wholeheartedly."

Fred and George gave resounding cheers. Aunt Muriel sniffed self-righteously.

"Well, even he went a bit batty there at the end," she said.

"Oi!" Fred leaped to his feet. "Don't talk about Dumbledore like that, you old bat!"

"Yeah!" George stood also. "Dumbledore was a spiffing chap. Right to the very end."

Aunt Muriel puffed her chest in indignation. "Don't you use that tone with me Fredrick and George. Or I'll have a mind to write to your mother!"

I pressed my hand to my forehead. "Your mother! I can't believe I forgot! She must be worried sick."

Getting out my wand I conjured up my happiest memory.

"_Expecto Patronum!_" I said clearly.

A silvery mist emerged from the tip of my wand and slowly took the form of a slender, silver unicorn. I stepped up to it.

"Take a message to Arthur Weasley," I whispered to it. "Tell him this: Weasels four and five are safe, as well as Aunt one oh seven and the berry angel."

I stepped back and my unicorn galloped away. I stared after it, the familiar bittersweet sadness filling me.

"Why a unicorn?" I heard George ask behind me.

"I used to be a gazelle. That was my favorite animal when I was younger."

"Why did it change?"

I turned to face them. Aunt Muriel was uncharacteristically silent. Fred and George were watching me expectantly. I gave them a small smile.

"Cedric's wand had a unicorn hair in it," I said softly, "and his Patronus was a unicorn as well."

Fred and George exchanged knowing glances. Aunt Muriel looked skeptical.

"Who's Cedric?" She croaked. "I thought the Malfoy boy's name was Dracus or something."

"Draco," I said automatically. I moved over and sat down on the sofa, resting my head in my hands. The couch sank lower as George sat beside me. He patted my back comfortingly. I gave him a watery smile.

"Cedric Diggory was Angie's best friend." Fred explained Aunt Muriel, strangely solemn. "He died three years ago."

"He was more than her best friend," George added.

"I loved him," I whispered. "I suppose I still do."

"Well, obviously," Fred said. "Your Patronus didn't turn into a ferret."

I glared at him as George snickered. Aunt Muriel looked me shrewdly.

"You need to move on girl," she announced. "No sense wasting your life away over some dead boy."

I felt my cheeks flush in anger but I kept myself from blowing. "I'm marrying Malfoy. How far in moving on is that?" Even I could hear the bitterness in my voice.

There was silence for a few moments. I shook off George's hand and Aunt Muriel snapped out of her pout.

"Well, you can't stay in those clothes," she said. "Go upstairs and put on something appropriate. And get the girl some clothes as well."

At that moment a Patronus appeared in front of us. It was a weasel and when it spoke it had Mr. Weasley's voice.

"_Rest of the family safe, do not reply, we are being watched._"

We watched silently as the weasel disappeared. I suddenly smiled wearily.

"Well, that's good."

"Yeah," the twins echoed.

We didn't wait to find out what Aunt Muriel would say. Together we trudged up the stairs. A portrait on the wall glared at us through one eye as he dozed in a rocking chair. When we reached the top of the stairs we were confronted with three doors. We stood there for a moment.

"Um, I've never been here before so . . ."

"Oh," Fred seemed to realize my predicament. He pointed to the door on the left of the door on front of us. "That's the room the girls sleep in when they come here. There should be some of Ginny's stuff in there. We'll be in this room," here he pointed to the door on the right of the door in front of us, "if you need anything."

I nodded. "Thanks."

He nodded abruptly and entered the room. George was looking at me bug-eyed. I frowned.

"What?" I asked irritably.

George nodded at the door Fred and just gone through and nodded his head encouragingly. I groaned.

"Now?" I hissed.

George nodded harder.

"Fine," I growled.

Pushing past him I knocked on the open door. "Fred?" I called. "It's Angela, can I come in?"

There was a pause. I heard a crash, a muffled yelp and curse. I winced and looked at George. He was snickering. I gave him a look and flounced into the room. What I saw stopped me cold in my tracks. I screwed up my face for a second before cracking up with laughter. George rushed into the room to see what I was splitting my sides about. When he saw what I was looking at he started laughing so hard he fell flat onto the floor and rolled around, tears of mirth coursing down his cheeks.

Fred had apparently just been changing his clothes when I knocked. At my knock he had jumped in surprise, tripping into the cupboard where several outfits hung on hangers. The clothes fell on top of him and since he couldn't see, he had tripped getting out of the cupboard. And I could see why he had tripped in the first place and why his face was now burning as red as his hair as he tried to cover up his embarrassment with a scowl. His pants were wrapped around his ankles and bright blue underpants were displayed for all to see.

George sat up, tried to speak, but fell back down again in laughter. Fred scrambled around in the clothes, trying to find the pants that were connected to his legs. All I could do was suck in deep breaths of air, my sides aching. He finally pulled his pants up and I calmed down enough to force out a garbled, "Sorry about that Fred," before bursting out in giggles. Fred's frown slowly relaxed and soon he was laughing just as hard as his twin. Before long we were all rolling on the floor laughing. A loud rapping was heard underneath us.

"Stop that infernal racket!" Aunt Muriel shrieked. "I'm trying to sleep, I'm a hundred and seven you know and need my rest!"

We sobered just enough to give each other a grin before sniggering in our hands for a while longer.

A few minutes later found us with our backs against the floorboard of the bed, staring at the pile of clothes that now graced the floor in front of the cupboard, Fred on my left, George on my right. We were still in our wedding attire although my hair had long since come out of its elegant twist. My dress was rumbled and dirty and even torn in a few places. Fred and George didn't look much better.

I felt a wave of exhaustion flow through me. Yawning deeply I felt my head tilt to the side as it suddenly felt too heavy to hold up. My ear came in contact with Fred's shoulder rather sharply and my half closed eyes shut completely in pain.

"Owww . . ." I mumbled.

"You look tired," I heard George state.

"Oh really?" I muttered. "How could you tell?"

Fred shifted under my head and I felt him lift me up in his arms. My head wobbled slightly before I got it rested back on his shoulder.

"You smell like cinnamon," I mumbled and heard a snicker to my right.

I vaguely remember Fred carrying me to the next room and laying me on the large bed. I muttered a few incoherent phrases before blacking out completely. I don't remember anything after that.

When I woke up I found myself still in my Yule Ball gown but tucked under the covers very snugly. I had no idea how I had gotten there. The last thing I remembered was Fred picking me up. I sat up slowly and looked around the room.

"Good morning sunshine!" An old woman on the wall across from me called cheerfully from her portrait. "You'd better get up soon. Breakfast is being made."

I slowly pushed back the covers and swung my legs around to touch the floor.

"Did I really sleep all night?" I asked, rolling my neck to get the kinks out.

The portrait lady nodded her head sagely. "Slept through supper too."

My stomach chose that precise moment to growl in hunger. I clutched at it. "No wonder I feel peckish."

I stood and walked over to a full length mirror that stood next to a large armoire. I made a face.

"I can't go down looking like this."

My hair was tangled and formed a caramel colored halo around my head. My dress was wrinkled and dirty and my cheeks had tearstains on them. Wait. Tearstains? I touched them cautiously. When had I cried?

"There are some of Ginny's old things in the armoire," the portrait lady informed me. "They'll be too small but you can make them longer with your wand."

I nodded and opened the armoire. The clothes were definitely not new. I made a pair of shoes larger, a pair of socks longer, a skirt longer, a blouse larger, and a jumper larger, before everything would fit. I then washed my face and I brushed my hair with a brush that I found on the bedside table. For fun I braided one lock of hair and tied it with a ribbon that matched the jumper. I looked into the mirror once more.

"I look like a school girl," I giggled.

The portrait lady looked at me shrewdly. "A very pretty one at that. Those Weasley twins won't know what hit them."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm already taken, but thanks."

The portrait lady winked at me and I made my way downstairs. Fred and George were already at the kitchen table eating slightly burnt pancakes. I sat down in the only chair left.

"Where's Muriel?" I asked.

George pointed at the ceiling with his fork. "Still asleep. She won't be up until around noon."

"What time is it?"

"Around nine o' clock."

I grabbed a plate and a fork and scooped some pancakes on my plate. I dug in with gusto. After a few minutes of silence George spoke tentatively.

"So, Angie, you like cinnamon?"

I looked up in surprise and noticed his eyes were twinkling mischievously. I suddenly felt apprehensive.

"Sometimes, why?" I asked suspiciously.

George snorted with laughter into his glass of milk. Fred turned to me, his mouth twitching.

"You said I smelled like cinnamon last night when I was carrying you to bed."

I clapped my hand over my mouth in wide-eyed horror.

"I didn't!"

The twin's faces told me they were speaking the truth. I groaned and covered my face with my hands.

"What else did I say?" I asked, not daring to look at them.

"Well, that you think I smell like peanuts," George said.

"And that Quidditch was a sport for students who didn't have the brains to do anything else," Fred said, a slight frown creasing his forehead even while his eyes kept shining.

"And that Gilderoy Lockhart has a dreamy smile," George snickered.

I looked up, blushing. "So I had a crush on him my third year, so what? All the girls did."

The twins just sniggered harder.

"And you said that Malfoy's a good kisser," George continued his torture.

"And that he tasted like butterbeer," Fred said. Something flickered in his eyes that I couldn't name. Before I could figure it out, it was gone and he was snickering again.

"And that—"

"Okay!" I said in exasperation. "I get it! I say strange things when I'm tired." I thought of something. "When I woke up this morning I had tearstains on my face. Was I crying?"

The twins exchanged a look, their smiles fading.

"You might have had a nightmare," said George, scratching the place where his ear no longer was.

"And you might have started crying and calling out for Cedric," Fred continued, sympathetically.

"And you might have called out for Malfoy too," George said.

"Oh." I looked down at my half-eaten pancakes. "Quite a night huh?"

"Yeah, we thought we'd never get any sleep."

"Sorry," I said ruefully.

"Hey, don't worry about it," Fred said with a smile. "Just don't do it again."

George grinned at me and I couldn't help but grin back.

"I promise to get a goodnight's sleep tonight." I said.

We finished our breakfast and then the twins went outside to check on Aunt Muriel's owls. I sat down on the sofa, chewing absently on the end of my braid. I sighed. Already I was bored and I had just arrived here. I was I to survive who knows how long? I stood and made my way over to a bookshelf. Ravenclaws are famous for liking to read and learn and I was no exception. Finding a book that looked interesting, I sank into the large armchair and started to read. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you NarniaRulz, qwertykate88, ktkakes, Delaney, and Sweet.Sweet.Ice.Cream for reviewing. :-D I'm glad ya'll are liking it.**

**Reviews make me feel warm and fuzzy inside. :-P**


	4. Boggarts, Tears, and Milk

**Chapter 4/Boggarts, Tears, and Milk**

The next few weeks passed slowly. Fred and George's owl-order service worked pretty well. They were soon busy inventing new Wheezes to add to their stock and filling out the orders. They occasionally let me help, but after almost blowing up the cupboard, they told me politely that I stunk in making magical jokes and that I should go make them some tarts or something.

By the time September rolled along I had read all the books in Aunt Muriel's house. And I had heard at least a hundred biting comments from the woman. She always had something to criticize about me. She criticized the twins too but didn't get as big of a reaction out of them as from me. I think she thought it was fun to pick on me.

She criticized my clothes, saying it was too short, or too low-cut; my choice of men, saying that Malfoy was a snake and continually asking me if I knew that they were all Death Eaters; my cooking, it was too cold, too hot, too cooked, or not cooked enough; my looks, I was too pale, too skinny, too sour looking. She drove me up the wall.

"How can you stand her?" I asked Fred and George one day.

"With both ears closed," Fred said.

"I only have to close one," George said brightly.

"Well aren't you lucky," I said rolling my eyes. They gave me identical grins. I grinned back then sighed. "I just wish she'd get off my case. Nothing pleases that woman!"

The twins had no other answer than to prank her, but I knew that wouldn't go over very well and would only give her reason to hate me more. In the end Fred and George returned to their jokes and I retreated to my books. Getting one I had already read but liked well enough off the shelf, I curled up on my bed to read it.

I suddenly heard a rattling from the dusty roll top desk that stood in a far corner of the room. I looked at it, frowning. That was odd. There hadn't been anything in there when I explored my first week. I listened for more but it was silent. I returned to my book. The rattling returned. I laid my book down. Picking up my wand I slid off the bed and approached the desk. Taking a deep breath I opened the top.

What I saw made me stumble back in horror. Draco Malfoy had materialized in front of me. He smirked at me in that way that was so familiar. His cloak was covered with blood.

"Hey Barry, I just thought you should know," he said, "that I killed your blood-traitor and Mudblood friends today. Now you don't have any reason not to join the Dark Lord at my side."

My mouth opened in a silent "o." I started shaking as Draco continued to smirk at me.

"Potter, Granger, Weasley, those twins, they're all dead. Now we can serve the Dark Lord together."

I shook my head. "No," I whispered. I knew then what this was. It was a boggart. I hadn't encountered one in a long time. I licked my lips and raised my wand.

"_Riddikulus!_" I shouted, but I couldn't think of anything funny that could come of Malfoy becoming my worst fear. All I could think of was . . .

I screamed as the boggart transformed into Harry Potter, lying dead at my feet. Tears started streaming down my cheeks. This couldn't be happening. No, I couldn't lose anyone else.

"_Riddikulus!_" I shouted louder, my wand hand shaking.

The boggart turned into Hermione dead. I sank to the floor.

"NO! _RIDDIKULUS!_"

Ron dead. "_RIDDIKULUS!_" Ginny dead. _"RIDDIKULUS!_" George dead.

I was sobbing, I couldn't help it. My fears, my worst fears, staring me in the face were too much to bear. I heard my door being thrown open but I didn't look up.

"NO! STOP IT!" I cried. "_RIDDIKULUS!_"

Fred dead. I screamed. I felt strong arms envelop me and I buried my face in the person's chest. A loud voice shouted, "_Riddikulus!_" and then silence. I rocked back and forth, sobbing on the person holding me. A second pair of arms covered me.

"Shh," a familiar voice said, "it's alright. It's gone now."

"It was Malfoy," I blubbered. "He had become a murderer. I tried to banish it. I tried . . ."

Fred's voice continued to comfort me while I sobbed in George's shoulder. I felt rather silly after a while, clinging to the Weasley twins like this. I pulled away after a short while, wiping my tears away and flushing slightly.

"I'm sorry," I said. "I didn't mean to fall apart like that."

"It's perfectly understandable," Fred said.

"We'd be worried if you were this way over a few pixies," George said.

"Yeah, so you've got no reason to feel stupid."

"Even though it was stupid not to come get us as soon as you heard the boggart."

I leaned back against Fred, closing my eyes and sighing in exhaustion. That boggart had taken a lot out of me.

"I thought I could handle it, I didn't know it was a boggart." I lowered my voice. "I never was very good at banishing boggarts."

George patted my arm. "It's okay Angie," he said in a voice one would use to comfort a toddler, "the bad old boggart is gone now, it won't hurt you."

I glared at him. "Thanks George, I feel so much better," I said sarcastically.

"Anytime," he grinned.

Fred shifted under me and I realized I was still leaning on his chest. I straightened and they helped me to my feet. I took a deep breath and straightened my skirt. Fred picked up my book from the bed.

"You're reading this again?" He asked. "Haven't you read this like a hundred times already?"

I snatched the book back. "No, this is only my second time. There's nothing else to do."

"Well, you're the one who tried to blow up the house," Fred pointed out.

I flushed. "That was an accident! Your joke spells are too complicated to learn that fast. You two are great wizards and everything, but come on, not all of us are like that."

The twins grinned. "We know."

I shook my head and led the way downstairs. Aunt Muriel made her way over to us.

"What was all that racket?" she asked loudly.

"Boggart in Angie's bedroom," Fred explained while heading towards the icebox. He got out a bottle of milk and proceeded to drink it out of the bottle.

Aunt Muriel snorted, "You got it out I hope."

I nodded. "Yeah, it—"

"Use a glass Fredrick! Really! How like a man." Aunt Muriel rapped her walking stick across Fred's legs as he hastened to return the milk.

I laughed as Aunt Muriel chased her grandnephew out of the kitchen. George took advantage of her distracted state to swipe the milk and drink it from the bottle himself. I covered my mouth with my hand, all thoughts of the boggart gone from my mind as I watched Muriel turn on George and start reprimanding him also. George set the milk down and Muriel chased _him_ out.

While she was out, Fred snuck back in and finished off the bottle. Tossing it neatly in the rubbish bin, he raised his fist in victory before running out of the kitchen. When Muriel returned she found me rolling on the ground with laughter and all her milk gone. She pursed her lips tightly.

"Young adults, I swear they get more inconsiderate each generation."

I just laughed harder.

00000

The next week I woke up feeling depressed. I wondered why for a minute before I remembered. Today was Cedric's birthday. I touched my locket. Oh great, this was just what I needed. Getting dressed slowly I answered the portrait lady's "Good morning" with a dismal grunt. She asked what was wrong but I didn't feel like talking to her. I think she was slightly offended by my lack of tact, but she didn't comment on it.

I tried to keep myself out of depression but afternoon found me standing outside in the garden with my arms folded, staring out at nothing. I heard footsteps but didn't turn.

"What's wrong?" Fred asked, stepping up beside me.

"Cedric's birthday," I said, fingering my locket.

Fred didn't speak. Resting an arm around my shoulder, he stared across the field with me. We couldn't walk beyond Aunt Muriel's property because that was where the protective charms stopped. I sighed and stepped closer to Fred, resting my head against his chest, right above his heart.

"Can you hear it?" he asked, his tone wry.

I smiled slightly. "Yes."

"Don't you worry about trying to keep it in. If you need to vent or anything, me and George are here for you. Don't go jumping off of any towers."

I slipped my arm around his waist and hugged him. "I won't," I said.

There was pause in which Fred wrapped his other arm around me and just held me while I took long shuddering breaths in his shoulder. I gripped him tightly, not wanting him to leave. Today was always hard for me. I need to spend it with a friend. Fred rested his cheek against my head.

"You really gonna marry Malfoy?" He asked, his voice low and uncharacteristically solemn.

I sighed. Why did he always have to sound so bitter about it? "Yes Fred. I'm going to marry Malfoy. Nothing you do can change that. Why won't you accept it?" I pulled away and stood with my arms crossed, glaring at him.

"I'm tired of having this conversation with you," I said. "Now I don't ever want to have it again, understand?"

Fred made a face. "Yes, ma'am."

There was another pause, this one slightly awkward. I cleared my throat and dropped my defensive pose.

"Listen Fred, I'm sorry for hitting you that day before Harry's birthday. I just lost my head. I shouldn't have done it. So I'm sorry." I looked earnestly into Fred's face, trying to see signs of forgiveness.

Fred looked away shrugging. "Whatever," he said, "it's no big deal."

I bit my lip, trying to keep from contradicting him. It was a big deal to me, but I didn't want to get into another argument with him.

"Hey," Fred said before I could say anything else, "here comes George."

I turned to see where he was looking. Sure enough George was jogging towards us. He was holding something in his hand. When he caught up to us he handed it to me.

"Ginny sent this to you, since it's Cedric's birthday and all," he said.

A lump grew in my throat as I fingered the scarf Ginny had made for my seventeenth birthday. It was the Hufflepuff colors and was supposed to be a memorial for Cedric. I smiled at George.

"Thanks for bringing it to me," I said, stepping forward and giving him a hug. He responded willingly, a grin spreading across his freckled face. He turned to his twin.

"Hey Fred," he said. "Fancy meeting you here."

I snorted. "Yeah right, we've only been cooped up here for weeks."

Fred looked mournful. "One month, one week, three days, and thirteen hours."

I laughed. "I don't see why you're complaining. You guys have been working all this time. I've just been reading."

Fred and George sniggered. "Well, it's not our fault you're terrible at making jokes." Fred said. "How in the world do you manage to make your wand do what you want?"

I slipped my wand out of my pocket. "Like this," I said. "_Rictusempra!_" I shouted, pointing my wand at Fred's stomach.

Instantly Fred began to laugh uncontrollably. The Tickling Charm worked perfectly. Fred doubled over in laughter. I smiled smugly as George began to snigger at his brother's predicament.

"Stop . . . it!" Fred gasped between bursts of laughter. "Can't . . . breathe!" He dropped on the ground.

I let it go on a few seconds longer before saying "_Finite Incantatem!_"

Fred took long deep breaths. George stopped snickering and helped his twin to his feet. Fred nodded at me.

"So you do know your spell work," he said appreciatively. "Good work."

I smiled sweetly, flinging the scarf over my neck and shoulder. "Thank you. Now shall we go inside? I believe it is time for dinner."

I moved past them. They soon caught up with me. We did not speak but George and I occasionally snickered as we remembered Fred's ridiculous expression and position on the floor. Fred cracked a smile himself. All three of us walked into the house arm in arm, Fred on my left, George on my right. My depression had completely disappeared. I was glad I had these Weasleys as my friends. I grinned at them as we started to cook dinner. Yes, I was blessed to have such good friends.

* * *

**Reviews make me feel warm and fuzzy inside. :-P**


	5. Visitors, Mistletoe, and Questions

**Chapter 5/Visitors, Mistletoe, and Questions**

Weeks turned into months and before I knew it, it was Christmas. I had spent my spare time, while I was not reading, knitting scarves for Fred, George, and Aunt Muriel. I had considered not giving Aunt Muriel anything, but since she was letting us stay in her house it seemed rude not to. I also made scarves for the rest of the Weasleys, minus Percy whom I hadn't seen or heard from in over three years (not that he was much of a friend anyway), and Fleur. I had worked very hard on them, not having much else to do, and was quite pleased with them.

I hadn't seen Fred and George for a week other than them coming down for meals. I wondered what they were doing up there all the time. Sometimes I thought I heard something like a radio but whenever I knocked, the sound disappeared and when I went in, Fred and George were working on their orders as usual. I thought this was strange behavior but tried not to dwell on it.

Two days before Christmas Eve, I managed to get them outside to play in the newly fallen snow. For the first time in a long time I began to have fun. We built snowmen, had snowball fights, I even let them talk me into bewitching a few snowballs to chase Aunt Muriel when she came outside to cover her flowers.

When we came inside shivering and wet, I made us some hot cocoa since Aunt Muriel was too furious to do it herself. I apologized for Fred and George and myself, but she didn't seem to think I meant it. Fred and George sniggering in their cups didn't help either. Just then an owl came flying through and dropped a letter on the table. We reached for it at the same time but Aunt Muriel swooped down and snatched it up before any of us three could grab it.

"Well, it seems like that Nymphadora girl is bringing Ginevra over on Christmas Eve. She wants us to temporarily undo the protective charms for three minutes at six o' clock in the evening. They'll Apparate in and then we can put up the charms again. She says that if they're not here in those three minutes to forget about it. Humph, I'm not sure that's a very good idea. What with You-Know-Who's follows at large. Oh, it says here that You-Know-Who's real name has been Tabooed. Saying it stops the protective charms." She looked over the letter at us. "Let that be a warning to you. I don't see how that Harry Potter could have ever used his name."

Fred, George, and I exchanged looks. I spoke up tentatively as Muriel folded the letter and placed it back on the table.

"So, are we going to let Tonks and Ginny in?"

Aunt Muriel pursed her lips. Fred and George widened their eyes in pleading looks; I bit my lip to keep from laughing at how ridiculous they looked. I crossed my fingers.

She gave a curt nod. "Provided you don't turn this visit into a rowdy party. Young adults are so inconsiderate these days. I'm a hundred and seven you know and I am not up to rowdy parties."

Fred and George leaped from the table. Grabbing Aunt Muriel and spinning her around, kissing her withered cheeks.

"Thank you Aunt Muriel!"

"You won't hear a thing!"

"Boy, visitors!"

"For the first time in four and a half months!"

She rapped them across the legs with her walking stick. "Settle down Fredrick. You too George. I'm a hundred and seven, don't you forget!"

They let her go and she shuffled away. Fred and George grabbed me and began dancing me around the kitchen. I laughed. I had grown tired of the same company for almost five months also. Seeing Ginny and Tonks would be a breath of fresh air. Having another girl my age around the house would be nice too.

I quickly began to decorate the house for Ginny and Tonks's arrival. We hadn't even gotten a Christmas tree up yet. I enlisted the twin's help but after bringing in a tree, they began using the ornaments as objects to throw at each other. I kicked them out of the sitting room and they went whooping and leaping up the stairs to their room while Aunt Muriel yelled about the noise. I shook my head hopelessly, but a smile played on my lips as I turned back to the ornaments. Using the Levitation Charm I was able to decorate the room fairly quickly.

When I was done I sat down in the armchair and admired my work. I had to admit everything looked really nice. Tinsel draped the branches of the tree like crystal icicles. Red and white ornaments were placed in alternating patterns and the glittered in the light of the real candles that I placed strategically throughout the tree. Lanterns bobbed near the ceiling and cranberries ran in loops along the walls.

Fred and George bounded into the room and skidded to a stop. George, who was behind Fred, bumped rather roughly into his older twin and Fred went flying forward. I jumped up to catch him. He landed heavily in my arms and sent me crashing to the ground with him on top of me.

"Oof," I said.

"Hey there," Fred said brightly.

His face was inches from mine and he was grinning widely. I gave a little laugh, pushing him off me so that he rolled to the side. I sat up, rubbing the back of my head. Fred was still smiling at me and George now had a grin to match his twin's. He flopped down on the ground beside us. It was a tight fit but we managed it. We turned onto our stomachs and stared at the tree.

"Nice job," George said appreciatively.

"It would look nicer if we put some of our own ornaments on it," Fred said with a twinkle in his eye.

I shook my head vigorously. "No way. I don't want anything that'll blow up my perfect decorations."

"Oh." The twins looked despondent.

I snickered. Silence fell and we stared into the glittering lights. I felt my eyelids get heavy.

"You look tired," George stated cheerfully.

I growled at him softly, too sleepy to retort. Fred shifted.

"I'm not carrying you this time," he said.

I struggled to stand, the twins helped me up. I thanked the sleepily before stumbling off to bed. The last thing I saw in my mind's eye before I fell asleep was the grin on Fred's face when he fell on top of me.

00000

Christmas Eve came sooner than I thought it would. I hopped from one foot to the other in excitement as we waited for Tonks and Ginny. Fred, George, and Aunt Muriel stood beside me. Two minutes passed before I heard the familiar loud _crack_ that comes with Apparating. I gave a squeal and jumped on Ginny as soon as I saw her. She hugged me back and we squealed together for a while. Fred and George edged away from us. I ignored them.

"Wotcher," Tonks grinned at us. I turned to her and she stepped towards me . . . only to trip over the rug and fall on her face in front of us. I couldn't help but laugh as I helped her up. Fred and George laughed also and so did Tonks once I had her right side up.

"That was a graceful entrance," she said cheerfully.

"Come into the sitting room and have some hot cocoa." I said hastily, noticing Aunt Muriel's expression and wanting to get them out of her way quickly. Fred and George took their wet things and then we all went into the sitting room. Ginny and Tonks gasped in admiration when they saw my decorations. I grinned.

"Like it?" I asked.

Ginny grinned at me. "Love it," she said.

I sat on the sofa between Ginny and Tonks while Fred and George sat in the armchairs. Aunt Muriel grumbled about young adult's being inconsiderate before going off to get the cocoa herself. I turned to Ginny.

"So, what's going on at Hogwarts?"

She grimaced. "Well, Snape's the Headmaster now, and these two frauds named Carrow are now teachers. I'm convinced that they're Death Eaters."

I grimaced as well. "Oh Ginny! Are you doing okay? How are Neville and Luna?"

She nodded. "They're okay."

I breathed a sigh of relief. "That's good I guess," I smiled weakly.

"Could one of you young people possibly help me? I'm a hundred and seven you know, and not as strong as I used to be." Aunt Muriel's voice called from the kitchen.

Tonks stood up quickly. "I'll help!"

But as she stood, one of her arms that she was flinging back to help her stand knocked over a vase. It toppled to the ground and she stared at it horrified.

"I'm so sorry!" She gasped.

Fred and George laughed. "Well, it seems you've beat me again, Fred," George handed his twin a handful of Knuts.

"What's this all about?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at them.

"I bet George that Tonks would break something in the first five minutes she was here. George said ten. It's been four minutes so . . ."

I had to laugh despite myself. It helped that Tonks laughed as well. I stood up.

"_I'll_ help Aunt Muriel," I said. I turned to the twins who were still laughing. "Either of you want to help me?" I asked.

Fred stood. "I guess I will," he grinned.

He followed me out the door and into the kitchen where Aunt Muriel stood, tapping her foot impatiently. She pointed to the cups and croaked, "Those there, and be careful!" Before she shuffled up to her room. "Don't let it get too rowdy, Fredrick, you hear?"

"Yes, Aunt Muriel!" He called, winking at me. I stifled a giggle.

Picking up two cups I watched as Fred picked up another two and we made our way back into the sitting room. I handed Ginny and Tonks theirs while Fred handed George one and me the other. I nodded towards the kitchen.

"I'll get that last one," I said.

"No, let me," Fred insisted.

We ended up in the middle of the doorway. I set my cup down at a nearby table. "No really, I'll do it," I said.

"No, I will," Fred said.

Before our disagreement could heighten, Ginny suddenly cried out in glee, "Hey, look up you guys!"

Fred and I glanced up and I held back a groan. A branch of mistletoe hung right above our heads. George started laughing and Tonks's lips twitched. Ginny was grinning from ear to ear.

"I don't know how that got there," I said, placing my hands on my hips.

"Go on Fred," Ginny urged, "kiss her!"

I sighed and looked up at Fred. I shrugged. "Might as well get it over with," I said.

He grinned playfully and grabbed my arm. I let out a small yelp of surprise as he dipped me down until my hair almost brushed the floor. I laughed but then I caught the expression in Fred's eyes. Something was different there. I knew I had seen that expression before but I couldn't place it. My breath caught in my throat for some strange reason as Fred leaned in to kiss me.

That was the first new thing I learned about Fred that evening. His kisses were nothing like Malfoy's. Draco Malfoy always kissed me aggressively, like he wanted to control me. It usually ended up with me being breathless from the force and fierceness of it. Fred's kiss was not a thing like that.

His lips brushed against mine and pressed softly, delicately, like one would kiss a rose. When he pulled away a split second later, I found that I was breathless, not from aggressiveness, but from sweetness. Fred set me right side up and I stood staring at him, my mouth open slightly in shock. I hadn't noticed the room had grown silent.

"I'll get the cup," Fred said with finality. I could only nod.

I picked up my cocoa and went to sit next in my spot between the girls. George was looking at me shrewdly and Ginny was still grinning. Tonks patted me on the back and I almost lost my grip on my cup. Fred came back and conversation began around me. I could only stare at Fred.

I was suddenly very confused. I kept telling myself that it was just because of mistletoe. I rubbed my ring finger on my left hand. One thing I knew for sure, Malfoy had never looked at me like that. That was the look I sometimes caught Ron giving Hermione. That was the look I saw Tonks give to Lupin. That was the look Mum had always given Dad. And, I realized with a start, that was the look I had always wanted Cedric to give to me.

000000

I was outside sitting on the back steps when Fred approached me. Ginny and Tonks had already gone to bed in the room I had to share with them. George was who knows where. I had come outside to look at the stars and think about what had happened under the mistletoe. Fred sat down beside me and also looked up at the sky.

"You know, all children in the Black family were named after stars," Fred stated.

I glanced at him. "And I needed to know that because . . . ?"

Fred shrugged, grinning. "I just thought you'd enjoy that interesting tidbit. Explains why Malfoy named his kid _Draco_. I mean what kind of a name is . . ." He trailed of when he saw my expression. He sighed loudly, blowing out air in a huff.

I sighed also. "Look, why does my marrying Draco bother you so much? You seem to be taking it harder than George. I think he's accepted it now. But you always look so sour when I mention him. Why? And please answer in a way that is not an insult. That's all I hear out of you about Malfoy, insults."

Fred was silent for a moment. He reached down and lifted a handful of snow, watching as it began to melt slowly in his palm. I waited patiently, my lips, ears, and nose growing cold in the chilly weather.

"Can I ask you something?" Fred asked, unusually serious.

"Sure," I said, surprised.

"How do you know Malfoy is the one for you?" He turned and looked into my eyes.

I hesitated. "I'm in love with him." I said finally.

Fred threw aside the melted snow impatiently. "You've said that before, we get it. You're _in love_ with him." He made quotation marks with his fingers on the words "in love."

"I am!" I said defiantly.

Fred waved his hand as if dismissing my words. "But do you love him?"

"I just said—"

"I _know_ what you just said!" Fred was getting frustrated, I could tell. I shut my mouth. "Angela, there's a difference between being in love and just love."

I gave him a skeptical look. That was the first time he'd called me "Angela." I only let the twins call me "Angie" since I assumed they would never call me anything else.

"There is!" he insisted. "What happens when you're with Malfoy for a long period of time?"

"We fight," I admitted grudgingly.

"And how do those fights end?"

I sighed. "With me slapping him and running off."

"Does that sound like a good marriage relationship?"

I didn't answer but stared stubbornly at the ground, refusing to let his words get to me.

"Has Malfoy ever given you the impression that he wants anything other than a physical relationship?"

I didn't speak. Fred went on heatedly.

"Being 'in love' gives you all the mushy feelings sure, but that's not what's going to get you through the rough patches of your marriage."

"Oh so you're the expert now, eh?" I asked nastily. "You've never even had a girlfriend, Fred. What gives you the right to talk to me about the difference between being 'in love' and 'love'?"

Fred's jaw line grew tight. I instantly regretted what I said. I placed my hand on his arm.

"I'm sorry, Fred," I said. "That didn't come out well."

He grinned slightly. "Just let me ask one more question," he said, taking my hands in his.

"What?" I asked hesitantly.

"Would Malfoy die for you?"

I froze, my mind whirring. Of course Malfoy would die for me. . . . Wouldn't he? I suddenly wasn't so sure. Malfoy was a coward, I could admit that. But if he loved me, he would die for me. Right?

"Yes . . ." I said slowly, hesitantly.

Fred dropped my hands. "Well, that was convincing," he said sarcastically. He stood. I stood also, grabbing his sleeve.

"Fred," I said. He stopped but didn't turn to look at me. "Fred, please. My head is spinning because of all the things that happened today. Don't hate me for marrying Malfoy, please?"

Fred slowly turned, his lip twitching. "I could never hate you, Angie."

I relaxed. "Good." I smiled.

He suddenly grinned devilishly. I had hardly enough time to brace myself before he tackled me into the snow. I yelped as we rolled over and over, each struggling to get on top and stay there. I almost pinned him but he got his leg around my waist and flipped me over. I struggled but he was simply taller and stronger than me.

He ended up on top but I was laughing to hard to care. He was grinning widely.

"Give up?"

I spit snow out of my mouth. I considered being defiant, but the snow was seeping through my clothes and I was all wet and shivering.

"Okay, I give up," my teeth were chattering. "You win. Let me up."

For a split second I suddenly noticed how close his face was to mine. I started to blush before I could stop myself. He got up and held his hand out to help me up. I ignored it and stood without assistance. I was soaked and Fred noticed my trembling. He looked remorseful.

"Sorry, guess we shouldn't have done that in the snow."

I grinned at him, albeit it was a quaky grin. "No, it was fun."

He was still standing very close. I felt my cheeks flush and scolded myself harshly. I was in love with Malfoy. What was I doing blushing over Fred Weasley? Was it about the kiss? I had to stop thinking about it. I was getting married to Draco for goodness sake. I couldn't go around blushing because of a stupid kiss under the mistletoe. I had to stop acting like a school girl with a crush. I was an adult with a fiancée. And I had to remember that.

I stumbled back into the house with Fred at my heels. He offered to make me some hot cocoa but I sent him to bed. All I wanted to do was take a hot bath and then go to sleep in my warm bed under my warm covers.

I had forgotten about Ginny and Tonks. Ginny was sleeping on the bed; Tonks was curled up on the floor. I crawled over Ginny, careful not to wake her, and settled down beside her.

"Goodnight, Mrs. Weasley," Ginny murmured to me.

"Goodnight," I muttered, turning over sleepily.

Wait . . . what?

* * *

**There's your Tonks, Sweet.Sweet.Ice.Cream. :-D**

**Reveiws make me feel warm and fuzzy inside. :-P**


	6. Potterwatch

**A/N: The entire **_**Potterwatch**_** conversation is directly from the book, pages 438 to 444 of chapter Twenty-Two of the Deathly Hallows. Therefore it belongs solely to J.K.R.**

* * *

**Chapter 6/**_**Potterwatch**_

Sneaking downstairs in the middle of the night to get a glass of water is hazardous to your health. Seriously. Especially when you neglect to turn on the light while you are doing it. What happened was this: I had awakened in the middle of the night thirsty and wanting some water. Not wanting to use the Accio Spell and have a glass bust a whole in the door, I crawled over Ginny, tripped over Tonks, and let myself out the door.

I tip-toed down the stairs, trying my best not to wake anyone. I know now that I should have turned on some lights or even used my wand but I had forgotten my wand upstairs and turning on the lights might have disturbed someone. I made my way cautiously into the kitchen. Moving towards where I knew the refrigerator was I was unprepared to trip over something lying in my path. I fell to the floor with a grunt and then yelped as something heavy landed on top of me.

I scrambled around in the dark trying to rid myself of the muffling body that was threatening to suffocate me. Unfortunately that body was also scrambling around. I hit my head on the leg of the table and yelped again. I heard muttered curses and something else fell on me. I gave a loud "oof" and then the room was full of shouts of "grroff of me," "move over," and "watch it, that was my face!" I recognized Fred and George's voices.

"What's going on?" I heard Tonks's voice ask in the dark.

"Help me Tonks!" I yelled. "They're going to kill me!"

I heard her feet shuffle towards us. I reached out for her. Finally grabbing her ankle I startled her and she squealed, plopping down into the pile. I groaned, the weight crushing my chest. Hair got into my mouth and I spit it out disgustedly. George or Fred pushed up against me to stand but hit his head on the underside of the table and fell back with a cry.

"What in Merlin's beard is going on here?" I heard Ginny shout.

"Don't come in Ginny," Fred or George yelled. "It's not safe!"

I could almost hear Ginny rolling her eyes as she spoke. "Oh honestly, guys." I heard the flipping of a switch and suddenly we were bathed in light.

Ginny was looking at us with a mixed expression of amusement and exasperation. I could just imagine how we looked. Fred was next to me, he had a large red spot on his forehead and our legs were tangled around each other. George was splayed across both of us with his head on my stomach and his legs across Fred's chest. Tonks was sitting on George's stomach.

"Wotcher," she said cheerfully.

"Get off of me," I groaned as loud as I could.

Tonks quickly stood and helped George up. George then helped Fred up and Fred helped me up. I noticed stupidly that Fred held my hand a second longer than necessary before letting go. I rubbed my head where I was sure a bruise was forming.

"What the bloody hell were you all doing?" Ginny asked. I could see spending time with Ron had not helped her vocabulary.

"I was getting a drink," I said ruefully.

"We were—"

Fred cut off his brother. "—Just getting some wood for the fireplace."

Ginny looked at them skeptically. "In the middle of the night in the dark?"

Fred shrugged. "It seemed like a good idea at the time."

"We didn't want to wake anyone." George continued.

Looking around the room I noticed a small radio on the floor. Fred stepped in front of it. When I raised my eyes to his, he shook his head slightly. I frowned and turned away. Ginny shook her head.

"What a bunch of idiots." She then turned and flounced out of the room.

Tonks gave us a small smile before following. Halfway out the door she tripped and stumbled forward a few steps before she regained her balance. She then laughed ruefully and hurried out. I turned to the refrigerator and opened it, pretending not to notice George swiftly pick up the radio and hide it behind his back.

Pouring myself a glass of water I drank it slowly, knowing fully well that Fred and George were waiting for me to leave so they could use their radio for whatever they wanted it for. They shifted uncomfortably as they watched me. I finally drained the glass and set it in the sink. Then I turned to the twins.

"Goodnight, boys," I said sweetly. "Enjoy your listening." I nodded to the radio.

George brought it out from behind his back. "Angie, I—"

Fred interrupted his twin by nudging him sharply. George frowned slightly at Fred and Fred shook his head faintly. I chose to ignore this and moved on, exiting the room. Even as I was walking away my brain was scrambling to figure out what it was they were hiding from me.

I crawled back over Ginny who grunted slightly in annoyance but did not speak. I pulled the covers up to my chin and thought hard. What could they possibly be listening to that they did not want me to hear? After thinking for thirty minutes and not coming up with a reasonably good answer, I drifted off back to sleep.

0000000

Ginny and Tonks left for the Burrow the next afternoon. They both liked my scarves and Fred and George each thanked me heartily. Aunt Muriel commented on how the colors clashed and the fringe was lopsided on hers, but that was all she said and I could tell she appreciated it.

I had been given a box of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes from the twins and Aunt Muriel had given me socks. She had also given Fred and George socks. They made faces at me simultaneously behind her back once they opened them. I had to stifle a giggle.

New Years came and went but the twins kept acting as strange as ever. I knew now that what they were hiding from me was whatever station they were listening to on their little radio. Once when I was walking past their room I could have sworn I heard Lee Jordan's voice, but when I opened the door, the radio was shut off and hidden underneath the bed. It was driving me crazy.

On Valentine's Day the twins both gave me a valentine that exploded when you opened them into a confetti of red and pink hearts. Then a firework spelled out the words "Two weasels in the hand are worth a ferret in the bush. Happy Valentine's Day." I had to laugh at the mixed up metaphor but I made up for my weakness by sending them Howler valentines that I made say "Shut your trap."

It wasn't until March when I found out about _Potterwatch_. I had just come downstairs to breakfast and the twins were already there. I was pouring myself some corn flakes when Fred spoke offhandedly from the stove where he was retrieving some pancakes.

"Oh Angie, Kingsley, Lee Jordan, and Lupin are coming over tonight. They've got something they need to do that can't be done anywhere else. Death Eaters have already checked the place out, right?"

I nodded. Back in October we had had an unpleasant visit from the Death Eaters, combing the place for Harry. I was almost frightened out of my wits but Fred went as far as to shout "Have a nice day!" right before they Disapparated. They hadn't returned and Aunt Muriel had reinforced the protective charms.

"Why are they coming?" I asked, confused.

George glanced at Fred and Fred glanced at George. Three seconds of silence ensued. Finally I couldn't take it anymore. Slamming down my spoon I stood abruptly.

"Look, you two have been acting strange since December and I want to know what's going on. What have you been listening to on that radio that you don't want me to hear?"

Fred sighed. "You'd better sit down."

I sat. George cleared his throat and looked at Fred.

"There's this radio program that Lee Jordan has set up," Fred explained. "It's called _Potterwatch_ and he reports on the news the Daily Prophet neglects to tell us or write truthfully about. It's secret, and you have to have a password to listen in. Lee's latest station was almost found out by the Death Eaters, so he's asked if the next show could be given from here. I said yes."

I stared at him open mouthed. "And you couldn't tell me all this because . . .? I would have liked to listen to that!"

George spoke up. "They also talk about recent Death Eater activities. And, well . . ." he trailed of but I knew what he was getting at.

I placed my hand over my mouth. "Not Draco?"

Fred shook his head. "Thankfully no. He hasn't done anything that we know of."

I sighed in relief and dropped my hand. George patted it. I set my jaw tightly. "I don't care. I want to listen to _Potterwatch_ too. And I'm going to tonight."

Fred and George exchanged a look. "Well, Lee wants me to be a guest, so I suppose you and George could listen in."

I grinned. "Right, it's settled then."

000000

Lee Jordan was happy to see me again. That was more than I could say for myself. Lee had always been flirting with me during my seventh year at Hogwarts. He would try to do it subtly of course, but it was still flirting and I disliked it. As soon as he saw him a big smile lit his dark face and I was almost crushed in an enthusiastic hug.

"Hey Angela, how are you doing? I haven't seen you in a long time. How's you like to grab a cuppa with me?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Hey Lee," was all I could get out before Fred stepped in between us.

"She's taken Lee," he said sternly.

Lee's eyes widened. "Seriously? Fred, why didn't you tell me mate?" He grinned. "Afraid I would try to take her from you?"

George stepped in rolling his eyes as Fred's jaw worked back and forth.

"Not Fred, you idiot." George supplied. "She's engaged to Malfoy."

Lee turned mournful eyes at me. "You would rather marry that ferret instead of me? Really, Angela. I'm hurt!"

I swatted at him. "Just get upstairs and start your program, Jordan."

He dodged my hand and headed for the stairs. "You know you love me, Angela!" He called over his shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah," I snickered slightly as I followed Fred and George up after Lee.

Lupin and Kingsley arrived shortly afterwards. When everything was set up, me and George took chairs in a corner of the room while Lee, Fred, Lupin, and Kingsley sat in a circle in the center. Lee fiddled with a strange looking contraption for a few seconds before mouthing, "we're on" and lifting three fingers. He settled in his chair and dropped on finger after another before starting to speak in the announcer voice I had grown accustomed to during Hogwarts' Quidditch matches.

"Good evening everyone, this is your host, River, and you're listening to _Potterwatch_. We apologize for our temporary absence from the airwaves, which was due to a number of house calls, in our area by those charming Death Eaters."

George and I sniggered in our hands.

"Thankfully we have now found ourselves another secure location," Lee continued, "and I'm pleased to tell you that two of our regular contributors have joined me here this evening. Evening, boys!"

"Hi." Kingsley said abruptly.

"Evening, River." Lupin said.

"But before we hear from Royal and Romulus," Lee went on, "let's take a moment to report those deaths that the _Wizarding Wireless Network News_ and _Daily Prophet_ don't think important enough to mention. It is with great regret that we inform our listeners of the murders of Ted Tonks and Dirk Cresswell."

I gasped and clapped my hand over my mouth in horror. Beside me George turned slightly green.

"A goblin by the name of Gornuk was also killed. It is believed that Muggle-born Dean Thomas and a second goblin, both believed to have been traveling with Tonks, Cresswell, and Gornuk, may have escaped. If Dean is listening, or if anyone has any knowledge of his whereabouts, his parents and sisters are desperate for news.

"Meanwhile, in Gaddley, a Muggle family of five has been found dead in their home. Muggle authorities are attributing the deaths to a gas leak, but members of the Order of Phoenix inform me that it was the Killing Curse—more evidence, as if it were needed, of the fact that Muggle slaughter is becoming little more than a recreational sport under the new regime.

"Finally, we regret to inform our listeners that the remains of Bathilda Bagshot have been discovered in Godric's Hollow. The evidence is that she died several months ago. The Order of the Phoenix informs us that her body showed unmistakable signs of injuries inflicted by Dark Magic.

"Listeners, I'd like to invite you now to join us in a minute's silence in memory of Ted Tonks, Dirk Cresswell, Bathilda Bagshot, Gornuk, and the unnamed, but no less regretted, Muggles murdered by the Death Eaters."

Silence fell. I could not speak even if I had wanted to. I had known something bad was going on in the outside world, otherwise Fred, George, and I wouldn't be locked up here, but hearing about people dying, especially people who were close to friends of yours, was disconcerting.

"Thank you," Lee said. "And now we turn to regular contributor Royal, for an update on how the new Wizarding order is affecting the Muggle world."

"Thanks, River," said Kingsley in his unmistakable voice, deep, measured, and reassuring. "Muggles remain ignorant of the source of their suffering as they continue to sustain heavy casualties. However, we continue to hear truly inspirational stories of wizards and witches risking their own safety to protect Muggle friends and neighbors, often without the Muggles' knowledge. I'd like to appeal to all our listeners to emulate their example, perhaps by casting a protective charm over any Muggle dwellings in your street. Many lives could be saved if such simple measures are taken."

"And what would you say, Royal, to those listeners who reply that in these dangerous times, it should be 'Wizards first'?" asked Lee.

"I'd say that it's one short step from 'Wizards first' to 'Purebloods first,' and then to 'Death Eaters,'" replied Kingsley. "We're all human, aren't we? Every human life is worth the same, and worth saving."

"Excellently put, Royal, and you've got my vote for Minister of Magic if we ever get out of this mess," said Lee. "And now, over to Romulus for our popular feature 'Pals of Potter.'"

"Thanks, River," Remus Lupin said.

"Romulus, do you maintain, as you have every time you're appeared on our program, that Harry Potter is still alive?"

"I do," said Lupin firmly. I let out a breath of relief. "There is no doubt at all in my mind that his death would be proclaimed as widely as possibly by the Death Eaters if it had happened, because it would strike a deadly blow at the morale of those resisting the new regime. 'The Boy Who Lived' remains a symbol of everything for which we are fighting: the triumph of good, the power of innocence, the need to keep resisting."

"And what would you say to Harry if you knew he was listening?"

"I'd tell him we're all with him in spirit," said Lupin, then hesitated slightly. "And I'd tell him to follow his instincts, which are good and nearly always right."

"And our usual update on those friends of Harry Potter's who are suffering for their allegiance?"

"Well, as regular listeners will know, several of the more outspoken supporters of Harry Potter have now been imprisoned, including Xenophilius Lovegood, erstwhile editor of _The Quibbler_," said Lupin. "We have also heard within the last few hours that Rubeus Hagrid, well-known gamekeeper at Hogwarts School, was narrowly escaped arrest within the grounds of Hogwarts, where he is rumored to have hosted a 'Support Harry Potter' party in his house. However, Hagrid was not taken into custody, and is, we believe, on the run."

"I suppose it helps, when escaping from Death Eaters, if you've got a sixteen-foot-high half brother?" asked Lee, his mouth twitching.

"It would tend to give you an edge," agreed Lupin gravely. "May I just add that while we here at _Potterwatch_ applaud Hagrid's spirit, we would urge even the most devoted of Harry's supporters against following Hagrid's lead. 'Support Harry Potter' parties are unwise in the present climate."

"Indeed they are, Romulus," said Lee, "so we suggest that you continue to show your devotion to the man with the lightning scar by listening to_ Potterwatch_! And now let's move to news concerning the wizard who is proving just as elusive as Harry Potter. We like to refer to him as the Chief Death Eater, and here to give his views on some of the more insane rumors circulating about him, I'd like to introduce a new correspondent: Rodent."

I stifled a giggle at the incredulous look on Fred's face.

"'_Rodent_'?" He yelped. "I am not being 'Rodent,' no way; I told you I wanted to be 'Rapier'!"

Lee rolled his eyes. "Oh, all right then. 'Rapier,' could you please give us your take on the various stories we've been hearing about the Chief Death Eater?"

I leaned forward eagerly. This I had to hear.

"Yes, River, I can," said Fred. "As our listeners will know, unless they've taken refuge at the bottom of a garden pond or somewhere similar, You-Know-Who's strategy of remaining in the shadows is creating a nice little climate of panic. Mind you, if all the alleged sightings of him are genuine, we must have a good nineteen You-Know-Whos running around the place."

I stifled anther snicker and I could hear George doing the same.

"Which suits him, of course," said Kingsley. "The air of mystery is creating more terror than actually showing himself."

"Agreed," said Fred. "So, people, let's try and calm down a bit. Things are bad enough without inventing stuff as well. For instance, this new idea that You-Know-Who can kill with a single glance from his eyes. That's a _basilisk_, listeners. One simple test: Check whether the thing that's glaring at you has got legs. If it has, it's safe to look into its eyes, although if it really is You-Know-Who, that's still likely to be the last thing you ever do."

My ribs were aching from holding in laughter. George made a weird snorting sound that made me start laughing harder. Fred looked over at us and winked. Lee glared at us and we struggled to quiet down.

"And the rumors that he keeps being sighted abroad?" asked Lee, turning back to Fred.

"Well, who wouldn't want a nice little holiday after all the hard work he's putting in?" asked Fred. "Point is, people, don't get lulled into a false sense of security, thinking he's out of the country. Maybe he is, maybe he isn't, but the fact remains he can move faster than Severus Snape confronted with shampoo when he wants to, so don't count on him being a long way away if you're planning on taking any risks. I never thought I'd hear myself say it, but safety first!"

I snorted quietly.

"Thank you very much for those wise words, Rapier," said Lee. "Listeners, that brings us to the end of another _Potterwatch_. We don't know when it will be possibly to broadcast again, but you can be sure we shall be back. Keep twiddling those dials: The next password will be 'Mad-Eye.' Keep each other safe: Keep faith. Good night."

Lee reached over and turned off his piece of equipment. Fred stood and stretched his arms above his head, Lupin and Kingsley began speaking quietly together. Lee frowned at me and George as we stood.

"Next time, you're not allowed to watch. You could have been heard!"

I snorted. "I doubt it, we were being quiet." I turned to Fred who was now coming to join us. "Excellent job, I couldn't have said those things better myself." He grinned. "Of course, I didn't know those things about You-Know-Who, and I don't live underneath a garden pond." I crossed my arms and raised an eyebrow at him (something I had been practicing these many months, evidence of my dull experiences). He shuffled his feet.

"Well, I meant everyone who should know."

"I shouldn't know?" Now both eyebrows were up.

Lee quickly stepped in. "Before this turns into a fight, may I say, Angela, that you are looking prettier than usual this evening?"

I waved him off. "Oh posh, Lee, I'm dressed like a school girl. Don't interrupt." I turned back to Fred and George. "Boys, I don't see why you had to keep this a secret from me."

George piped up. "_I_ wanted to tell you!"

Fred nudged him into silence. "Look Angie, it's just unpredictable what they're going to talk about and I really didn't want you to hear if Malfoy killed someone or something."

"Don't you think I would have found out later? I'm not stupid, Fred, if Malfoy had done something that terrible I would have figured it out once we were married!"

"But don't you think that that would be cause for another fight between you two?"

I couldn't believe we had gotten ourselves into another fight. I tried to calm down.

"It might've, but that is between me and him. You have no business meddling."

Fred's jaw was clenched tight. "Fine, next time I think your wellbeing is threatened, I'll just mind my own business and let you suffer. Sure, I can do that."

I finally realized what he was getting at. I sighed and slumped forward, all the fight gone from me. His words had hit me hard. _It's because he loves you_, a part of my mind said. _No, _said the other part, _it's because you're his friend and he doesn't want to see you hurt._

"It's the same difference," I whispered softly to myself.

I looked up into Fred's taut face. I did not say anything but stepped forward and wrapped my arms around his waist, placing my head right above his heart. It was beating quickly, probably from the argument. He stiffened slightly in surprise before putting his arms around me.

"I just don't want you to get hurt in any way," he said gruffly.

"I know, I know," I said softly. "I'm sorry." Tears pricked the corner of my eyes.

George put his arms around both of us and held us tightly. Lee cleared his throat after a while.

"Uh, not to break up the mushy, sweetness of this moment, but we've got to get going and you're standing in the front of the door."

We broke apart and I smiled as Lee opened the door.

"It was nice seeing you again," I said brightly.

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, so you say. But will you go out with me? No. Sheesh."

I grinned. Lupin and Kingsley followed after brief goodbyes and we led them out the door. Once again the house was empty save for us three and Aunt Muriel. I collapsed on the couch and Fred and George sat beside me. Each put their arm across the back of the piece of furniture so I found myself snuggly tucked in between them. I leaned my head against Fred's shoulder, trying not to glance at the black hole in the side of George's head.

"I love you guys," I said abruptly.

George grinned. "We love you too, Angie," he said. "What brought that up?"

I shrugged. "I know that we bump heads sometimes but you two are like the brother's I never had. And with everything with You-Know-Who going on, I just thought I'd let you know."

George nodded but his smile had disappeared. Fred shifted slightly and I lifted my head off his shoulder and looked at him. He was staring off into the fireplace. I poked his side. He jumped and looked at me.

"What?"

"What are you so pensive about?" I asked, leaning back against George in order to see Fred's face.

"Nothing. It's late, you should get to bed."

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, mother."

His mouth twitched. "Go on."

I stood huffily. "Fine then." As I marched away I called back over my shoulder, "Don't stay up too late!"

"Yes, mother!" They called back.

I laughed.

My bed suddenly felt warm and comfortable. After changing into pajamas, I snuggled under the covers and suddenly felt exhausted.

"Goodnight, dearie," the portrait lady said.

"'Night," I mumbled.

My dreams that night were full of garden ponds, tea, and rodents.


	7. Gathering Thunder

**A/N: Parts of this chapter were taken directly from the book as well. The Room of Requirement scene was (I added some of my character's thoughts in of course), and the original source can be found in pages 582-585 and 603-607 of chapter thirty. The gathering in the Great Hall and Voldemort's message was taken from pages 608-611 of chapter thirty-one of the Deathly Hallows. Therefore all of that belongs to J.K.R.**

* * *

**Chapter 7/Gathering Thunder**

Easter came and with it the rest of the Weasleys. Apparently the Death Eaters found out that Ron was not sick in bed and so Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley, and Ginny had to go into hiding. They chose Aunt Muriel's.

As much as I was excited about seeing Ginny again, the extra people in the house made it seem smaller. I know slept on the floor while Mrs. Weasley and Ginny shared the bed. Glancing into the boy's room I could see that Mr. Weasley had taken over the bed with Fred on the floor.

Ginny took advantage that we were the only young women in the household and made sure that I stayed close by her side every day. I didn't really mind. Although she still was annoyingly persistent in calling me "Mrs. Weasley" in private. It soon became a habit to roll my eyes, sigh, and insist that I loved the twins only like brothers and nothing more. Ginny then just grinned saucily and changed the subject. She got a kick out of the fact that I was still wearing her old clothes.

Fred and George took the advantage of having their mother living with them once more and started driving her up the walls with their antics. It really was quite amusing to watch and they left me and Ginny in stitches while Mrs. Weasley and Aunt Muriel scolded them in loud tones. Ginny helped in their pranks every now and then. I played along when I had to but mostly left the jokes up to the experts.

One day in June, I was searching in my armoire for something to wear to supper when I discovered the handbag. Mrs. Weasley wanted to do something special, and ordered me to change. I lifted my Yule Ball dress out of the armoire and looked it over. It would need to be cleaned and repaired but I could do that quickly enough. I laid it carefully on the bed and turned to find the shoes. While I was looking I accidentally knocked over Ginny's handbag. Its contents spilled out onto the floor.

Among the handkerchiefs and tubes of lipstick was a shining Galleon. I picked it up but then dropped it when I realized it was warm. I suddenly realized what it was.

"GINNY!" I screamed at the top of my voice. "GET UP HERE NOW!"

I heard the pounding of footsteps and Ginny burst into the room.

"What? What's wrong?"

Fred and George were right behind her. George scratched the hole where his left ear should have been.

"Hey Angie, if you wanted to tell us something, why didn't you call? I don't think the people on the outskirts of Ottery St. Catchpole could hear you."

I didn't have time to give a snappy answer. I held out the Galleon to them with shaking hands. Ginny took it.

"It says that Harry is back and we're going to fight," I said.

Ginny gaped at the Galleon. "I kept it for ever so long hoping . . ."

"Well? What are we standing around here for?" Fred asked loudly.

"But we can't Apparate into Hogwarts," I said. "How are we supposed to get there?"

Ginny grinned. "I know how we can."

She grabbed George's hand and then mine as well. I grabbed Fred's. We looked expectantly at Ginny. She looked back at us. I cleared my throat and stared at her.

"What?" She asked. "Why aren't we Apparating?"

George snickered as Fred rolled his eyes.

"Maybe because we don't know where to Apparate _to_, Ginny." He sounded almost exasperated.

Ginny flushed red, which made her look like a tomato with hair. "Oh right, I just got so caught up in the moment. . . ." she stood straighter. "Take us to the top room of the Hog's Head Inn."

I blinked. "Are you sure?"

She nodded. "Positive."

I looked at Fred and he shrugged. I nodded firmly. "Right then, hold on tight Ginny."

Turning on the spot I concentrated on the top room of the Hog's Head Inn. The familiar pulling sensation gripped my stomach and before I knew it we had landed in a room with a loud crack. A man stood in front of us and he frowned down in slight distaste.

"More of you, is there? Just what I need when an old dodger is wanting some sleep. Well, out you go then." He gestured to a portrait of a young girl, which hung on the wall. Ginny made her way towards it but Fred, George, and I stayed put. All three of us a bit more than slightly confused.

"Who are you?" I asked.

The old man looked at me with shockingly bright blue eyes. He looked familiar and I realized that he was the barman for the Hog's Head. I also realized that he looked a lot like . . .

"Aberforth," he said. "Aberforth Dumbledore. Now get through that tunnel and I hope I never see you again."

He shuffled off and left me, Fred, and George staring openmouthed after him. Ginny cleared her throat. I turned toward her and saw she was standing in front of an open portrait hole that led into a tunnel. I stepped up to it.

"Where does this go?" I asked as I climbed inside followed closely by Fred and George. Ginny closed the hole and moved past to lead the way.

"The Room of Requirement," she said. "We've been using it to escape from the Carrows and to practice our Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"Who's 'we'?" I asked, walking beside her.

"Neville, Luna, and I. Sometimes others but mostly just us three."

I understood perfectly. Neville, Luna, and Ginny were the only ones who had been checking their Galleon's daily, wondering when the next D.A. meeting would be set. Since Harry wasn't there teach, they had started practicing on their own. I now felt ashamed that I had lost my Galleon. If I had known about this tunnel earlier, I could have helped and practiced myself. I only hoped that I remembered enough spells and charms to fight against Voldemort's army.

"Hey guys! Wait up!" We turned and saw by the light of the lamps on the wall Lee Jordan with Cho Chang right behind him. I yelped in delight and hugged Cho tightly. She returned the greeting happily.

We reached the end of the tunnel and stepped out of another portrait hole into the Room of Requirement, which was full of people. I saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione and almost squealed with joy to see them again. Dean Thomas, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Seamus Finnigan and other members of the D.A. were also there.

"Aberforth's getting a bit annoyed," said Fred, raising his hand in answer to several cries of greeting. "He wants a kip, and his bar's been turned into a railway station."

Harry's mouth fell open. Cho smiled at him.

"I got the message," she said, holding up her own fake Galleon, and she walked over to sit beside Michael Corner.

"So what's the plan Harry?" said George.

"There isn't one," said Harry. He looked a bit disoriented and for a moment I felt sorry for him.

"Just going to make it up as we go along, are we? My favorite kind," said Fred. I had to laugh.

"You've got to stop this!" Harry told Neville. "What did you call them all back for? This is insane—"

"We're fighting, aren't we?" said Dean, taking out his fake Galleon. "The message said Harry was back and we were going to fight! I'll have to get a wand, though—"

"You haven't got a _wand_—" began Seamus.

I didn't hear the rest of his statement for I was concentrating on Ron who had turned suddenly to Harry.

"Why can't they help?"

"What?"

"They can help." He dropped his voice then and I could no longer hear him.

I turned to Luna who had appeared at my side. I smiled at her.

"Hello, Luna. Long time no see."

She gave me a vague smile but her concentration seemed to be elsewhere. I knew this was natural for her and moved on, greeting several people. Seamus seemed particularly glad to see me although I didn't know why. He shook my hand vigorously for at least thirty seconds. I finally got out of him that he was excited to meet me finally after hearing a lot of stories about me from Fred, George, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione. He wondered if I played Quidditch and I had to admit that I wasn't very good. He didn't seem fazed.

"Maybe we could play sometime," he said.

I had to smile at his accent. Most assuredly he was for the Irish International Quidditch team. I nodded.

"I'd like that," I said.

He grinned but just as he was about to say more, Harry cried out and all noise ceased: Fred and George, who had apparently been cracking jokes for the benefit of those nearest, fell silent, and all of them looked alert, excited.

"There's something we need to find," Harry said. "Something—something that'll help us overthrow You-Know-Who. It's here at Hogwarts, but we don't know where. It might have belonged to Ravenclaw. Has anyone heard of an object liked that? Has anyone ever come across something with her eagle on it, for instance?"

He looked hopefully towards me and the little group of Ravenclaws around me, to Padma Patil, Michael, Terry Boot, and Cho, but it was Luna who answered, perched on the arm of Ginny's chair.

"Well, there's her lost diadem. I told you about it, remember, Harry? The lost diadem of Ravenclaw? Daddy's trying to duplicate it."

"Yeah, but the lost diadem," said Michael Corner, rolling his eyes, "is _lost_, Luna. That's sort of the point."

"When was it lost?" asked Harry.

"Centuries ago, they say," said Cho. Harry looked disappointed. "Professor Flitwick says the diadem vanished with Ravenclaw herself. People have looked, but," she appealed to her fellow Ravenclaws, "nobody's ever found a trace of it, have they?"

We all shook our heads.

"Sorry, but what _is_ a diadem?" asked Ron. I had to roll my eyes.

"It's a kind of crown," said Terry Boot. "Ravenclaw's was supposed to have magical properties, enhance the wisdom of the wearer."

"Yes, Daddy's Wrackspurt siphons—"

Harry cut across Luna. "And none of you have ever seen anything that looks like it?"

We all shook our heads again. Harry looked at Ron and Hermione and all three of them looked terribly disappointed. I felt bad for them. I had no idea what they wanted the diadem for but it seemed important. Cho spoke up again.

"If you'd like to see what the diadem's supposed to look like, I could take you up to our common room and show you, Harry? Ravenclaw's wearing it in her statue."

Harry turned and spoke quietly to Ron and Hermione and Cho got to her feet, she looked excited and I wondered if she still had a crush on Harry even though she was now dating Michael. Harry turned back to us and Cho stepped forward, but Ginny said rather fiercely, "No, Luna will take Harry, won't you Luna?"

"Oooh, yes, I'd like to," said Luna happily, and Cho sat down again, looking disappointed.

"How do we get out?" Harry asked Neville.

"Over here."

He led Harry and Luna to a corner, where a small cupboard opened onto a steep staircase.

I couldn't hear what he was saying to them so I turned back to the others. I spoke with Seamus, Fred, George, and Ron a bit more about Quidditch, then with Ginny and Hermione and Cho about girl things, and I noticed how Ginny was looking at Cho as if the other girl were a disgusting squid or something.

During the time Harry and Luna were gone, Fred and George sent Patronus to the rest of Dumbledore's Army. Soon after Kingsley and Lupin, Oliver Wood and Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet, Bill and Fleur, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley arrived via portrait tunnel. Ron and Ginny introduced me to their fellow Gryffindor Quidditch players and the only questions directed to me by Wood was if I like Quidditch, which team I rooted for, and what I thought of Viktor Krum.

It was some time before Harry and Luna came running down the staircase back into the Room of Requirement. He appeared shocked to see us. Lupin went towards him hurriedly.

"Harry, what's happening?" He said, meeting Harry at the foot of the stairs.

"Voldemort's on his way, they're barricading the school—Snape's run for it—What are you doing here? How did you know?"

"We sent messages to the rest of Dumbledore's Army," Fred explained. "You couldn't expect everyone to miss the fun, Harry, and the D.A. led the Order of the Phoenix know, and it all kind of snowballed."

"What first, Harry?" called George. "What's going on?"

"They're evacuating the younger kids and everyone's meeting in the Great Hall to get organized," Harry said. "We're fighting."

There was a great roar and a surge toward the foot of the stairs; Harry was pressed back against the wall, I was jostled rather hard as well, as they ran past him, the mingled members of the Order of the Phoenix, Dumbledore's Army, and Harry's old Quidditch team, all with their wands drawn, heading up into the main castle.

"Come on, Luna," Dean called as he passed, holding out his free hand; she took it and followed him back up the stairs.

The crowd was thinning. I noticed that Mrs. Weasley was struggling with Ginny and I joined the group around them. Harry joined also.

"You're underage!" Mrs. Weasley shouted at her daughter as Harry approached. "I won't permit it! The boys, yes, but you, you've got to go home!"

"I won't!"

Ginny's hair flew as she pulled her arm out of her mother's grip.

"I'm in Dumbledore's Army—"

"A teenagers' gang!"

"A teenagers' gang that's about to take him on, which no one else has dared to do!" said Fred and I grinned with pride.

"She's sixteen!" shouted Mrs. Weasley. "She's not old enough! What you two were thinking, bringing her with you—"

Fred and George looked slightly ashamed of themselves and I scuffled my feet against the floor.

"Mum's right, Ginny," said Billy gently. "You can't do this. Everyone underage will have to leave, it's only right."

"I can't go home!" Ginny shouted, angry tears sparkling in her eyes. "My whole family's here, I can't stand waiting there along and not knowing and—"

She looked at Harry beseechingly, but he shook his head and she turned away bitterly.

"Fine," she said, staring at the entrance of the tunnel back to the Hog's Head. "I'll say good-bye now, then, and—"

There was a scuffling and a great thump: Someone else had clambered out of the tunnel, overbalanced slightly, and fallen. He pulled himself up on the nearest chair, looked around through lopsided horn-rimmed glasses, and said, "Am I too late? Has it started? I only just found out, so I—I—"

The young man, whom I recognized with a gasp, was Percy. He spluttered into silence. Evidently he had not expected to run into most of his family. There was a long moment of astonishment, broken by Fleur turning to Lupin and saying, in a wildly transparent attempt to break the tension, "So—'ow eez leetle Teddy?"

My eyebrows raised in surprise. So Tonks had had a baby? Interesting . . . Lupin blinked at her, startled. The silence between the Weasleys seemed to be solidifying, like ice. I gulped slightly and stepped closer to Fred and George.

"I—oh yes—he's fine!" Lupin said loudly. "Yes, Tonks is with him—at her mother's—"

Percy and the other Weasleys were still staring at one another, frozen. I remembered how the rift between them had grown larger over the years.

"Here, I've got a picture!" Lupin shouted, pulling a photograph from inside his jacket and showing it to Fleur and Harry. I craned my neck to see but was startled when Percy spoke up.

"I was a fool!" He roared, so loudly that Lupin nearly dropped his photograph. "I was an idiot, I was a pompous prat, I was a—a—"

"Ministry-loving, family-disowning, power-hungry moron," said Fred and even I had to stifle a snicker.

Percy swallowed. "Yes, I was!"

"Well, you can't say fairer than that," said Fred, holding out his hand to Percy.

Mrs. Weasley burst into tears. She ran forward, pushed Fred aside, and pulled Percy into a strangling hug, while he patted her on the back, his eyes on his father.

"I'm sorry, Dad," Percy said.

Mr. Weasley blinked rather rapidly, then he too hurried to hug his son. Even I had to hold back tears.

"What mad you see sense, Perce?" inquired George.

"It's been coming on for a while," said Percy, mopping his eyes under his glasses with a corner of his traveling cloak. "But I had to find a way out and it's not so easy at the Ministry, they're imprisoning traitors all the time. I managed to make contact with Aberforth and he tipped me off ten minutes ago that Hogwarts was going to make a fight of it, so here I am."

"Well, we do look to our prefects to take a lead at times such as these," said George in a good imitation of Percy's most pompous manner. This time I did snicker. "Now let's get upstairs and fight, or all the good Death Eaters'll be taken."

I laughed aloud at this and took out my wand, ready to go. Percy was shaking hands with Fleur as they hurried off towards the staircase with Bill, Fred, and George. I followed and chose to ignore Ginny who was trying to sneak out with us.

"Ginny!" barked Mrs. Weasley.

She grimaced and I gave her an apologetic smile as I continued on and she remained behind. Percy turned to me once we were on our way to the Great Hall.

"I've seen you before, haven't I?" He asked, pushing up his glasses.

I nodded. "Yes, I'm Angela Barry, a Ravenclaw."

He shook my hand. "A pleasure to meet you." He glanced at Fred and George. "Are you a sister-in-law too?"

I gave a short laugh. "No, I'm not."

He nodded and we arrived in the Great Hall. Professor McGonagall was speaking as we made our way inside.

" . . . evacuation will be overseen by Mr. Filch and Madam Pomfrey. Prefects, when I give the word, you will organize your House and take your charges, in an orderly fashion, to the evacuation point."

Fred, George, Percy, Bill, Fleur, and I made our way to the Gryffindor table. I sat with them even though I was a Ravenclaw. I felt the closest to them at the moment than anyone else. Ernie Macmillan stood up at the Hufflepuff table and shouted, "And what if we want to stay and fight?"

There was a smattering of applause. Fred and George whistled.

"If you are of age, you may stay," said Professor McGonagall. Fred and George grinned at me with gleaming eyes.

There were some other questions and then Professor McGonagall said, "We have already placed protection around the castle, but it is unlikely to hold for very long unless we reinforce it. I must ask you, therefore, to move quickly and calmly, and do as your prefects—"

But her final words were drowned as a different voice echoed throughout the Hall. It was high, cold, and clear: There was no telling from where it came; it seemed to issue from the walls themselves.

"I know you are preparing to fight." There were screams amongst the students, some of whom clutched each other, looking around in terror for the source of the sound. I jumped and grabbed hold of Fred's arm. He looked pale. "Your efforts are futile. You cannot fight me. I do not want to kill you. I have great respect for the teachers of Hogwarts. I do not want to spill magical blood."

There was silence in the Hall now, the kind of silence that presses against the eardrums, that seems too huge to be contained by walls.

"Give me Harry Potter," said Voldemort's voice, "and none shall be harmed. Give me Harry Potter, and I shall leave the school untouched. Give me Harry Potter, and you will be rewarded. You have until midnight."

Silence swallowed us all again. Every head turned, every in the place seemed to have found Harry. He was frozen and I felt sorry for him. I wanted to shout at him to run and hide but no words came out of my mouth. I gripped Fred's arm tighter. Then Pansy stood and shouted for someone to grab Harry.

Before he could speak, there was a massive movement. The Gryffindors, myself included, rose in front of Harry, facing the Slytherins. Then the Hufflepuffs stood and then the Ravenclaws. I had never felt so proud of my fellow students then right then, standing with them with our wands out, facing the Slytherins.

"Thank you, Miss Parkinson," said Professor McGonagall in a clipped voice. "You will leave the Hall first with Mr. Filch. If the rest of your House could follow."

The Slytherins stood and trooped out of the Hall. Slowly the four tables emptied. However a number of Ravenclaws remained seated and even more Hufflepuffs stayed and half of the Gryffindors remained also. Professor McGonagall had to sort out those who were underage and order them to leave.

Kingsley stepped forward and began to give orders. When he mentioned someone needing to defend the entrances of the passageways into the school, Fred called out that he and George would do it. Kingsley nodded his approval and I silently swore to stick with the twins.

"All right, leaders up here and we'll divide up the troops!"

Fred and George stood to make their way to the front to choose their fellow defenders. Lee Jordan and Hannah Abbott had already signed up when I got to them.

"I'm coming with you two," I said firmly.

They took one look into my determined face and nodded simultaneously. A few more students joined our group and then together we moved out of the Hall. Fred and George directed some students to different secret passageways and then led about five of us down some hallways until we reached an empty plinth whose statue concealed a secret passageway. Fred held up his hand and seemed to be listening carefully. We all stood still.

He shook his head. "Nothing."

George held out his wand. "And now, we wait."

I sighed. Fred looked over at me. He took my arm and led me slightly away from the others. He was looking at me that way again. I was suddenly afraid. What was he going to do? I rubbed my left ring finger nervously as I looked up into his brown eyes.

"Angie," he said softly, reaching out to smooth back my hair. I shivered inwardly at his touch and then wondered why.

"What is it Fred?" I asked. "Is something wrong?"

He took a deep breath and took up both my hands. My wand pressed into his palm and his pushed against mine. It was smooth and straight and distracted me for a moment when I realized that his resembled mine greatly. What a coincidence. Fred had started speaking so I forced my attention from our wands and looked up at him.

"It's a nice night isn't it?" He asked.

I nodded, confused. "I suppose so."

He looked thoughtful. "Yes, it's a good day to die."

My throat constricted. "You're not going to die." I said firmly, trying to fight the feeling of dread that had just entered my being. This was a war, my brain suddenly realized. People are going to die. _But not Fred,_ I told myself. _Absolutely not._ "Don't talk like that."

He shrugged. "But if I were to die, I just wanted you to know."

"Know what?" I asked, trying to sound casual.

"Remember our conversation at Christmas? About whether or not Malfoy would die for you?"

"Yes." I remembered but I didn't know what that had to do with anything.

"Well, I just wanted you to know, that if I die today, I die for you."

I pulled my hands away and pushed him lightly. "No you're not. You'd die for Hogwarts, for all the students."

"But I'll be thinking of you." His face was uncharacteristically solemn.

Before I could think of a reasonable answer, he leaned over and kissed me. Again, it wasn't at all like when Draco kissed me. Again it was soft and sweet. But there was something else there too. Some sort of passion that displayed itself not in aggressiveness or ferocity, but in gentleness. I found myself slowly leaning into the kiss, wrapping my arms around his neck. His arms encircled my waist and he held me delicately, like a flower.

Then my brain kicked in. I hated it when it did. It screamed at me to stop. I was engaged to Malfoy, this wasn't right! I didn't want to listen but I knew I had to. I pulled away but remained in Fred's arms. A great _boom_ sounded and the floor of the castle shook. Tiny bits of dust rain down on us. Fred brushed his lips across my temple. My chest began to ache. I pushed away, and made myself look into Fred's tender gaze. I shook my head.

"I can't," I whispered even while my heart was crying out in pain. "I'm engaged to Draco. I can't—I—"

Tears trickled out onto my cheeks even as another loud sound emanated through the walls. Fred gently wiped my tears away with his thumb and cradled my cheek in his hand. George called out to us.

"Oi! Fred! Angie! Something's trying to blast through the tunnel on the other side!"

Fred stroked my cheek. "For you," he breathed and pressed his lips against my forehead. I trembled slightly. He turned and raced back to stand by George. He spoke to his twin and suddenly they were both grinning broadly. I could only stand there.

Harry ran past.

"Nice night for it!" Fred shouted as the castle quaked again. I walked back to the group slowly. We turned and faced the statue. It moved aside and suddenly we were surround by Death Eaters. I raised my wand, instinct kicking in.

"_Stupefy!_" I shouted, and the defenders around me began calling out their own spells and charms. The fight had begun.

* * *

**Reviews make me feel warm and fuzzy inside. :-P**


	8. The Battle of Hogwarts

**A/N: Wow, two chapters in one day, well close enough to be called one day. But hey, I was really inspired. Here comes the excitement! Direct quotes taken from pages 636-640, and pages 659-661 and belong solely to JKR. **

* * *

**Chapter 8/The Battle of Hogwarts**

As the Death Eaters came pouring out of the secret passageway, I became separated from the group. I could see that the rest of us were breaking up as well. I found myself fighting next to Lee Jordan. He grinned briefly at me but thank goodness he knew now was not the time for flirting.

One hooded and cloaked figure came charging towards me. I twisted under his Cruciatus Curse and pointed my wand up towards his or her face.

"_Avis Oppugno!_" I shouted. A flock of birds emitted from the end of my wand and began to attack the Death Eater. The man, for I knew it was a man now that his hood had flown back, screamed as they started pecking at his face and hands as he tried to ward of the attack. I smiled grimly.

"Good spell," Lee gasped. "Wish I'd thought of it."

I nodded absently, looking for Fred in the three second lull. I spotted him fighting with another Death Eater but before I could even think about going to help him, a masked man launched himself at me. I quickly brought my wand up but Lee had already disarmed him by using a Stinging Hex. I nodded my thanks and turned towards another Death Eater.

"_Duro!_" I shouted. The Death Eater instantly turned into stone. Before I could decide whether or not this was good spell to use again (as the stone Death Eater was stuck in the middle of the hallway), I had to turn around instantly and yell, "_Expelliarmus!_" at another one. Did they ever stop? Lee used a Trip Jinx on the one I disarmed and he fell to the floor with a loud thump.

Temporarily out of Death Eaters, Lee bid me farewell and ran off after a group of the enemy that were fighting some of his fellow Gryffindors. I searched around for someone I could help. The rest of the defenders had disappeared. I stepped cautiously around the knocked out and dead Death Eaters and into the next hall. I instantly had to duck as a Stunning Spell flew over my head. I looked to who had sent it and smiled faintly as Seamus Finnigan quickly dispatched his Death Eater.

"Watch who you throw those Spells at, Finnigan!" I called out as I moved down the hall to where Neville Longbottom was struggling with a hooded figure.

"Sorry!" Seamus called ruefully as I rushed past.

"_Expelliarmus!_" I cried, pointing my wand at Neville's Death Eater. It whirled towards me and Neville shouted, "_Stupefy!_"

The Death Eater went flying and landed on the ground unconscious. I nodded to him.

"Nice job,"

"Thanks," Neville was breathing hard, but before I could ask if he was okay, he spotted Luna battling two more masked men and ran to help her.

I continued on my way. I soon discovered that I was searching for someone. I didn't know who and it wasn't until after I had knocked out another Death Eater when I realized that the person I was looking for was Fred. Why was I looking for Fred? I tried to shake off the memory of his kiss but the truth was my lips were still burning from the feel of his mouth over mine. I wiped sweat from my face with my sleeve and realized with a slight laugh that I was dressed in Ginny's old school clothes minus the tie. Here I was fighting for the school and I even looked like I was still a student.

Padma Patil came careening around the corner, a Death Eater after her. I quickly brought up my wand.

"_Impedimenta!_" I cried.

The Death Eater stumbled and fell. Padma gave me a grateful look before turning and shouting, "_Incarcerous!_" I nodded to her and moved on. As I turned one corner I thought I saw Fred and ran towards him, only to find out that it was George. Still I was glad to see him and didn't slow my pace. I stood beside him.

"George, have you seen Fred?" I asked over the shouts, screams, and yells that were coming from all around us.

"No!" He shouted. "_Stupefy!_" A Death Eater went down.

"I can't find him anywhere! _Locomotor Mortis!_" A Death Eater that had been trying to sneak up on us went down with his legs locked tightly together. George nodded appreciatively.

"Well done," he said.

"Thanks."

"I thought I saw him fighting with Percy a while ago," George said, moving to help what looked like Parvati Patil. "You be careful," he called to me over his shoulder. I waved and continued on my search.

Turning a different corner, with my wand at the ready, I literally bumped into someone. My mouth dropped in surprise when I found myself face to face with Draco Malfoy. He was flanked by Crabbe and Goyle. They moved forward threateningly but Malfoy held them back.

"Angela?" He asked, incredulous etched on his pale, gaunt face.

"Malfoy." I noticed he looked worse than the last time I saw him. Sweat beaded his forehead.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I could ask you the same question," I said, looking over my shoulder for more Death Eaters. None seemed to be coming but I could not linger.

"Listen Malfoy, I don't have time to chat. We're in the middle of a battle here."

"I know," he didn't move out of the way. I tapped my foot impatiently.

"Malfoy, either kill me or let me pass."

He flinched and then slowly moved aside. I nodded curtly and started forward. He reached out suddenly and grabbed my wrist.

"Barry, don't get killed," he said.

I gave him a grim smile. "Oh, I'm not planning to."

As I walked away from him and him from me, I felt a pang in my chest. That was not at all the way I envisioned our first meeting after our engagement. For some reason I felt annoyed when Draco grabbed me. Shouldn't I have felt glad to see him again? What was going on with me? But my questions were driven from my mind by one constant name that kept pounding its way through my thoughts.

Fred. Fred. Fred.

I needed to find Fred. I rounded corner after corner, went through hallway after hallway. Stunned Death Eater after Death Eater, and helped whoever I could. Suddenly I came across a hallway full of Dementors. I stopped cold in my tracks. I felt the happiness start seeping out of me. Quickly raising my wand I gathered up my happiest memory and shouted, "_Expecto Patronum!_" Instantly a silver unicorn leaped from my wand and chased the Dementors away.

It was then that I realized my happiest moment had changed. Being so caught up in the moment I hadn't realized. Now the comprehension dawned on me like a load of bricks and I nearly dropped my wand in shock.

My happy memory had always been my thirteenth birthday with Cedric. After I had almost drowned and we were curled up on the sofa together, my head above his chest, listening to his heart. This time however, Cedric wasn't in the memory at all. No, my happiest memory had been the feel of Fred's lips on mine and that moment of truth when he brought his true feelings for me into the light.

I was still standing openmouthed at nothing when a hunched over, disgusting looking man came barreling towards me. I didn't have time to pull up my wand and was knocked over. He leered at me, licking his lips and eyeing me hungrily. I realized with horror that this must be Fenrir Greyback, the werewolf who attacked Lupin and made the Professor a werewolf. I shut my eyes tight as Greyback touched my neck lightly with dirty fingers. Was I about to become victim to a werewolf as well?

I could feel his hot breath on my cheek and a drop of saliva splattered onto my neck. I shivered with revulsion as he licked my face slowly.

"You taste good, my dear," said the werewolf. "This meal I will enjoy."

I tensed, waiting for the bite that would end my life. It never came. Footsteps ran towards us and someone yelled, "_Stupefy!_" Greyback flew off me and someone helped me to my feet. I found myself looking into the large eyes of Luna.

"Are you alright?" She asked. Her voice was surprisingly not dreamy for once.

I nodded, still unable to speak. She smiled faintly and then turned and skipped away. I blinked. How could she be skipping at a time like this? Deciding now was not the time to try to understand Luna Lovegood I turned and once again started searching for Fred.

I finally found him, fighting with his brother Percy. I ran to join them.

"Where have you been?" I said fiercely as I ducked under a Death Eater's curse. "I've been looking for you everywhere!"

Percy glanced at us. "I thought you said you weren't my sister-in-law." Fred grinned.

When neither of them answered my question, I just pointed my wand and began fighting Death Eaters alongside them. The enemy pushed against us and we had to start walking backwards to ward them off. I jumped out of the way of a Stinging Hex and found myself distanced from Fred and Percy. Suddenly we were joined by Harry, Ron, and Hermione. I was so glad to see them I almost started crying. Thankfully I held my emotions back and kept fighting.

Jets of light flew in every direction and the man dueling Percy backed off, fast: Then his hood slipped and we saw a high forehead and streaked hair—

"Hello Minister!" bellowed Percy, sending a neat jinx straight at Thicknesse, who dropped his wand and clawed at the front of his robes, apparently in awful discomfort. "Did I mention I'm resigning?"

I had to laugh even as I was dodging another Hex.

"You're joking, Perce!" shouted Fred as the Death Eater he was battling collapsed under the weight of three separate Stunning Spells. Thicknesse had fallen to the ground with tiny spikes erupting all over him; he seemed to be turning into some form of sea urchin. Fred looked at Percy with glee.

"You're actually _are_ joking, Perce. . . . I don't think I've heard you joke since you were—"

The air exploded. Just when I thought there would be a lull in the fighting and we would have time to joke with Percy, the world was rent apart. I felt myself flying through the air, gripping my wand tightly and trying to shield my face with my free arm. I smacked hard against something solid and my head felt like it had split in two. Blood trickled down the side of my head in a steady stream as I slowly opened my eyes and blinked. Cold air told me that the side of the castle had been blown away.

I staggered to my feet, coughing in the dust that billowed up from shattered stone. Three redheaded men were grouped on the ground where the wall had blasted apart. I straightened and stared with unblinking eyes.

"No—no—no!" someone was shouting. "No! Fred! No!"

And Percy was shaking his brother, and Ron was kneeling beside them, and Fred's eyes stared without seeing, the ghost of his last laugh still etched upon his face.

No wail came from me this time. No unearthly scream ripped through my mouth. I was frozen in place, my eyes not seeing, my ears not hearing, my heart not feeling. Everything seemed to have come to a standstill. The world had ended. It had crashed down around me and I was covered with its remains. I felt empty. . . . Everything around me was unreal. That wasn't Fred's body lying there . . . it was someone else. Someone I didn't know. Someone I hadn't thought I was falling in love with. . . .

And then a body fell past the hole blown into the side of the school, and curse flew in at us from the darkness, hitting the wall behind our heads.

"Get down!" Harry shouted, as more curses flew through the night. I dropped automatically, not having any control over my body. He and Ron had both grabbed Hermione and pulled her to the floor, but Percy lay across Fred's body, shielding it from further harm, and when Harry shouted, "Percy, come on, we've got to move!" he shook his head.

"Percy!" I saw tear tracks streaking the grime coating Ron's face as he seized his elder brother's shoulders and pulled, but Percy would not budge. "Percy, you can't do anything for him! We're going to—"

Hermione screamed, and Harry turned. I did as well and did not need to ask why she had screamed. A monstrous spider the size of a small car was trying to climb through the huge hole in the wall. Ron and Harry shouted together; their spells collided and the monster was blown backward, its legs jerking horribly, and vanished into the darkness.

"It brought friends!" Harry called to us, glancing over the edge of the castle through the hole in the wall the curses had blasted: More giant spiders were climbing the side of the building, liberated from the Forbidden Forest, into which the Death Eaters must have penetrated. Harry fired Stunning Spells down upon them, knocking the lead monster into its fellows, so that they rolled back down the building and out of sight. More curses came soaring over Harry's head and I noticed stupidly that it made his hair wave as if in an ocean's breeze.

"Let's move, NOW!"

His voice shocked me into moving once more. I stood but could not run. Harry stooped to seize Fred's body under the armpits. Percy, realizing what Harry was trying to do, stopped clinging to the body and helped; together, crouching low to avoid the curse flying at them from the grounds, they hauled Fred out of the way. I followed.

"Here," said Harry, and they placed him in a niche where a suit of armor had stood earlier. Harry glanced at Fred and then turned quickly and took after Ron and Hermione. I glanced at Percy and then wished I hadn't. The look on his face could have boiled ice. Rounding a corner, Percy let out a bull-like roar: "ROOKWOOD!" I failed to see him after that.

I then remembered George. He had to be told about his brother. Although if my connection with Cedric had been any sign, George probably already knew. Nevertheless I took off in search for him. My insides were still whirling and soon I had to stop and be sick in a corner. I felt cold all over and my motions were automatic, my mind numb.

It turned out that I didn't find George, he found me. He grabbed me and whirled me around in a circle, pressing my back against a hard wall. I winced; George had never been this harsh with me.

"Where is he?" He shouted. "WHERE IS HE?"

Something in his tortured face, in his broken voice, made my heart fail. Silent tears began coursing down my cheeks, mingling with the blood from my head.

"He's gone," I said, trembling.

George threw back his head and let out a howl of despair and anguish. I clapped my hands over my ears and cried harder. An unfortunate Death Eater made his way around the corner, and George, in his grief and agony, pivoted and cried, "_Crucio!_"

The Death Eater fell to the floor and began writhing in pain. His scream ripped through the room but George did not let up. He kept his wand trained on the Death Eater, his face grim and hard-set. I quickly stepped in, knowing that killing this Death Eater now would not be for the school but for revenge, which was too close to murder for me. This man hadn't even killed Fred.

"_Stupefy!_" I shouted. The man went still, unconscious.

George was shaking. I put my arm around him, but before I could say anything, the wall opposite us was ripped away by a hand belonging to a gigantic giant the size of a mountain. He reached in to grab us but I ducked low and scurried away, dragging George with me. I took us down to the lower levels only to be confronted with more massive spiders.

I started flinging Stunning Spells at them until George broke out of his stupor and helped me. We got through and soon ran into Seamus Finnigan and Luna Lovegood.

"Are you okay?" We all asked together.

"Yeah, you?" We all answered.

"Fred's dead." George said in a haunting monotone.

Before that could register to Seamus and Luna, another giant came stomping towards us. Seamus pointed his wand towards the enormous foot, but I grabbed his arm to stop him.

"No, Stun him and he crushes us all!" I pushed him up a hallway. "Get moving before he spots us!"

Grabbing George's wrist I pulled him along. We had almost arrived near the Great Hall when quite suddenly a high, cold voice spoke so close to us I gave a small shriek and grasped George tighter. Voldemort's voice reverberated from the walls and floor and he spoke so that the residents of Hogsmeade and all of us still fighting in the castle would hear him as clearly as if he stood beside us, his breath on the back of our necks, a deathblow away. I shivered.

"You have fought," said the high, cold voice, "valiantly. Lord Voldemort knows how to value bravery. Yet you have sustained heavy losses. If you continue to resist me, you will all die, one by one. I do not wish for this to happen. Every drop of magical blood spilled is a loss and a waste."

I barked out a cold, hard laugh that made George jump, thinking of Fred and his "magical blood." Voldemort cared less about purebloods than I did about maggots. He killed even his own followers if they resisted him.

"Lord Voldemort is merciful. I command my forces to retreat immediately. You have one hour. Dispose of your dead with dignity. Treat your injured.

"I speak now, Harry Potter, directly to you." I started forward, Seamus, Luna, and George followed woodenly. "You have permitted your friends to die for you rather than face me yourself. I shall wait for one hour in the Forbidden Forest. If, at the end of that hour, you have not come to me, have not given yourself up, then battle recommences." I entered the Great Hall, the three Gryffindors still following me. "This time, I shall enter the fray myself, Harry Potter, and I shall find you, and I shall punish every last man, woman, and child who has tried to conceal you from me. One hour."

I collapsed on the floor. People began to slowly bring in the dead on stretchers and the wounded as well. Madam Pomfrey, her robes stained with blood and dirt, divided the dead and the injured and directed the carriers where to put each. The dead were laid out in a row in the middle of the Hall. I watched with silent sobs as they carried in Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, and Fred Weasley, among others. I stuffed my fist in my mouth as I watched Tonks go by, her hair still a vibrant pink. I thought she was at her mother's with Teddy.

George lifted me up, and led me to where they had laid Fred out. Seamus and Luna seemed to have disappeared but I hardly noticed. He dropped to his knees beside his twin's head and I watched, mute, as giant tears rolled down his cheeks and into Fred's hair. A great scream made me jump and I was pushed aside roughly by Mrs. Weasley who threw herself across Fred's chest, sobbing. Mr. Weasley started stroking her hair while tears cascaded down his cheeks.

Ginny came up beside me and gripped my arm tightly. Bill had Fleur in his arms and while she was sobbing, he remained stoic. But I could see the tortured and lost look in his eyes that I knew were reflected in mine.

Hermione appeared and hugged Ginny tightly. Ron came up and Percy flung his arm around the younger boy's shoulders. I looked around for Harry but couldn't see him through the wall of tears that blurred my vision. I realized that this should be a private, Weasley moment and turned to leave. I couldn't see where I was going however, and ran into a hard, strong chest.

Whoever it was wrapped me tightly in his arms and I let the sobs and wails come. The man holding me grasped me harder and I didn't care who it was, I gripped him with all my strength. Before I was ready I pulled away, looking up into the man's face I almost started bawling again. Charlie Weasley pushed my wet hair out of my eyes and frowned slightly when his fingers came away red with blood.

"You're hurt," he murmured.

"Not much," I said, relinquishing the desire to stop crying and allowing my tears to continue down their path to the floor. I nodded towards the group surrounding Fred and made to step around Charlie. "I should leave you and your family alone—"

Charlie grabbed my arm to stop me. "You are family," he said meaningfully. I gave him a weak smile and he led me back to the group. I knelt down beside George and took up Fred's lifeless hand in mine. Lifting it to my lips I simply sat there, pressing his hand to my trembling mouth. I squeezed my eyes shut and the memory of his kiss seared through my mind.

_For you _he had breathed onto my forehead, _For you._ A strangled sob escaped me and George reached out and gripped my free hand. I held tightly onto him as sobs once again wracked my body. I felt Charlie's sturdy, muscular arm encircle my shoulders and I took comfort in the safe refuge of his strength.

* * *

**Reviews make me feel warm and fuzzy inside. :-P**


	9. Realizations and Resolutions

**A/N: Again, patches of this chapter are direct quotes from the book. Pages 728-736 and pages 743-744 of chapter thirty six in the Deathly Hallows, therefore they do not belong to me but to JKR. **

* * *

**Chapter 9/Realizations and Resolutions**

Thus followed the longest hour of my life. For the sake of something to do, Fleur began helping tend to the wounded. Bill stared down at Fred for a moment longer before following her. Mr. Weasley led Mrs. Weasley a few steps away and began speaking to her in soft tones. Charlie whispered in my ear that he was going to go check on some of the other students and when he stood he turned to Percy and grasped his arm. The young man jumped slightly underneath his older brother's hand.

I watched mutely as Charlie whispered something to Percy. Percy blinked a few times then followed Charlie across the Hall. Ginny, Hermione, and Ron began to speak together; Ron had his arm around Ginny and was holding Hermione's hand tightly. I turned my attention back to the two hands I held. I glanced over at George. He seemed to be in a sort of trance. I slid my hand out of his and spread Fred's limp fingers across my palm.

I moved closer to his body, staring down into his face. I reached over and smoothed his hair across his forehead, gently closing his eyes as they had still been still staring, unseeing, up at the ceiling. Returning to the hand that I held, I gently kissed each knuckle reverently, the ache in my chest still burning like a forest fire. Bringing his hand up to my face, I rested it against my cheek, tears falling from my closed eyes as I took a deep, shuddering breath. When I opened my eyes again, George was watching me.

"He loved you, you know," he said in a strangled voice.

I laid Fred's hand down on the ground. Reaching over I took his wand hand, still clutching the slender piece of wood, and placed it across his chest, with the want pointing up towards his shoulder. I then sat back on my heels, staring at Fred's still face, his mouth still curled in the exhilarated laugh he was displaying moments before the wall had exploded.

"What was his Patronus?" I asked, my voice hoarse.

"It was a fox . . . like mine. . . ."

"Oh," I said, sitting down hard on the floor. So George was wrong, unless . . . I looked up when I realized he was still talking.

"Before it changed."

I frowned slightly, my heart fluttering in my chest. "What did it change to?"

George hesitated. He looked away and stared into his twin's face. Extending a finger he traced Fred's ear. I couldn't help seeing the dark hole that covered the left part of George's head. I repeated my question cautiously.

"George, what did it change to?"

George sighed and looked up at me. Brown eyes met my pale green ones and his mouth twitched sadly.

"A unicorn."

Air left my lungs in a _whoosh _and I suddenly felt weak. Covering my mouth with my hand I stifled a sob. Oh Fred, Fred! Was that what you were trying to tell me last year when you Apparated into the hotel room? Is that what the tender looks meant and the lectures about Malfoy? Oh why, why didn't you tell me sooner?

Tears fell down more rapidly as I realized that I would not have listened before. I would have dismissed him in my blindness. By not forcing himself on me, Fred shown me the kind of love that I had longed for in Cedric, and which I lacked in Malfoy. He had given me a glimpse of a relationship that held respect, compassion, and genuine love. I realized with another sob that if only he had lived, I could have married him instead of Malfoy. I would have married him instead.

George looked slightly uncomfortable and I wondered if he thought I thought my loss was larger than his. I wanted to tell him that wasn't true but I could not move. I could only sit there and tremble. After a while George left his spot at Fred's head and came around his twin to sit by me and gather me up in his arms. I wet the front of George's shirt with my tears but I don't think he minded. My hair was soon damp with his own tears. I didn't mind either.

000000

"Harry Potter is dead. He was killed as he ran away, trying to save himself while you lay down your lives for him. We bring you his body as proof that your hero is gone."

I could not believe it. I would not believe it. First Fred and Tonks and Lupin, now Harry? I found myself shaking my head as my instincts told me it was not true. Voldemort was lying, just like he always did.

"The battle is won. You have lost half of your fighters. My Death Eaters outnumber you, and the Boy Who Lived is finished. There must be no more war. Anyone who continues to resist, man, woman, or child, will be slaughtered, as will every member of their family. Come out of the castle now, kneel before me, and you shall be spared. You're parents and children, your brothers and sisters will live and be forgiven, and you will join me in the new world we shall build together."

I could not speak. He sounded so genuine. What if he was telling the truth? I found myself moving forward, Neville, Luna, and Seamus suddenly at my side. It could not be true. It must not be true!

Then we stepped outside and the first person I laid eyes on was Hagrid. He was holding something. A body. I clapped my hand to my mouth in horror and shock. We were close enough to see now. Messy hair, glasses, the lightning bolt scar that showed just beneath a dark lock. . . .

"NO!"

I jumped in shock. I had never heard Professor McGonagall scream like that before. Openmouthed I stared at her, my eyes not believing, my ears trying to block out the screams and cries of those around me.

"No!"

"_No!_"

"Harry! HARRY!"

Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. I could recognize their voices anywhere. I looked around for them but in the press of people around me I could not locate them. Their cries acted like a trigger; the crowd of survivors around me took up the cause, screaming and yelling abuse at the Death Eaters, until—

"SILENCE!" cried Voldemort, and there was a bang and a flash of bright light, and silence was forced on us all. "It is over! Set him down, Hagrid, at my feet, where he belongs!"

I watched, mute, as the gentle half-giant, with tears streaming down his large face, placed Harry down on the grass below Voldemort. A giant snake slithered over to Voldemort's side and I shuddered with revulsion at the sight of it.

"You see?" said Voldemort, striding backward and forward right beside the place where Harry lay. "Harry Potter is dead! Do you understand now, deluded ones? He was nothing, ever, but a boy who relied on others to sacrifice themselves for him!"

I thought instantly of Fred but then berated myself for being so weak. None of that was true.

"He beat you!" yelled Ron, and the charm broke, and the defenders of Hogwarts, myself included, were shouting and screaming again until a second, more powerful bang extinguished our voices once more.

"He was killed while trying to sneak out of the castle grounds," said Voldemort, and there was relish in his voice, "killed while trying to save himself—"

But Voldemort broke off: I heard a scuffle and a shout, then another bang, a flash of light, and a grunt of pain; I looked around for the source of the noise. Someone had broken free of the crowd and charged at Voldemort: I saw the figure hit the ground, Disarmed, Voldemort throwing the challenger's wand aside and laughing. I recognized the figure and groaned slightly, reaching out my hand to where Neville had been standing beside me. My fingers touched no one.

"And who is this?" Voldemort said in his soft snake's hiss. "Who has volunteered to demonstrate what happens to those who continue to fight when the battle is lost?"

Bellatrix Lestrange gave a delighted laugh. I cringed.

"It is Neville Longbottom, my Lord! The boy who has been giving the Carrows so much trouble! The son of the Aurors, remember?"

"Ah, yes, I remember," said Voldemort, looking down at Neville, who was struggling back to his feet, unarmed and unprotected, standing in the no-man's-land between us survivors and the Death Eaters. "But you are pureblood, aren't you, my brave boy?" Voldemort asked Neville, who stood facing him, his empty hands curled into fists.

"So what if I am?" said Neville loudly. I could've kissed him.

"You show spirit and bravery, and you come of noble stock. You will make a very valuable Death Eater. We need your kind, Neville Longbottom.

"I'll join you when hell freezes over," said Neville. "Dumbledore's Army!" he shouted, and there was an answering cheer from us who stood facing the Death Eaters, whom Voldemort's Silencing Charms seemed unable to hold. I cheered at the top of my voice.

"Very well," said Voldemort, and I heard more danger in the silkiness of his voice than in the most powerful curse. I shivered. "If that is your choice, Longbottom, we revert to the original plan. You're you head," he said quietly, "be it."

Voldemort waved his wand. Seconds later, out of one of the castle's shattered windows, something that looked like a misshapen bird flew through the half light and landed in Voldemort's hand. He shook the mildewed object by its pointed end and it dangled, empty and ragged: the Sorting Hat.

"There will be no more Sorting at Hogwarts School," said Voldemort. "There will be no more Houses. The emblem, shield, and colors of my noble ancestor, Salazar Slytherin, will suffice for everyone. Won't they, Neville Longbottom?"

He pointed his wand at Neville, who grew rigid and still, then forced the hat onto Neville's head, so that it slipped down below his eyes. I moved forward along with others in the watching crowd, and as one, the Death Eaters raised their wands, holding us fighters of Hogwarts at bay. I ground my teeth in frustration.

"Neville here is now going to demonstrate what happens to anyone foolish enough to continue to oppose me," said Voldemort, and with a flick of his wand, he caused to Sorting Hat to burst into flames.

My screams mingled with Neville's and I could only stare in horror, and Neville was aflame, rooted to the spot, unable to move.

And then many things happened at the same moment.

We heard uproar from the distant boundary of the school as what sounded like hundreds of people came swarming over the out-of-sight walls and pelted towards the castle, uttering loud war cries. Then came the hooves and the twangs of bows, and arrows were suddenly falling amongst the Death Eaters, who broke ranks, shouting their surprise.

I looked over at Neville, ready to run and help him, but in own swift, fluid motion, Neville broke free of the Body-Bind Curse upon him; the flaming hat fell off him and he drew from its depths something silver, with a glittering, rubied handle—

The slash of the silver blade could not be heard over the roar of the oncoming crowd, or of the stampeding centaurs, and yet it seemed to draw every eye. With a single stroke Neville sliced of the great snake's head, which spun high into the air, gleaming in the light flooding from the entrance hall, and Voldemort's mouth was open in a scream of fury that nobody could hear, and the snake's body thudded to the ground at his feet—

In the sudden confusion that followed, I could hear Hagrid's yell traveling over the rest of the noise.

"HARRY!" Hagrid shouted. "HARRY—WHERE'S HARRY?"

Chaos reigned. I whipped out my wand and rejoined the fight. Nearer and nearer thundered the reinforcements that had come from who knew where; I saw great winged creatures soaring around the heads of Voldemort's giants, thestrals, and Buckbeak the hippogriff whom I recognized from my fourth year.

I was buffeted into the entrance hall where new faces were swarming in from everywhere. I saw house-elves and one who had a locket around its neck called out in a bullfrog voice: "Fight! Fight! Fight for my Master, defender of house-elves! Fight the Dark Lord in the name of brave Regulus! Fight!"

I didn't know who Regulus was, but I didn't care. They were hacking and stabbing at the ankles and shins of Death Eaters, their tiny faces alive with malice, and everywhere I looked Death Eaters were folding under the sheer weight of numbers, overcome by spells, dragging arrows from wounds, stabbed in the leg by elves, or else attempting to escape but swallowed by the oncoming horde.

As I fought I saw that Voldemort was in the center of the battle and was striking and smiting all within reach. I saw one Death Eater be slammed to the floor by George and Lee Jordan, saw another one fall with a scream at Professor Flitwick's hands. I saw Ron and Neville bringing down Fenrir Greyback, Aberforth Stunning Rookwood, Arthur Weasley and Percy flooring Thicknesse, and Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy running through the crowd, not even attempting to fight, screaming for their son.

Voldemort was now dueling McGonagall, Slughorn, and Kingsley all at once, and there was cold hatred in his face as they wove and ducked around him, unable to finish him—

Bellatrix was still fighting too, fifty yards away from Voldemort, and like her master, she dueled three at once: Hermione, Ginny, and Luna, all battling their hardest, but Bellatrix was equal to them and a Killing Curse was shot so close to Ginny that she missed death by an inch—

I moved forward but Mrs. Weasley got there first, I was jostled and fell but I could hear her screaming bloody murder and cursing at Bellatrix. I struggled to my feet and saw Bellatrix roaring with laughter at the sight of her new challenger. I ran to help her as they began dueling but Mrs. Weasley wouldn't let me.

"No!" she cried as other students ran forward, trying to come to her aid. "Get back! _Get back!_ She is mine!"

Hundreds of people now lined the walls, watching the two fights, Voldemort and his three opponents, and Bellatrix and Molly Weasley.

"What will happen to your children when I've killed you?" taunted Bellatrix, as made as her master, capering as Molly's curses danced around her. "When Mummy's gone the same way as Freddie?"

Anger burned inside of me. How dare she speak of Fred like that! She was not worthy to speak is name, especially not in a manner such as that! I moved forward but someone grabbed my arm and jerked me back. I stumbled against several people and fell to the floor, knocking my head hard against the stone. Everything went black.

When I awakened my mouth dropped open with surprise. Harry and Voldemort were circling each other, each with a tight grip on their wands. I shook my head to clear it. Looking around I saw the still, dead body of Bellatrix Lestrange, and I smiled grimly. Seamus knelt beside me.

"Are you alright? I didn't mean to jerk you back so hard, but you were going to kill yourself trying to get at Bellatrix."

I waved him away absently, my gaze fixed on Harry. Seamus didn't leave but he shut his mouth and was soon watching the two opponents as intensely as I was. Harry was speaking in a low tone, normally we wouldn't be able to hear him, but everyone was so quiet you could have heard a feather drop.

"So it all comes down to this, doesn't it?" whispered Harry. "Does the wand in your hand know its last master was Disarmed? Because if it does . . . I am the true master of the Elder Wand."

A red-gold glow burst suddenly across the enchanted sky above us as an edge of dazzling sun appeared over the sill of the nearest window. The light hit both of their faces at the same time, so that Voldemort's was suddenly a flaming blur. I heard the high voice shriek as Harry too yelled his best hope to the heavens, pointing his wand:

"_Avada Kedavra!_"

"_Expelliarmus!_"

The bang was like a cannon blast, and while I flinched, the golden flames that had erupted between them, at the dead center of the circle they had been treading, marked the point where the spells collided. I saw Voldemort's green jet meet Harry's own spell, saw Voldemort's wand fly high, dark against the sunrise, spinning across the enchanted ceiling like the head of the snake, spinning through the air towards Harry.

And Harry, with the unerring skill of the Seeker, caught the wand in his free hand as Voldemort fell backward, arms splayed, the slit pupils of the scarlet eyes rolling upward. Voldemort was dead, killed by his own rebounding curse, and Harry stood with two wands in his hand, staring down at his enemy's empty shell.

It was finished.

000000

I was exhausted. I was dirty with blood, dust, and sweat. My hair was tangled and looked muddy brown instead of the caramel color it was supposed to be. So, the battle was over. Harry was not dead and he had defeated Voldemort. It was all very fine and dandy, but would that bring Lupin back? Or Tonks? Would that bring my Fred back? I lay down on my back beside Fred's body, unable to hold myself up any longer. It seemed like years since I last sat here, holding George holding me.

I turned onto my side, staring at Fred's still profile. I don't think he ever looked more handsome then at that moment. I reached out and ran my fingers through his flaming red hair. Moving closer I wrapped my arm around his chest and closed my eyes. My exhaustion took over my senses and I fell asleep.

When I opened my eyes I was lying on a bed in the hospital wing. I was all alone besides the injured students who lay in their respective beds. I sat up slowly. I felt something encircling my head and when I reached up, my fingers brushed against the rough cloth of a bandage. I wondered vaguely who had brought me here but I did not dwell on it.

Swinging my legs over the edge of the bed, I stood and made my way out of the wing. I was still dressed in the clothes I had worn for the battle, but someone had cleaned them. I was grateful.

I arrived at the Great Hall and just stood for a moment, watching students eat and talk and revel in each other's company. Then I saw him. He was sitting in between his two parents and all three of them looked lost and disorientated and a little uncomfortable, as if they felt like they should not have been here. I took a deep breath and made my way over to them, my mind made up on what I had to do.

"Malfoy," I said once I had reached him. He looked up at me in surprise, his grey eyes traveling from my eyes to the bandage and then back again.

"Barry?"

"We need to talk."

He took one look into my serious face and nodded. Unfolding himself from the table, he followed me out of the Hall and into a deserted hallway. I stood still for a moment, recognizing this place well. Looking over at the destroyed statue that used to cover a secret passageway, I smiled slightly at the memory of Fred's lips covering mine. That image gave me strength to look into Draco's expectant face. I gave a small sigh.

"Draco, I'm going to ask you a question, and it's going to sound really stupid and irrelevant, but believe me when I say it's extremely important."

"What are you getting at?" He looked confused.

I took a deep breath. "Will you conjure your Patronus for me?"

He started in surprise and then looked down at his hands. "I don't have a wand."

I held out mine, my hand shaking slightly. He took it slowly. He looked at me for a long moment before saying loudly, "_Expecto Patronum!_" My heart leapt to my throat and then dropped down to my stomach. The silver shape that came out from my wand was not entirely corporal, but I could it was small and furry. It was clearly not a unicorn. Tears pricked the corner of my eyes as I held my hand out for the wand. Draco laid it in my palm carefully, his eyes searching my face for an explanation.

"Draco . . ." I didn't know how to say it. For so long I had thought that Cedric was right, that me and Malfoy were meant for each other and our fights were just us being in denial. For so long I had had a false picture of love stamped in my head by Malfoy. Fred had showed me the true picture.

I started again. "Draco, I'm sorry, but I can't marry you."

His face froze and his body grew rigid. "What?" He asked in a strangled voice. I couldn't tell if it sounded that way because it was angry or simply upset.

I shook my head. "I'm sorry." I turned and began walking away. Malfoy grabbed my arm.

"At least tell me why!" He cried softly, his pale face seeming to grow paler.

I actually found myself feeling sorry for him. He had just gone through an immensely traumatic year and now I was dumping him. I reached up and lightly touched his gaunt cheek with my fingertips.

"We're too young, we argue too much, and we don't love each other in a way that will last throughout a marriage. Marriage is for life, Draco. Could we really stand each other for that long?"

Before he could answer I reached up and briefly kissed the side of his mouth that always went up first in that smirk I had detested so much during the years that I had known him. Pulling away I found I had tears in my eyes as I whispered a final, "Goodbye." Turning, I walked away, leaving Malfoy standing as still as a statue in the middle of the hallway.

The second time I entered the Great Hall, Cho intercepted me on my way to find Ginny. I didn't really want to talk to Cho, but since she had been my best friend during my last year at Hogwarts, I stopped and waited for her to speak.

She hugged me tightly. "I'm so sorry about Fred," she said. She pulled away. "I knew you and the twins were close."

She had no idea. I forced a weary smile. "Thank you, Cho. I'm sorry, but I'm really tired and . . ."

She nodded. "I understand." Giving me another hug she left me and I continued towards Ginny. She gave me a smile that matched mine. I sat down beside her and rested my head on her shoulder.

"I broke off our engagement," I didn't need to explain who I was talking about. Ginny patted my head comfortingly.

"It was probably for the best," she said softly.

"I suppose." It had still hurt though. I was aching all over. Ginny shifted and I straightened. She turned to look at me, I noticed her eyes were as red as her hair and her face was blotchy. I was sure I looked the same.

"You should go get some rest. Go to the Burrow."

"I don't think I can make it on my own," I said, passing a hand over my eyes with a sigh.

She smiled slightly. "I can help with that."

She made some sort of wave with her hands but I could barely see it. My eyes were bleary and all I wanted to do was sleep. I felt strong arms lift me up and hold me tightly. I buried my face into whoever's chest it was and then I felt the familiar tug behind my navel that meant we were Apparating.

I vaguely remember being laid out on a bed and covers being tucked under my chin. A rough hand smoothed my hair away from my face, and I felt chapped and blistered lips kiss my forehead. Then everything faded away.

000000

When I awoke to find myself in a strange room I panicked for a moment. Then I realized I was in Ginny's room at the Burrow. I rubbed my forehead wearily, every muscle of mine aching. The fight last night and this morning had really worn me out. I frowned slightly. Had it really been just yesterday that we fought Voldemort's army? Had it really been just this morning when Harry defeated Voldemort for the last time? It still seemed unreal.

I got out of Ginny's bed and walked over to the closet. Flinging it open I started laughing harshly. There were my clothes, perfectly lined up just as if I had put them there yesterday. Had it really been a year since I last wore my own clothes? I quickly got changed into something comfortable and sighed with satisfaction, swinging my arms around in exhilaration of wearing clothes that fit me and were familiar to me.

Feeling much better in jeans and sleeveless shirt, I made my way down the stairs. I made my way into the kitchen and poured myself a cup of orange juice. I drank thirstily, having not had anything to eat or drink since before the battle. I made my way to the sitting room. I was about to sit down when a deep voice rumbled from the corner of the room.

"Good morning Sleeping Beauty. Or should I say, good afternoon?"

I jumped with a small shriek, whirling quickly and whipping out my wand to point at whoever was lurking in the corner. Charlie Weasley stood from where he had been sitting in an armchair, grinning broadly. I sighed in relief and stuck my wand back into my pocket.

"Blimey, Charlie, give me heart failure why don't you?"

He just kept grinning. "How did you sleep?"

"Like a rock, is there anything to eat around here? And where are the others?"

"There's food in the kitchen."

I mentally kicked myself for my stupidity. Of course there was food in the kitchen. I must have hit my head harder than I thought. I turned and walked back into the kitchen, opening the refrigerator. Charlie kept talking.

"And the others are still at Hogwarts. Ginny saw that you were basically sleeping on your feet so she asked me to bring you here. Toss me some of that bread."

I threw two slices at him and then turned to making my sandwich. Slapping a slice of meat between cheese and two slices of bread, I bit into my dinner hungrily. Charlie watched in amusement.

"Wow. You eat worse than Bill during full moon."

I tried to make a face but my mouth was too full of food. Gulping down the rest of the orange juice (which had miraculously been saved from falling during my pseudo-heart attack), I finished off my meal and sighed contentedly.

"When can I see the rest family again?" I asked.

Charlie's smile faded, his face suddenly looked old and tired. He rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, Mum's sure going to want you at the burial . . ."

I stared at him openmouthed. "Burial? What burial?"

Charlie looked stunned and at a loss for words. Then I remembered. Fred was dead. I could feel my face crumple, but before I could start crying again, Charlie was right there with his arms around me.

"Shh, it's okay, we're going to get through this. Don't fall apart on me now, you were doing great. George is going to need you to comfort him. Be strong, be strong for George."

I took a shuddering breath and tried to gather myself together, resting my head against Charlie's firm chest, my ear just above his heart. I smiled faintly when I heard the steady beat. Charlie rocked me back and forth for a few moments before I felt ready to pull away. I gave him a watery smile.

"You're the best Charlie," I said.

"Yeah well, it comes with being a Weasley I guess."

He couldn't have been more right with that statement.

* * *

**Reviews make me feel warm and fuzzy inside. :-P**


	10. Requiem

**Chapter 10/Requiem**

Black is an interesting color. It's classy and good for camouflage in dark places. People don't usually wear black in the summer because it soaks up the heat from the sun and makes you sweat. The only reason someone would wear black in the hot summer of July was if they were going to a formal dinner party, or if they were going to a funeral. Unfortunately my reason for standing in a black dress in the beginning of July was the latter.

Mrs. Weasley wanted the funeral to be over with quickly. Even so, all the Weasleys were there. From Aunt Muriel to baby cousins, it was a crowd of black carrot-tops. I would have laughed if it hadn't been such a serious occasion. Harry, Hermione, Lee, and I were the only ones without red hair.

Aunt Muriel stared at me with pursed lips. "I hope my grand-nephew told you he loved you before he died."

I started in surprise. "Uh, well, he did . . . more or less." How in the world had she known?

Aunt Muriel grunted in satisfaction. "Humph, good. His long looks at you were beginning to get on my nerves. That boy was far too slow in my opinion."

She shuffled off and left me standing staring, dumbfounded, after her. Lee Jordan approached me and watched her leave. He glanced over at me and then away, sticking his hands into his pockets. He cleared his throat but I didn't look at him.

"He could never stop talking about you, when we were alone; you were all he wanted to talk about." He gave me a small grin. "Made me a bit jealous to tell the truth."

I didn't respond. Mrs. Weasley, with puffy red eyes, was directing the guests to their seats. We were having the service outside under a marquee, much like at Bill and Fleur's wedding. It seemed a decade ago when I was standing right here, watching Fred lead the veela cousins inside.

Mr. Weasley was greeting the guests along with Bill and Fleur. The beautiful young woman held a handkerchief to her face and cried quietly into it. Ron and Ginny were speaking to Harry and Hermione. I noticed that Ginny held Harry's hand tightly and Ron held Hermione's. Charlie gave my arm a squeeze as he passed by, Percy in tow. Percy's face was impassive and he looked more pompous than usual. I knew it was just a front. Charlie and Percy began to set up more chairs as crowd after crowd of Weasleys made their way inside the marquee. I couldn't see George anywhere.

Lee shifted uncomfortably beside me. "You know Angela, I know how you feel. Fred was my best mate. I'm going to miss him too."

He didn't know how I felt. He had no idea the pain I was experiencing. Again. Lee seemed to take the hint. Muttering a hasty goodbye, he ran off to help Charlie and Percy with the chairs. I glanced towards the coffin. They had straightened his face. It didn't look right. He looked solemn, not at all like the Fred I knew. They should have left his smile; that was the true Fred, laughing in the midst of battle.

I was thinking of going over and trying to duplicate that smile when I saw George walk into the room. He was dressed in his dress robes and his flaming red hair was combed to the side, covering the dark hole where his left ear should have been. He looked lost and uncertain. When someone spoke to him he hesitated, and I knew he was waiting for Fred to speak. Fred had almost always been the one to speak first. When the silence became stifling, George quickly answered the question in muttered tones. My heart ached for him.

Weaving in and out of red-heads, I did not stop until I had reached him. Looking up into his despondent face, I could feel my heart break. He didn't deserve this. He stared down at me, and I at him, and then I moved forward, slipping my arms around his waist and holding him tightly. I did not speak but no words were needed. George's chest was heaving with silent sobs. His tears wet my hair as he placed his cheek on the top of my head. I pulled away after a few moments and cupped his chin my hands.

"Hey, we'll get through this, okay?" I looked hard into his eyes, willing him to understand me and trust me. "I'm here for you, I am."

He shut his eyes for a brief second and took a deep, shuddering breath. Then he nodded. I smoothed back his hair and then reached up and kissed his cheek. He looked at me in surprise but I only gave him a small smile as an explanation before turning and moving to my seat. George followed close behind.

"Today," an old Weasley stood in front of the coffin behind a little podium, "we acknowledge a terrible loss among our family. Fredrick Weasley was a truly . . . unique boy, with a love for mischief and a knack for getting into trouble. However he had a charm that extended beyond his family members and his cheerful personality gained him many friends.

"Fredrick fought valiantly against Lord Voldemort and against his followers, never losing heart and always enjoying the thrill of battle." The man wiped his forehead. I glanced around and saw many people crying. Tears pricked the corner of my own eyes but I held them back, holding onto George's hand tightly as he struggled to hold back his own sobs. "He often neglected his school work, he only obtained three owls, yet he was a powerful wizard. But he was also more than that. He was also a loyal and fierce friend.

"Many will recall that he was a magnificent Quidditch player, one of the best beaters in Hogwarts during his time there. He also held co-ownership of the most popular shop in Diagon Alley, the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes." The man dabbed at his forehead with a handkerchief.

"No one will miss Fredrick though, as much as his close family. Dear Molly and Arthur and their children have been hit hard by this loss, but I assure you, the rest of the Weasleys will be here to comfort you and the strengthen you and be here for you when you need us. Now, I believe Fredrick's twin, George, would like to say a few words."

I glanced over at George and noticed he had gone slightly green. I squeezed his hand and nudged him gently. He jumped and then stood quickly, knocking over his chair. He flushed a strange mixture of maroon and lime but I righted the chair swiftly and no harm was done. He made his way slowly to the podium and nodded to the old Weasley who moved to the side. George looked over the crowd until his gaze rested on me. I gave him a faint nod. His normal color returned and he began to speak.

"My brother Fred," his voice broke and he quickly cleared it, "my brother was more than just a relation. He was my best friend." I crossed my fingers tightly, sending courage over to him in my mind. He glanced behind him at the casket then back to his crying audience. Again his eyes found mine and he held my gaze as he continued. "I don't think anyone is going to miss him as much as me, although some people I know will come as a close second," here he gave a slight nod to me and I felt myself smiling slightly. "I don't think I can say much more than what Great Uncle Blithe said, so I guess all that's left is 'Goodbye Fred, hope wherever you are is cooler than it is here.'"

I gave a quiet laugh and a few chuckles could be heard throughout the group. George turned and stared down at his twin. Taking out his wand, he saluted Fred. I stood and did the same. And then everyone was standing and saluting the fallen warrior.

After the service, there was a short time for viewing the body and fellowship. Mrs. Weasley specifically asked only immediate family be present at the burial. Well, as well as me, Harry, Hermione, and Lee, having been as close to him as we had been. While I waited in the line to see Fred, I overheard one Weasley aunt speaking to George.

"So who's going to co-manage the shop, now that your brother is gone?" She asked in a voice resembling a crow.

George scratched the left side of his head, right over the empty hole. "I dunno," he said vaguely, not meeting her shrewd gaze. I felt sorry for him.

"Well, I have a nephew, he's your second cousin actually, who needs a job, shall I have him contact you?"

George seemed at a loss for words. I was about to step out of line to go speak up for him but I didn't have to. Ron was suddenly at his brother's side, flinging his arm around George's shoulders.

"That won't be necessary, thank you," said Ron. "I will be helping my brother with the shop."

George looked at Ron in surprise and gratitude. The aunt sniffed and turned away haughtily. I smiled slightly as George and Ron began to speak to each other in low tones. It was a good choice, I thought. The Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes should stay in the family, and the calm of a familiar presence would be good on George.

I was the last person to see Fred before they closed the casket. He lay with his wand underneath his folded hands, his freckles standing out in his pale, cold face. I stared down at him and wished again that they had kept his smile. Smiling faintly, I remembered stupidly how he had smelled like cinnamon. It had always been my favorite smell. Leaning forward I brushed my lips across his forehead.

"Goodbye Fred," I whispered into his hair. "I want you to know, I would have chosen you over Malfoy." I straightened and stared down at him for a moment. "Thank you for showing me the kind of love I deserve."

I stepped back and found a place to sit until everyone, except the ones who would stay for the burial, left. Slowly they began to trickle away. Ginny came up to me and for the first time she didn't have Harry with her. I stood and hugged her tightly. She gripped the back of my dress and gave a small sob before pulling away. I smiled faintly at her.

"Guess you can't call me 'Mrs. Weasley' now, huh?" I said almost sadly.

She wiped at her eyes. "You can still become a Mrs. Weasley." She said.

Before I could ask what she meant, the real Mrs. Weasley called for her daughter in a loud voice. Ginny gave me a small, watery smile before turning and walking away, her long, fiery hair swishing back and forth across her back. I sighed and looked down at my hands. Suddenly a large, calloused hand covered them. I looked up into Charlie's concerned gaze.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

I nodded, giving him a small smile. "Yes. Did you hear? Ron's going to be helping George with the shop."

He nodded, a grin slowly creeping its way onto his lips. "It's fantastic. Although George is all by himself right now, though." I looked over to where he was indicating with his head. He was right; George was standing alone, kicking at a stone methodically. Charlie nudged my arm. "Go talk to him."

I nodded, leaving Charlie and walking over to George. I watched him kick the rock for a while, before reaching out and taking his hand. This gesture startled him and he missed the rock, stumbling over and almost falling. I caught him before he could.

"Sorry," I said apologetically. He just looked at me.

"Um, how are you doing?" I tried. He shrugged.

"I dunno," he muttered.

It hurt me to see George like this. This wasn't the George I knew. I squeezed his hand. He looked down at our hands joined together tightly and slowly slipped his hand out of my grasp. I was surprised at this but did not mention it.

"I could help out if you'd like," I offered. "At the shop. I could use a job."

George looked at me and seemed to be calculating the weight of this suggestion. I waited patiently. He dug the toe of his dress shoes into the dirt and I had to smile slightly. Fred and George had never liked dressing formally.

"_When I get married, I won't be bothering with any of this nonsense. You can all wear what you like, and I'll put a full Body-Bind Curse on Mum until it's all over."_

I blinked as Fred's voice echoed through my head. It had been almost a year since he had said that, yet I could remember it like it was yesterday. We hadn't been speaking that day. I had slapped him for insulting Malfoy. The picture of his turned face, jaw tight, stamped itself in my head. I tried to shake it off.

"Of course we'll hire you!" Ron's forced cheerfulness broke through my thoughts. He grinned widely at me but I could tell it was forced. Years of using forced smiles had taught me the signs. I gave him a forced smile of my own.

"Thank you Ron," I said.

"We'll tell you what times you should be there." He said, then he lost the smile and ran his hand through his hair. He suddenly looked older than his eighteen years. I gave him a swift hug, catching him off guard.

When I stepped back he opened his mouth to say something but before he could, Mrs. Weasley came down on me.

"Angela, dear, we would love it if you would stay with us for a while longer. I know how you haven't got a place of your own yet."

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley, but you should know that as soon as I earn enough money I'm going to rent myself an apartment."

"Yes of course, dear. However, our home is always open to you."

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley."

She smiled at me; it was a genuine smile although her eyes were very red. "Oh please dear, call me Molly. You're too old to be calling me 'Mrs. Weasley.' Turning nineteen, aren't you?"

I nodded. "This month." I said softly.

George jerked next to me. I glanced at him but he was looking off into the forest beside the Burrow. I turned back to Mrs. Weas—Molly and smiled.

"Thank you . . . Molly."

She patted my cheek and turned to look at the thinning crowd. Soon enough we were the only ones there besides Lee, Harry, and Hermione. We gathered around the hole Mr. Weasley had dug without magic. Slowly he and Bill closed the casket and lowered it into the dirt. Tears silently coursed down my cheeks. Ginny grabbed my hand and I reached out with my other to grasp George's.

Once the hole was refilled, Bill placed a large stone at the head of the grave and with a flick of his wand, Transfigured it into an headstone with a simple design of two wands crossed. Above it there read the words:

_Fredrick Weasley_

_April 1__st__, 1978 – June 1997_

_Beloved Son, Brother, and Fellow Prankster_

I smiled at the inscription. April Fool's Day, how appropriate I'd always thought. I looked over at George; he was staring at the stone impassively. I opened my mouth to say something but he turned abruptly and walked quickly away. I glanced at Ginny, she shrugged sadly. I sighed, looking over at Charlie, wondering whether or not I should follow him. Charlie thought a moment then slowly shook his head. I nodded. It was time for George to be alone.

I wondered if he would stay at the Burrow or go back to his and Fred's apartment above their shop. I hoped he would stay a while. I wanted to be there for him if he needed it. Ginny tugged on my hand and I realized we were the only ones still standing at the grave. I turned and saw that the rest of the Weasley family and Harry, Hermione, and Lee, were headed back to the Burrow. I let Ginny lead me back. Before we went inside I took one last look over my shoulder towards the woods, behind which was the clearing we had practiced Quidditch in, and where I knew George was.

"We'll get through this," I muttered to myself.

We had to.

* * *

**A/N: Okay ya'll, you have two options here. I still have about 3 more chapters in my head for this story and maybe an epilogue. However, if you wish, this could be the end. I personally don't want it to be. There are too many unanswered questions at the moment: What will happen between George and Angela? How about Charlie and Angela? What did Ginny mean when she said "You can still become a Mrs. Weasley"? How is Fred's death going to impact Angela in later on? **

**So, it's your choice. Should these questions be answered? or should I leave you to ponder and wonder and scratch your head, banging your heads in agony as you try to puzzle out what my plans were for Angela? Cuz this is it. No more Color Series after this. This is the last one. So review, and tell me what you want.**

**Continue: 1 vote. Stop you idiotic person!: 0 votes.**

**That one vote is mine. I really would like to keep going. (hint, hint) :-P**

**Oh, and yes, this is a scheme to get more reviews. Aren't I evil? Muwahahahaha!**


	11. One Year Later

**A/N: So the votes for continuation have won. "Congratulations. Oh dear! Surprise! Surprise! You raced the worst, so you came in first and you didn't win any prize!" Besides more chapters that is. :-P **

**Charlie and Angela huh? Well, we'll have to wait and see. There's more to George's involvement in this story than has been revealed. But who knows? It could happen.**

**I neither confirm nor deny the possibility of Charlie and Angela getting together. Let's just take it one step at a time, shall we?**

**I'm glad ya'll want me to continue. Makes me feel special (**_smiles happily in a warm glow_**). Righto then, on with the story. :-D**

* * *

**Chapter 11/One Year Later**

I was working the front of the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes when Ginny walked in. There was a bounce in her step and I couldn't help grinning. Stepping around the counter, I greeted her warmly.

"Hello Ginny, and for what reason are you glowing today?"

She smiled widely. "Oh, Harry and I just finished our date." Her eyes were twinkling.

I should have known. Only Harry could have made her appear this happy. It had been a year since Fred's death, and the Weasleys were trying hard to make things return to normal. The only one who was finding it increasingly difficult to do was George. He still walked around like it was just yesterday that Fred lay under a pile of rubble in the middle of a Hogwarts hallway. It hurt me inside to see him so unhappy and I tried to comfort him, but how can you comfort someone who never opens up to you?

Charlie encouraged me as much as he could, but he had left for Romania. However, he promised he would be back for my twentieth birthday which was coming up in a few weeks. I was no longer living at the Burrow. With the money I earned working at the shop, I had rented out an apartment in Diagon Alley so I could open the shop early in the morning. George didn't get up so well nowadays.

Ginny was now actively dating Harry, and Ron and Hermione were still going strong. Fleur was pregnant (Bill was nervous yet jubilant). Percy had started working under Kingsley who was the new Minister of Magic. Percy also had started dating his old girlfriend Penelope Clearwater. I realized with a start how George must be feeling. Every single person in his family had someone. Bill had Fleur, Charlie had me in a way, Percy had Penelope, Ron had Hermione, and Ginny had Harry. George had no one.

I must have frowned deeply for Ginny started shaking my arm.

"Hey, Angela, you in there?"

I jerked myself out of my stupor. "Oh yes, I'm sorry Ginny. What were you saying?"

"I was _asking_ about how George was doing these days."

I sighed. "I don't know; he doesn't talk to me. That's ten Knuts young man," I called to a boy who was trying to stick a fake wand in his pocket. He scowled at being caught and replaced the fake wand.

Ginny went on as if nothing had happened. "That's strange," she frowned thoughtfully. "Not at all?"

"Well, just things like 'can you close up shop tonight?' or 'where did I put those Pygmy Puffs?' He doesn't even call me 'Angie' anymore. Just Angela or worse, Barry."

Ginny chewed on her bottom lip. "Wow, I didn't know it was that bad. I'm so sorry Angela."

I blinked. "Why? I understand what he's going through, didn't I go through it myself when Cedric died?"

Ginny narrowed her eyes at me. "Speaking of which, how are you doing?"

I turned back and walked around to my place behind the counter. I gave her a small smile.

"Some days . . . I feel like I want to kill myself," I said quietly.

Ginny clapped her hand over her mouth. "Oh Angela!" She breathed. I shrugged.

"I won't of course, but it gets frustrating, you know? I need someone to talk to about it and with Charlie gone . . ."

"You need to talk to George. You both need each other to help you both get through this!"

"Yeah well, tell that to George. His mouth his more tightly shut than a clamshell."

Ginny nodded slowly. "Maybe I should talk to him."

I shook my head. The bell above the shop door tinkled lightly as someone walked in. "No, I don't think you should."

She looked grimly at me. "Angela, this can't go on any longer. He _needs_ you. And he knows it."

I wanted to ask her what she meant by that, but before I could, I was suddenly surrounded by familiar faces whom I hadn't seen in a long time.

"Seamus? Luna? Neville?" I cried, hugging each of them. "What are you doing here?"

"Shopping for prank weaponry, of course," Seamus Finnigan said, grinning widely.

Luna Lovegood was staring out the window, looking, as always, like she had just wandered in by accident. Neville Longbottom was leaning over a box of Reusable Hangmans. Seamus noticed Ginny and gave an exclamation of delight.

"Ginny! How are you? How's Ron and Harry?"

She grinned. "They're doing well, thank you."

"Ron is here actually," I said. "Helping George out in the back room."

At that moment George came out of the said room. He froze when he saw his old school friends in the shop. I could hear Ginny suck in a sharp breath and I knew why. George was not eating as he should and it showed. He was thin, gaunt; his eyes were empty and lifeless and there were dark, heavy bags under them. Premature wrinkles could faintly be seen on his forehead. He looked much older than his twenty-one years.

The shop had grown silent. Ginny stepped forward slightly but he did not acknowledge her. After scanning the room his bleak, brown eyes rested on me. My breath caught in my throat. Was he actually going to speak to me?

"Angela, could you write down somewhere that we need more Ton-Tongue Toffees?"

I opened my mouth to answer but he was gone. Ginny frowned stormily.

"I have to talk to him soon." She muttered.

I sighed. "He's free after six, he'll be up in the apartment."

She nodded firmly. "He has some explaining to do."

0000000

I was quietly reading in my apartment when Ginny Apparated into the room, looking furious. It was around seven at night and her fiery red hair shimmered like fire in the candlelight. I calmly placed a bookmark at my place and closed the book, setting it aside and looking expectantly at Ginny. My hand went unconsciously to my chest where a golden locket lay. Inside the locket was a picture of my mother and father and Cedric. I hadn't been able to find a picture of Fred.

"That George Weasley is a bloody git!" Ginny spouted.

I raised an eyebrow. "What happened?"

Ginny flopped down on the bed in a most unladylike fashion. But then, Ginny had never been ladylike.

"I go up to his apartment and he was acting normal. Well, normal enough. He wasn't like walking around like Inferi or anything. He was just starting his supper (skimpy meal, it's a wonder he's still alive what how he eats nowadays), and I joined him. He asked about Bill and Fleur and Harry, and Mum and Dad, and Charlie and Percy (because he doesn't come home to see them anymore) and after a while I decided it was safe to bring up you."

"Let me guess, it wasn't safe."

Ginny frowned so hard I was afraid her eyes would be lost underneath her eyebrows. "I should say so."

"Did he blow up at you?"

Ginny's eyebrows shot in the other direction. "No! That's what's strange! He totally shut up. He wouldn't say a word. I asked him why he didn't talk to you like he used to and why he had trouble looking at you and he didn't answer, just stared down at his plate. When I persisted he got up and left the room." Ginny flung her arms up in the air and brought them down again with a hard slap. "What is wrong with him? He's wasting away and he doesn't even see it! I followed him, telling that he needed to talk to someone and he insisted that nothing was wrong with him. Can't he see himself? There's a mirror in his bedroom, why doesn't he look into it?"

I remained silent, letting Ginny cool off. She stood and started pacing back and forth, muttering expletives under her breath. I picked up my book and resumed reading. Every once and a while Ginny would fling a candle across the room and then repair it with her wand. I was reminded of three red-haired young men berating me in a hotel room after they had found out I was engaged to a certain ferret. . . . Finally Ginny calmed down.

She collapsed onto the floor and sighed heavily. I lay down my book and joined her, lying on my back and staring at the ceiling. A familiar ache welled up in my chest. I reached out and took Ginny's hand.

"Ginny?"

She grunted.

"How did you know? How did you know that Fred . . ." I trailed off, unable to finish the sentence.

Ginny sighed exasperatedly. "Well, aside from the fact that he would stare at you when you weren't looking, would complain loudly about Malfoy whenever he could, and kept asking me questions about you, no reason at all."

I flushed. "What kind of questions?"

Ginny released my hand and sat up, pressing her back against the wall. I sat up also, sitting against the bed. I tossed her a pillow and held one of my own. I smiled inwardly. Our first sleepover.

"Oh, you know," she hugged her pillow to her chest tightly. "What your favorite color was, why you liked Malfoy, if he should tell you or not, things like that. I kept insisting he should tell you before Malfoy claimed you for good, but he kept saying he wanted to make sure he didn't force you into anything you didn't want to do."

She sighed and pressed her chin into the pillow, her long, fiery hair shielding her face from me. I fingered my locket. I really needed to find a picture of Fred. . . .

A longing filled my heart. I had not known Fred as long as I had Cedric, so the pain was not quite the same. However, Fred was someone special in my life whom I might have married. That pain was just as deep.

"Ginny?"

"Mmm?"

"Do you think you could find me a picture of Fred? For my locket?"

She glanced at the piece of jewelry hanging from my neck. "Keep this up and you're going to need a bigger locket."

I gave a short, harsh laugh. "I don't think so. I'm not planning on having any more of my friends die."

Ginny looked up completely then and smiled.

0000000

I looked up at the sound of the bell and groaned inwardly. Why did it have to be her? I glanced at Ron, his eyes widened as the young woman made her way to the front counter where I stood. Ron and I exchanged harried glances, both looking back at the store room where I knew George was restocking the shelves. He barely came out front anymore.

"Hi," the dark skinned young woman said. "Do I know you?"

I nodded. "Yes you do, I'm Angela Barry, we went to Hogwarts together. You were a year above me."

She smiled. "That's right; you were a Ravenclaw, yes?"

I nodded again. Ron stepped up.

"Hello Angelina," he said.

She smiled at him. "Hello Ron, it's been awhile hasn't it? Did I ever thank you for winning us the Cup that one year Harry, Fred, and George were kicked off the team?"

Ron flushed. He seemed surprised that she remembered that. "Y-yes. You did."

She turned back to me. "Where is George by the way? I thought this was his shop."

"It is; he's in the back."

Angelina Johnson made to follow my pointing finger. I held out my hand.

"Um, I'm sorry, but you can't go back there."

She looked surprise. "Why? I want to give him my condolences; I didn't make it to the funeral."

I remembered then that Angelina had been Fred's date to the Yule Ball. A pang of jealously entered my chest but I shook it off. That was before Fred had feelings for me. And that was way before I had feelings for him. I bit my lip. I still didn't think Angelina should see George. Seeing her would remind him of Fred. Not that every time he looked at his family or around the shop he didn't, but still. . . .

Before I could decide what to do, George came out of the back room, his arms full of more Ton-Tongue Toffees. I wondered how he had obtained them so soon. Had he stayed up all night making them? He froze when he saw Angelina, much like he had done before, only this time he actually had a reaction. His eyes widened and I thought I saw a ghost of a smile flicker around his lips.

"Angelina! What are you doing here?" He tossed the Toffees into Ron's arms and went forward to give Angelina a hug.

I blinked in surprise. How was it that he was glad to see Angelina, but not Luna, Neville, and Seamus? Or me for that matter? I glanced at Angelina and saw her purse her lips when she took in George's gaunt state.

"I came to see how you were doing. I'm sorry I didn't make it to the funeral."

A tender look entered her eyes. I suddenly felt like I was eavesdropping on a private conversation and that feeling made me uneasy. I glanced at Ron but he was placing the Toffees in their display. However I thought I saw him keeping an eye on George and Angelina. I waited on a costumer, my ears still perked towards the two beside me. I was very protective of George these days, Charlie told me to be there for him and I took that to heart. I didn't want anyone or anything to hurt him again.

"You didn't miss much," George said softly. I frowned.

There was an awkward pause.

"Well, it was nice seeing you; we should go out for a cuppa one of these days."

Again that phantom of a smile flickered across George's mouth. Why was it that he was willing to smile at her but not at me? Or Ron for that matter?

"Yeah, maybe."

Angelina left and George returned to the back. Ron glanced at me questioningly and I gave a bewildered shrug. More costumers trickled in however, so no more exchanges passed between us. In fact the rest of the day became very busy, for school had been let out by now, and children too young to go to Hogwarts were cramming into the store. I had to smile even as I felt a headache coming on.

I was glad when my work day was complete. Ron gave me a tired smile on his way out.

"I'm going to let _you_ lock up tonight," he said.

I stuck out my tongue at him and he laughed. "Fine, but you owe me. This _was_ you're night to do it."

"I know, but I've got a date with Hermione."

I raised my eyebrows. "In that case, go! Go! Forget the shop!"

"You're the best, Angela," he grinned.

"Tell Hermione I said 'hello.'"

"Will do!" He called as he left the store.

I locked the door behind him then went to the back to check on George and tell him that I was leaving for my apartment for the night. He wasn't there. I frowned. He must have left while Ron and I were herding the kids out during closing time. I opened the door that held a sign that read: "Weasleys Only" in Fred's bold lettering. As a loyal employee and close friend of the Weasleys, I was allowed into the apartment above the shop. The only others who were allowed were Harry, Hermione, and Lee.

I made my way up the stair, not stopping until I reached the top. I then knocked on the solitary door and waited. When no one answered I pushed the door open and stepped inside. I instantly had to smile. Why was it that single young men felt the urge to leave their clothes all over the floor and their dirty dishes stacked a mile high in the sink?

I stepped into the bachelor pad and looked around for George. I saw that the bedroom door was closed and figured he was on the other side. Since I was here already, I decided to just stay and wait until he came out. Then maybe I could talk to him about his personality as of late.

Almost involuntarily I started picking up the clothes from the floor and cleaning them with a flick of my wand. Then I folded them and piled them neatly on the floor near the bedroom. I then tackled the kitchen. I pointed my wand at the dirty dishes and said, "_Scourgify!_"

While the dishes cleaned themselves, I set about to make a hearty meal for George's supper. I believed what Ginny said about him not eating very well and made up my mind to do something about that as well. When the steak was tender and the potatoes were mashed and the green beans were soft, I laid it all out on the table and then sat down opposite George's chair to eat myself.

When I was halfway through my meal, George appeared in the doorway. He jerked to a stop, his eyes wide with shock.

"Angela?" His voice was a hoarse whisper.

I smiled at him. "Hello." I said with forced brightness.

His eyes were red and his face was blotchy, so I knew he had been crying. His flaming red hair was tousled so that he looked like a little boy. It was obvious he wasn't so little though, for he was shirtless and muscles from hard Quidditch playing as a Beater had toned his arms and chest. Freckles stood out on his shoulders and arms. However his body was thin and almost wasted from lack of nourishment. I frowned slightly. He was starving himself. What would have been a fairly nice body looked almost sickly. George noticed me staring at his torso and looked down. His cheeks flushed red and looked around at the floor for a shirt. I pointed to the stack of clothes.

"I put them over there."

He followed the direction of my pointing finger with his eyes and quickly walked over to the pile. Pulling a shirt out, he swiftly put it on. I continued eating. He turned back to me and approached the table, staring at me with a bemused expression.

"Eat," I said, jabbing my fork in the direction of the food I had prepared for him. "Before it gets cold."

George glanced around, but seeing no way out, he sat reluctantly. He glared faintly down at the food and I knew it was way more than he was used to eating. He glanced up at me then quickly down again. I sighed inwardly. What was wrong with him? What was with this shy George? He used to always look me in the eye and try to make me laugh. Now he could barely stand to look at me.

"George," I waited until he lifted his head. He kept his eyes on the tabletop. "Is there something you need to tell me?"

I crossed my fingers under the table then let out a sigh of dejection when he did not speak. He returned to pushing his food around. I growled softly.

"If you do not start eating right now, I'm going to force feed it to you."

I thought I saw a hint of a smile before George slowly cut up his meat and pressed a small piece through his lips. I finished off my meal and stood, adding my dishes to the ones being clean. Walking over to George I stared down at him and watched him eat robotically. I know he knew I was standing close to him for he shifted away slightly. My lips tightened but I didn't say anything about it.

"I'll see you later, okay George? You take care of yourself." I paused. "Get some sleep." I said as an afterthought.

He did not answer. I hadn't expected him to. Bending over I kissed the top of his head. He stiffened slightly but I chose to ignore it. Concentrating on my apartment, I turned on the spot and Disapparated.

Once I arrived in my apartment, I sent a letter to Ginny detailing everything that happened. Then I started another letter, this one to Charlie Weasley.

_Dear Charlie,_

_I'm sorry I haven't responded sooner to your latest correspondence. George's condition has been worrying me to no end and since he will not manage the shop, the task has fallen to me and Ron. I will not say that I don't enjoy the work, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes is a fascinating place as you well know. The many children only give me a slight headache and I am always very busy. However I spend most of my time nowadays fearing for George's health as he rarely comes out of the back room and never goes to visit his family._

_I'm almost at the end of my rope here. I know you told me I needed to be strong for George and be there for him but I don't see how I can. He doesn't speak to me anymore. Ginny tried to talk to him about his condition but he would not speak to her either. She came to me in her fit of rage and had to repair my candlestick several times._

_Please come soon, you needn't wait for my birthday. Come as soon as you can. I need your help desperately if I'm to get through to George. By the way Angelina Johnson stopped by earlier today. George spoke to her just fine whereas when Luna Lovegood, Seamus Finnigan, and Neville Longbottom visited the shop, he barely glanced at them. Any ideas as to why he would do this?_

_Your loving friend,_

_Angela_

_P.S. I'm afraid I cannot visit you in Romania. The hat styles are not to my liking._

I smiled slightly as I folded up the letter and stuck it in an envelope. Charlie and I had been writing each other frequently ever since he left after the funeral and he always ended his letters with a P.S. asking me to come visit him some day. I kept giving ridiculous excuses that I'm sure made him laugh but never gave him the real reason I couldn't go.

I gave my two letters to Cornucopia, my owl. She ruffled her feathers, gave me an affection peck which made my hand bleed, and soared out the window. I leaned against the sill, my chin in my hands, watching her fly. I sighed and looked down into the street. Shopkeepers were locking up their various stores and bustling down the streets to the secret entrances at the back of the Leaky Cauldron. I looked over to where Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes stood, with the apartment above it.

I watched as the lights went out in a window. I straightened and closed my own window. Heading for the bathroom and a relaxing bath, I wished silently for this pain inside of both me and George to ease. I wished for reconciliation between us. I wished for peace.

* * *

**Reviews make me feel warm and fuzzy inside. And Double Chocolate Dream Cookies to the person who can tell me what poem that quote came from in the A/N at the beginning of this chapter. ;-)**


	12. Grave Misunderstandings

**A/N: Okay, the quote from the A/N in the last chapter was from "One Winter Night in August." A truly hysterical poem by X. J. Kennedy that you have to check out. You'll be laughing your head off. :-D**

* * *

**Chapter 12/Grave Misunderstandings**

It was a day before my birthday, while I was working the front counter as usual, when he walked in. He was grinning broadly, his weathered face crinkling at the corner of his eyes. Heedless of the costumers currently browsing the merchandise, I squealed happily and ran to him, throwing my arms around his muscular frame in a tight hug. I had not seen him for a year and watching him walk through that door was the best thing that had happened to me so far.

As I pulled away I could hear Ron calling to his brother from across the store. Charlie waved at the younger red-head and then turned to me.

"I got your letter; sorry I couldn't get away sooner. Is there someplace we can go where we can talk about it?" His face was suddenly serious.

I pondered this a moment. I glanced at my watch. "I have a lunch break in about twenty minutes. How about then?"

He nodded. "I'll be waiting for you underneath one of those brightly colored umbrellas, okay?"

I smiled. "Sounds good, see you then."

The twenty minutes passed quickly. I practically raced out the door once my break started, calling to Ron where I would be. He looked amused. I didn't see why. I was just anxious to see a close friend whom I hadn't been able to talk to face to face in long time. I spotted him right away, his bright red hair gleaming in the light from the sun which was high in the sky. It was hot outside and by the time I got to the chair opposite him, I was sweating.

"So," I said as I sat.

"So," Charlie smiled. It was the first genuine smile I had seen on the face of a Weasley and it warmed my heart. I knew that Charlie missed his brother as much as any other Weasley, but what I liked about him was that he did not dwell on the past. He had the strength to move on and continue to live. I wish I had that strength.

"You got my letter," it was more of a statement than a question.

"Yes, and I want to know the entire story, starting with when I left for Romania. What happened?"

"Well, I started working at the shop and that's when I noticed the change in George. Ron and I got along fine, but whenever George looked at me, the sight of me seemed to hurt him. He avoided me at all costs, only speaking to me when he absolutely needed to. He stopped eating as much, and I know he isn't getting enough sleep. I'm worried about him, Charlie. What's wrong with him?"

Charlie looked thoughtful. "Well, obviously he's taken Fred's death harder than all of us. Even you." I could not deny it. "I know that Fred was in love with you, maybe seeing you hurts George because you remind him vividly of Fred. I heard that Fred couldn't stop talking about you. Maybe when George sees you, he remembers those confidential conversations he had with Fred about you."

I bit my lip. That was a definite possibility.

"What should I do then? Stop working there? Keep him from seeing me?"

Charlie's lips tightened and he shook his head slowly. "No, no I don't think so. He needs you, but he doesn't know it." He suddenly grinned. "Ginny can explain it better than I can."

A waiter came and took our orders, we ate mostly in silence. After a while I glanced at my watch again. The thirty minutes of my break was almost up. I stood.

"Sorry Charlie, I have to go now."

He stood as well. "I'll walk you back; I've got something for you."

I smiled. "My birthday's not until tomorrow."

Charlie just grinned. "I know," he said simply.

I took his hand and he looked down, surprise fading to fondness. Even though he was seven years older than me, I felt a connection with him. He was by best friend besides Ginny. Well, and George, if he ever snapped out of this strange stupor of his. We entered the shop and Charlie led me to the back storeroom. I looked for George but he wasn't there. I almost felt disappointed. Charlie spun me out in front of him and turned me to face him.

I dropped his hand. "So," I said, crossing my arms. "What's the something?"

His mouth twitched. "Turn around and close your eyes."

I frowned slightly. "Can't you just give it to me?" I asked, holding out my hand.

He tapped my palm with his finger, pushing it down. "No," he said, laughing. "Now turn around."

I sighed and did as he told me, feeling foolish. I closed my eyes and waited. I felt rough hands push my hair off my neck gently. I shivered slightly at the sudden breeze I felt. Large fingers fumbled with the clasp to my locket. I grasped it tightly.

"What are you doing?" I asked, fearful of losing my prized possession.

"Trust me," came Charlie's deep, reassuring voice.

I hesitated only briefly. Of course I trusted Charlie. My fingers slowly slipped from the small, golden heart and he lifted it off my neck. Something cold landed with a soft thump right beneath my collar bone. Charlie fastened a slender chain and pushed my hair back into place. I opened my eyes and looked down, slowly turning to face him.

It was a heart-shaped locket, silver, with small "_A"_ carved into it. Other than that embellishment it was plain. It was larger than my previous locket. When I opened it I was surprised to see it opened into three smaller hearts. Places for three pictures, for pictures of my parents, Cedric . . . and Fred. I closed it and looked up slowly at Charlie, overwhelmed by his thoughtfulness. He handed me my old locket and I wrapped my fingers around it. I could never get rid of it completely and he knew that. However this new locket was just what I needed. I smiled brightly up at him.

"Thank you Charlie," I said softly, "I love it."

Standing on my tip-toes I wrapped my arms around his neck in a tight hug, pressing my cheek against his tough one. He buried his nose in my hair, holding me close.

"I thought you might," he murmured.

I pulled away but kept my hands resting on his shoulders. "How did you know I wanted a larger one?"

He smiled. "I think you mentioned it once in one of your letters. That you wanted a place to keep a picture of Fred."

I reached up and kissed his cheek.

Just then a loud sound like the clattering of a dropped box startled me. I turned, as did Charlie, towards the source of the sound. I was surprised to see George standing in the doorway, a box of fake wands open and broken at his feet. His eyes were wide and he looked from me to Charlie to me again. I realized my arms were still around Charlie's neck and his were still around my waist. I stepped away quickly. Charlie seemed to understand.

"Hey George," he said tenderly to his younger brother. "How are you?"

George didn't answer; he was still staring at me. I tried to read something in his gaze. Was that hurt? Bewilderment? Shock? I couldn't tell. But something had definitely unnerved him.

Charlie turned to me and spoke in an effort to break the uncomfortable silence that was descending upon the room.

"So, Angela, how come you keep making excuses about coming to visit me at work?"

I flushed. I had hoped he would ask that. "Well, it's the dragons—"

"I wouldn't let them hurt you," Charlie said firmly. "Visitors aren't allowed near them anyway."

I shook my head. "No, it isn't that. It's just that—"

"She's afraid of fire." George said from his vantage point in the doorway.

We turned to look at him in surprise. His voice had been calm, factual, almost normal. Charlie looked at me frowning slightly.

"Is that true? You're afraid of fire? Why didn't you just tell me?"

I sighed. "It's complicated. My father died in a fire. . . . I witnessed it."

Charlie nodded slowly, his brown eyes compassionate. I turned to George.

"How did you remem—"

But George was gone. I raced towards the door and jumped over the box of fallen fake wands. I looked around for the one-eared Weasley but could see him nowhere. In fact if not for the scattered wands, it would have seemed like he hadn't been there at all.

0000000

I didn't see George at all the next day. Ron gave me a small smile and wished me a happy birthday. I thanked him and continued with my work. We were going to the Burrow later on, for a small party. George was invited but I wasn't sure he would come. I wanted him to. I wanted him to speak to me plainly again. I wanted to hear him laugh, to see him smile.

I got off work early. It was my birthday after all. Taking Ron's hand we prepared to Disapparate. I looked behind me in search for George. He did not show. I sighed and Ron squeezed my hand encouragingly. Spinning on the spot I concentrated on the Burrow. I felt the familiar jerk behind my navel and soon I was standing in the middle of the sitting room.

Ginny almost bowled me over with a tight hug. Molly was right behind her to crush me to her chest. I actually felt grateful for the suffocating hug; even though it wasn't the arms I wanted to be held by. . . .

Bill and Fleur were there, as well as Harry, Hermione, Mr. Weasley, Charlie, Cho Chang, and even Percy. Cho was watching Harry surreptitiously but Harry had eyes only for Ginny. He was watching her every move, memorizing her features. . . . I smiled slightly. Had Fred looked like that while he watched me?

My cake was a large one; Molly had baked it into the shape of a heart. I looked at her questioningly.

"Because of our love for you," she said, great tears welling in her eyes.

My throat constricted. Mrs. Weasley clapped her hands in front of her and I could tell she was about to make a speech.

"Angela, dear," she began. "You have been a part of our family for the past four years now. I am pleased to see how you have grown in maturity and skill. We all know that you held a special place in our Fred's heart," here her voice caught. Mr. Weasley stepped up to her but she waved him away. "And I want to thank you for standing with us during our time of grief. It was much appreciated."

I flushed with embarrassment at this attention yet I couldn't help but smile. I nodded.

"You're welcome" was all I could find to say.

She smiled brightly at me and wiped away the tears from her eyes. She then clapped her hands loudly which made me jump slightly. Plates were handed to everyone and after a hearty round of "Happy Birthday" the cake was cut and everyone began to eat.

Then came the gifts. I was still wearing the locket Charlie had given me. My parents in one space, Cedric in another. The one reserved for Fred was still empty. Hermione handed me a present that was shaped suspiciously like a book. Sure enough it was _Hogwarts: A History_. It was over one thousand pages long and I had already read it, being a Ravenclaw and it was one of the many books at Aunt Muriel's. However I did not own it so I thanked Hermione graciously.

Ron gave me a Skiving Snackbox (from Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes) and several Chocolate Frogs, Harry gave me an Everlasting Candle and I had to smile. Ginny must have told him how much I liked candles. Bill and Fleur gave me a wizard chess set. I thanked them but did not know whom I would play with. I had played a few rounds with Ron one year at Hogwarts. He repeatedly beat me but said I was pretty good at thinking up strategies. One of the advantages of being a Ravenclaw I suppose.

Cho gave me a Seven-Lock Trunk. Percy gave me an eagle feather quill and a stack of parchment. Typical but his heart was in the right place. I could see he was trying hard to be nice to me. I decided I should try to get to know him more; he was the only Weasley I hardly spoke to. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley gave me a talking mirror. I didn't think I needed one but thanked them warmly nonetheless.

Charlie had already given me his present, so he stood behind me, chuckling quietly at my hesitations over the gifts I felt I didn't need. The truth was I felt spoiled and undeserving. I shouldn't be here, receiving presents and praise. I should be with George, trying to break through the shell he had created around himself.

Ginny gave me her gift last. It wasn't wrapped and was small, but it was one of the best presents I had ever received in my life. She handed me a small photograph, and when I looked at it I gasped in surprise and a bittersweet feeling filled my heart.

It was a picture of Fred. He was laughing at something, his mouth wide and his freckled face shining. There was an empty space next to him and I wondered if George had been there, and if he had been, if he had walked out. This thought made me feel sad. George should stay with his brother, not leave. But it was the picture of Fred that I needed and wanted. I looked up at Ginny with tears in my eyes and mouthed a sincere "thank you." She nodded understandingly.

Later as I arranged my presents in my apartment, I sat down on my bed and ceremoniously placed Fred's picture in my locket. He looked so happy, his body shaking with mirth. I wondered what he was laughing at. Slipping the locket around my neck once more, I fingered it as it lay upon my chest, just above my breasts. I picked up my old, golden one and placed it in the first compartment of the Seven-Lock Trunk. I also placed alongside it Cedric's photograph from the Room of Requirement during my sixth year, and the scarf Ginny made me in Cedric's Hufflepuff colors along with my letters from Charlie. Locking the trunk with the smallest of the many keys, I patted the top of it gently.

"Well Cedric," I whispered to the empty air, "another year without you. But you know what? It wasn't that bad. It wasn't that bad."

The full moon shone brightly through my window as I climbed into bed after a nice, hot shower. The covers felt warm around me and I sighed contentedly and snuggled deeper within their comforting embrace. Tonight I felt at peace.

0000000

_I was standing in the middle of a deserted Quidditch pitch. Why was I standing here? I started towards the exit but suddenly it disappeared. I looked around and there it was across the pitch. I walked towards it but again it disappeared once I reached it. This was strange. I heard the sound of broomsticks and looked up. There was Fred and George flying back and forth, hitting Bludgers. Ginny and Harry were there too, chasing a small golden Snitch. Ron hovered near a goal post, watching his teammates closely._

_There was Angelina Johnson with the Quaffle, tossing it to Katie Bell who in turn threw it to Alicia Spinnet. I watched silently, wondering again why I was here. Suddenly a broomstick was beneath me and I was rising in the air._

"_Nice of you to join us," Fred grinned at me. I felt my heart flutter at his smile. I flew towards him and hovered alongside of him._

"_Fred?" I asked, incredulous._

"_That's right. I'm Fred, the one with two ears."_

_I laughed, I was so happy to see him again, alive and well. But was he alive? This had to be a dream. But I didn't care._

_Suddenly the pitch spun around and I was in one of the hallways at Hogwarts. Fred was still beside me. He was holding my hand. I looked up at him and he pulled me close, placing his mouth over mine. This time I did not hesitate but reached up around his neck, leaning into him, fingering his flaming hair as his hands pressed against my back._

_But suddenly his hair grew shorter, his lips grew chapped, and the arms that held me were large and muscular. I pulled away quickly and cried out in surprise to see that the one I was kissing was not Fred, but Charlie._

_Before I could ask what was going on, a Bludger came out of nowhere and hit Charlie in the stomach. He was knocked to the ground, grunting in pain. I looked around and saw George, his face as gaunt as ever, his freckles standing out like ink dots on his pale face. In his hand he held a bat and he was glaring furiously at his older brother. He had hit the Bludger at Charlie, but why?_

"_George! What are you doing?" I cried out in horror, concern for both Weasley brothers building up in me._

_George turned his gaze to me and the expression in his eyes changed from anger to hurt bewilderment._

"_Angie . . ."_

_He stepped forward but before he could reach me he collapsed. I ran over and turned him over. He was breathing shallowly; his body was wasted and could no longer support him. He was dying. I screamed for help._

I awoke in a cold sweat. My eyes were wide with fear. That had to have been one of the strangest dreams I had ever had. I did not dream much but when I did they were usually significant. What was this one trying to tell me? I looked at my clock. It was three in the morning. Could I risk waking up Ginny? I had to talk to her. She could tell me what my dream meant.

Slipping a robe on, I spun around on the spot, concentrating on Ginny's room. I landed with a loud _crack_ on top of her bed. She shrieked and sat up quickly, groping for her wand. I saw that I had landed on her legs and got up quickly, pressing my hand against her mouth.

"Shhh, it's okay. It's me." I lifted my hand away when I was sure she would be quiet.

"Angela?" She whispered.

I picked up her wand which had fallen to the floor.

"_Lumos,_" I said softly.

The light from the tip of the wand illuminated Ginny's pale face. Her eyes registered surprise and then annoyance.

"What did you Apparate on top of me for?" she hissed.

I smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry, but I have something very important to tell you. And then I need to ask you something."

Something in my tone must have told her the seriousness of the situation. She sat up completely and scooted to the side so I could sit next to her. I did and handed her the wand. She held it up so she could look at me.

"What is this about?" She asked, her freckled face shadowed by bewilderment.

I took a deep breath and then told her about my dream in detail. Ginny remained stoic throughout the entire description and I couldn't read her expression. When I finished she pulled her lips together tightly.

"Have you and Charlie kissed?" She asked, her tone almost accusatory.

I frowned as a slightly flush of anger reddened my cheeks. "No. I gave him a kiss on the cheek when he gave me my birthday present, but that's it." I said this stiffly, wondering what her problem was.

"Did George see you?" She was relentless.

My frown dissolved however when I realized what she was getting at. Now I was confused.

"Ginny no, no. That's not possible."

She raised her eyebrows questioningly. I went on, upset that she would even insinuate that George . . . that he . . . liked me.

"George could not have feelings for me. He can't!"

"Why not?" Ginny was surprisingly calm.

I sputtered, trying to find a good excuse in my muddled brain. "Because—he's not—he doesn't—why won't he speak to me then? Why does he avoid me? You say he feels one way Ginevra, but clearly, his feelings are opposite."

"But if you will just speak with him—"

I cut her off. "He doesn't want to talk to me! He doesn't want to look at me! I might as well have killed Fred for he seems to hate me."

Ginny looked shocked. "He doesn't hate you Angela! But obviously he's in pain. Look at your dream! He's dying!"

"Then it'll be his own stupid fault for not taking care of himself."

"But he needs you—"

"Shut it, Ginny! I'm sick and tired of you and Charlie telling me that George needs me, that I need to be here for him, that I need to be strong for him. I'm sick of pretending to be strong for someone who clearly cares nothing about me or else he would come to me!"

"But—"

"I've had enough," I said with finality.

Turning on the spot before she could say more, I Disapparated. Once I was back in my apartment, I went straight to the kitchen and began chopping up vegetables as hard as I could, taking out my frustrations on the poor plants. Although it was four in the morning, I had to do something or I was afraid I'd go mad.

I had tried my best, I had plastered on the fake smiles, laughed at Ron's jokes, kept a brave face for George just like Charlie had asked me to. None of it had worked. And it was ridiculous to think that George had feelings for me. Hadn't he seemed happy for me and Fred when Fred had revealed his feelings for me? And now that Fred was dead he almost completely ignored me. Was that the behavior of someone who liked someone else?

I finished dicing the vegetables and stomped into my small sitting room. Sitting down heavily on the couch I stared at my reflection in the large kitchen knife's blade. I looked tired and worn out. My caramel colored hair hung limp down my shoulders. I was worn out from trying to hide my true feelings.

The fact of the matter was I had not completely gotten over Fred's death, despite my appearance that I had. I longed for his touch, I ached for his presence, I almost moaned in agony whenever I thought of his gentle yet passionate kiss in the hallway. It was like when Cedric died all over again.

Fred would not want me to ignore his brother while he was in pain. Deep down, I knew that. But it was hard, looking into the face that was exactly like Fred's minus an ear. Now that George's face was gaunt with malnourishment, he did not look so much like Fred but the resemblance was still extremely strong.

I knew I mustn't see Fred in him. That wouldn't be fair to George. George was his own person, not Fred. I had to keep remembering that. I stuck my tongue out at my reflection and watched as it stuck its tongue back at me. I sighed and bowed my head.

"I can't do this anymore, Cedric," I said to my locket. "I can't live like this. Should I go to him? I should, I know. He needs me. I just wish that—"

I was interrupted by my door flying open and George rushing in, wand held high. I was too shocked to move. George pointed his wand at me and shouted, "_Relashio!_" The knife fell from my hands. I looked from it back up to George, wondering why in the world he was at my apartment this early.

"Angela don't! You can't!" He shouted at me. I had no idea what he was talking about. There was a crazed look in his sunken eyes.

"George?" I breathed, unable to speak louder than that. "What—"

"Don't—you can't—Fred—" He was breathing heavily in great gasps, his words came out garbled and broken. "Can't—you too—please!"

Tears were rolling down his cheeks. I was beginning to understand. He'd seen me with a knife in my hands; he must have heard what I was saying to Cedric. . . .

"Wait, did you think I was about to kill myself?" I asked, horrified.

George was trembling all over. "Lose you too—I can't. Not you too! Please don't!"

He collapsed in front of me, grabbing my legs tightly. His head fell forward onto my lap and his shoulder shook as sobs wracked his body. I was too stunned to do anything. He finally had begun speaking to me, but what a way to start! I hadn't seen him cry this hard since we knelt beside Fred's body in the Great Hall a year ago.

My legs were getting numb from George's solid grip but I did not push him away. I slowly brought up my hands and started running my fingers through the flaming red hair, fingering the fiery strands. My fingertips brushed the dark hole that replaced his left ear but I did not recoil.

"Shh, shh," I soothed.

"I heard you talking—holding the knife—couldn't let you." His voice was muffled from my robe.

"I know, I know," I said softly, tenderly. My fingers brushed his neck and I felt a strange tingling go up my arm. I returned my fingers to his hair.

"I can't lose you Angie, not after Fred. . . . I need you, Angie. I need you. Don't leave me."

He sounded like a little child. I moved my fingers to under his chin and forced his head up to look at me. He looked so pitiful and my heart went out to him. I brushed his hair out of his eyes and leaned over to press my lips to his forehead. When I straightened there were tears in my eyes.

"I'm not going to leave you, George," I said gently. "I wasn't contemplating suicide."

He looked confused. "But the knife—your words. You said—"

"I was talking about _you_. Whether or not I should go to _you_. To find out why you've been avoiding me all year and not opening up to let me help you."

George looked rueful. "I didn't want to bring it up. I thought it would hurt you. . . ." He looked like he wanted to say more but no words continued to flow from his mouth. I sighed.

"I need to talk about it too," I said. "I miss him too."

I reached down and grabbed George under the armpits, helping him to stand and standing myself. I held him to me for a moment, each of us taking deep breaths. Then I sat him down on the sofa and took my place beside him, leaning my head against his chest, listening to his heart beat rapidly.

"I feel," began George, "like a part of me has been ripped from my being. Fred and I were really close, you know? I could sometimes tell what he was thinking and the same with him to me. I sometimes expect his voice to speak with mine, in unison, the way we used to. But his voice doesn't come. I hear only my voice and it scares me."

He paused and I drew away in order to look at him. His eyes were red and mine were misty as I listened to him pour out his heart.

"Fred was always the leader. I just followed. He had a prank to play, I copied him. He spoke, I echoed. Now I have to lead and that frightens me. I have to be the leader. I have to be the boss. The hole that Fred's supposed to occupy gets bigger each day. I can't eat, he's not laughing at the table. I can't sleep; he's not snoring in the bed next to mine. I can't speak, he's not giving me the reason to."

A tear trickled down his cheek. I reached up with a trembling hand and touched it. It dissolved on my finger and I touched it to my lip, leaving it there. When I ran my tongue on it, it tasted salty. He hadn't noticed. I was surprised his voice was so steady. There was a moment of silence. I reached up and turned his face to look at me.

"If you invite people over for dinner, or go to the Burrow, there can be laughter once more. If you let Ron or Percy be your roommate, there can be snoring again. If you find the courage, you won't have to wait for a reason to speak."

"Who will give me that courage?" He asked wistfully.

I smiled slightly. "I am here for you, George. And so is your family. We want to help you. But you have to let us."

He lifted a hand to my face and touched my cheek gently. I let him, still staring into his eyes. Very slowly he began to nod.

"I'd like some help." He said softly.

I smiled and placed my head back against his heart. His arm fell around my shoulder. I was suddenly tired; this late night/early morning drama had drained me. I stifled a yawn.

"What were you doing here anyway?" I asked sleepily.

"I was going to leave your present outside the door. I'm sorry I missed your birthday."

"Where's the present?"

"Outside the door."

"What is it?"

"A Wizard's Wireless."

I smiled slightly. I did not own one. That was thoughtful of him. I would get it in the morning. My eyelids felt heavy.

"Tomorrow, you're eating three full meals." I murmured.

"Yes, mother." I could hear a smirk in his voice which made me smile. Some of the old George was coming back.

There was a moment's pause during which I almost fell asleep. However George had still one more thing to say.

"Angie?"

My lips curled upwards at the sound the nickname the twin's had given me. It had been too long since I heard it. "Hmm?"

"What's with you and Charlie?" There was sincere curiosity in his question.

"Nothing," I said truthfully. "I love him like a brother. . . . That's all."

George did not say anything else and I promptly fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: Okay you guys, one more chapter and maybe an epilogue until the end of this story. I think you've got the gist of the reviewing thing. This time however, I am not going to post the next chapter until I get at least 4 reviews for this one (hint, hint). :-P**


	13. Winter Proposals

**A/N: This is the last chapter before the Epilogue. :-( I know, I'm sad to see it end as well. Thank you, thank you, thank you, all you wonderful people who've reveiwed. Ya'll really encouraged me and I think you're part of the reason I've been able to write it this fast. :-D So give yourselves a pat on the back and have a cookie. You're all fantastic! **_hugs_

**Oh yeah, I hope you all like fluffiness, cuz there's going to be a LOT in this chapter and the Epilogue. ;-) :-P **

* * *

**Chapter 13/Winter Proposals**

Over the summer and fall months George grew steadily healthier and more confident. With the help of his family, Lee Jordan, and me, he slowly became at least three-quarters of what he had been before Fred had died. Ron had moved in as his roommate and I could see that made a difference. There were still moments when I caught a glimpse of pain flicker across his eyes, but Ron or I were quick to say something to help him get through it.

George helped me through my pain too. Although he didn't have Charlie's strong arms to feel safe in, and he didn't have Charlie's deep, reassuring voice, he knew things about me I had never told Charlie. He knew what my boggart was, he knew that I was afraid of fire, he knew how much I hurt on Cedric's birthday, and he knew how I liked listening to the heartbeats of my friends. He held a special place in my heart.

I continued to write to Charlie however, believing that a strong friendship such as ours should not be negated. He seemed glad that I was finally helping George along and he encouraged me in every letter. It took a while for Ginny to come around after I apologized to her, but now she grinned as brightly as before.

Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes seemed much brighter now that George managed the store from the front. He even laughed once when I had to chase a little boy who was trying to steal a Pygmy Puff. Then the Puff got away and we had to close the shop while we searched for it. I don't think I that much fun since I sat in on that _Potterwatch_ session.

It felt so good to see George laughing again. His face had filled out nicely and he now practiced Quidditch with Ron some days so his toned arms and chest fit well with his lean form. He would never have quite the stocky frame had had been before; his close death by starvation took care of that. But he didn't care. He was healthy now, that's all that mattered.

The only thing from his depressed state that stayed was the worry lines on his forehead. It made him look older than his twenty-one years, but as soon as he smiled, you could tell he was still young at heart. I loved it when he smiled. It told me that everything would be all right now.

Wintertime came and with it Christmas. I had been invited to the Burrow for Christmas Eve. The shop closed early, being one of the busiest days of the year (why anyone would want to buy presents at the last minute along with half of the country is beyond me). Taking George's hand firmly in mine, with Ron holding tightly to my other, I spun on the spot, concentrating on the sitting room of the Burrow. I felt the sucking pull behind my navel and suddenly we were whooshed into the middle of our destination. Ron looked slightly green.

"I know I've done that a million times," he said. "But why couldn't we have just taken the Floo Network?"

"It involves fire." Both George and I answered at the same time. I gave him a smile.

Ron nodded sheepishly. "Oh, right."

Ginny came hurtling out of the kitchen, covered with flour. She threw her arms around first George then me then Ron. She was grinning broadly as she stepped back. A spot of flour rested on her cheek. Harry came into the room, looking for Ginny. His eyes lit up when he saw her and I smiled inwardly although my chest was aching. Fred had once looked at me like that before his eyes glazed over in death. No one else had since.

Harry stepped up to Ginny and lovingly wiped away the spot on her cheek. Ginny suddenly seemed to forget we were there and wrapped her arms around Harry's neck, kissing him fiercely. Ron looked indignant and George and I had to force him out of the room. We ended up in the kitchen were a large pile of freshly baked cookies lay strewn out on the table. Ron immediately forgot about Ginny and Harry and dove for the treats. George soon followed. I rolled my eyes.

After they had inhaled about five each, Molly came into the kitchen and slapped their hands away from a sixth.

"Those are for the party tonight!" She scolded.

She turned to open the refrigerator and George swiped two more cookies when her back was turned. Ron tried to do the same but he was too slow. Molly rounded on him and waved her arms.

"OUT! OUT I SAY!" She screeched.

George grinned at Ron's despondent state as he scampered out of the kitchen. I couldn't help but grin back.

"Is there anything I can help you with, Molly?" I asked.

She turned to me, a smile suddenly on her face. "Oh no, dear," she said sweetly, "I've got everything under control."

She turned to a mixing bowl and added something to it. George raised his eyebrows at me and dangled the two cookies he had swiped in front of him. I stifled a giggle. Sneaking out of the kitchen together, we skirted past Ginny and Harry who were in deep conversation and made our way out the door and into the garden. Hermione smiled at me while Ron picked a handful of powdery snow and crunched it into a snowball. Then he threw it. It went in a short arch before it landed right on top of Hermione's head. She looked stunned then laughed.

I watched in amusement as Hermione picked up some snow and began a snowball fight between her and Ron. I hadn't thought she would do something like this. But then again, she was not as uptight as she used to be. George waved a cookie in front of my face. I took and smiled at him. He bit into his and grinned, crumbs falling out of his mouth and into the corners of his lips and onto his chin and sweater. I suddenly had to fight the urge to wipe them off his face. Where had that come from? Instead I touched my own mouth and chin indicating where he had them. He understood and smeared the crumb covered half of his face on his sweater sleeve.

I bit into my own cookie and then wished I hadn't. Cinnamon exploded in my mouth and the sweetness embedded itself into my tongue and in the corners of my teeth. Cinnamon. I breathed in the scent deeply, lowering my eyelids in bittersweet bliss. Fred. He had tasted somewhat like this. Sweet yet with a slight tang, like cinnamon.

Someone touched my arm and I looked up through bleary vision at George. He smiled sadly, knowing exactly what I was thinking.

"Cinnamon's better than Hippogriff poo." He stated in a serious voice.

I had to laugh. Yes, it was a good thing poo didn't remind me of Fred. George touched my shoulder gently. I could see he wanted to say something and waited expectantly.

"Angie," he said softly, "I—"

Three loud _cracks _coming in quick succession interrupted him, and Bill, Fleur, and Charlie Apparated into the garden. Turning away from George I dropped my cookie in a squeal as Charlie ran up and grabbed me around the waist, spinning me around. When he set be back down I could not rid the silly grin that had planted itself on my face.

"I take it you're glad to see me?" I asked.

Charlie's smile widened. "You know I am," he said sincerely.

It was then that I noticed something flicker in his eyes that made me uneasy. I tried to shake off the feeling. Of course Charlie Weasley wasn't looking at me in _that_ way. We were like brother and sister, best friends. I heard George inhale sharply and looked over at him. He had gone slightly pale and was staring at Charlie. More specifically Charlie's eyes. Had he seen the same thing I had?

Charlie stepped back and turned to his younger brother. His eyes scrutinized the one-eared twin as he took in George's appearance. When he was done he smiled and I knew he approved.

"You're looking well, George. How are you feeling?"

"Better," George admitted.

Charlie clapped him on the shoulder. "Good to hear, little brother."

As we walked into the house with Bill and Fleur in tow, Ron and Hermione waved but continued playing in the snow. Seeing two nineteen-year-olds cavorting around in the white powder made me smile. They had had a rough school year; they deserved to have some fun.

I noticed as we stepped into the house and stomped the snow off our boots, that all of the Weasleys had become more affectionate as of late. Molly still blew her top sometimes, but not as often. Ginny had always been the pet of the family, but I could see them making efforts to display love on Ron now also. Of course, it had almost always been the twins who would insult their siblings, most of the time Fred with George echoing. They had still all loved each other of course, only now they showed it more openly.

The Christmas tree in the sitting room was covered with homemade ornaments. It was slightly homely looking, but I could see the love that had been placed in each stitch of each decoration. That in itself made the tree the most beautiful I had ever seen.

I was standing there staring at it, with my arms crossed over my chest, when I felt two large hands grasp my upper arms gently and chapped, blistered lips kiss the top of my head. I smiled slightly.

"Your mother kick you out of the kitchen, Charlie?"

"Not exactly," came the answer.

I turned to face up, looking up into his brown eyes. "Then why are you here?"

"I wanted to talk to you . . . alone."

Something in his tone made me want to run away. My feet stayed where they were however. I took a deep breath and lifted my arms to indicate the space around us.

"Well, we're alone."

He smiled slightly. "Not really, someone could walk in on us at any moment. Let's go to the clearing."

I thought for a moment. I trusted Charlie completely, but if I needed to get away quickly, I could just Disapparate. I nodded. Taking my hand, Charlie spun on the spot and with that uncomfortable jerk we were suddenly in the clearing. Charlie dropped my hand and strode a few paces away. I watched him closely. His broad shoulders shook as he took a deep breath. When he turned back to me, his face was serious and his eyes were tender.

I suddenly grew cold as I realized what was about to happen. But how could it have happened? Had I said anything? Done anything to make him want to pour out his heart to me? He would only get hurt. I had to stop him. I had to—

"Angela." He was standing right in front of me, one hand clasping mine, the other pushing back my hair. "I know we've only known each other for a couple of years. One and a half if you want to be technical. But I feel like I've known you for ages."

My heart ached. I opened my mouth to interrupt him but he placed a calloused finger over my lips.

"Just hear me out, please. Your letters to me always made me feel alive; I always looked forward to hearing from you. I could hear your voice in my mind as I read them. I counted the days until I could see you again. I'm not sure exactly when these feelings for you began, but it didn't matter. All I had to do was look into your shining eyes and I was mesmerized."

I groaned inwardly. Why, oh why did this have to happen? I could say nothing however. I could do nothing. I could only wait until he stopped. His hand brushed through my hair and down to my back. I shivered involuntarily. There was no denying that he was handsome, and strong of character, and it would be easy to fall in love with him. But that just wasn't how I saw him and it didn't seem right.

"I love you, Angela Barry," his voice was gentle, tender. He gathered me in his arms and pressed his lips against my forehead. "I know that it seems sudden but . . ."

He stepped back and fished in his pocket. I held my breath, my lips, nose, and ears stinging in the frosty weather. Out came a small velvet box. My breath left me in a _whoosh_. I noticed that his hand shook slightly as he held out the box, kneeling in the snow. I could only stare at him. He took a deep breath.

"Angela Barry, I know that I'm more than a couple years older than you and could hardly be called wealthy, but I would love you more than air and take care of you like the treasure you are." Charlie opened the box revealing a simple diamond ring. He smiled ruefully. "I know it isn't a large diamond, but believe me when I say that I put my whole heart into finding it. Angela Barry, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

I opened my mouth then closed it. Tears pricked the corner of my eyes. How had this happened? I didn't mean for it to. But he was so sincere and I knew that every word he had spoken to me was the truth. He loved me. He really did love me.

"Charlie . . ." my voice failed me.

I reached out and picked up the ring from its place among the satin. Holding it in my hand, I stared down at it. Charlie stood and closed my fingers around the ring.

"You don't have to give me your answer right away," he said gently. "I understand this might be sudden for you. Just think about it." His lips twitched. "Put it on if your answer is yes."

I could only nod dumbly, still staring at my hand. A calloused finger lifted my chin and then I was looking up into Charlie's intense gaze. He ran his finger from my temple down to my mouth and traced my lips delicately. Then he leaned down and chapped, blistered lips covered mine. I was too shocked to resist.

His kiss was not like Draco's or Fred's. It was gentle yes and not aggressive, but firm, as if he were making a statement. It was matter-of-fact. His fingers slipped through my hair but I could not kiss him back. I only stood there as his mouth pressed decisively against mine. When he pulled away he did not seem to notice my lack of reciprocation.

I knew I should say something, but looking up into his face, glowing with love and happiness, I couldn't. I only gave him a weak smile and took his hand as we Disapparated. When we arrived in the sitting room, I excused myself and ran to find Ginny. I found her up in her room, laying on her bed and humming softly as she flipped through a book about Quidditch.

I shut the door behind me and approached her.

"Ginny," I said, "I need to talk to you."

She turned around and looked up at me questioningly. I held out the hand that still held the ring. She stared at it blankly a moment before smiling brightly.

"He finally asked you!" She squealed.

I sighed and sank down onto the bed. "I can't marry him, Ginny."

She looked confused. "Why not? I thought—"

I shook my head. "I don't love him like that, Ginny."

She frowned. "I thought that surely—"

"Yes, I know. He's sweet, handsome, strong, and romantic. But I've only ever seen him as my older brother. I can't believe how I led him on." I paused. "Maybe he misread something in my letters . . ."

Ginny looked very confused now. "Why did you write letters to him? Was that part of your plan to get him to talk to you?"

Now I was the one confused. "What are you talking about?"

"What are _you_ talking about?"

"I'm talking about my letters to Charlie."

Realization seemed to dawn on her. "Charlie? He asked you to marry him?"

"Yes," I frowned at her. "Who did you think I was talking about?"

She ignored my question. "What happened exactly?"

I exhaled loudly. "He took me to the clearly and proposed. Then he said he would wait while I thought about it." I paused a moment before continuing. "Then he kissed me."

Ginny's light brown eyes widened like tea saucers. "Did you kiss him back?"

I shook my head. "I couldn't! I mean, it wasn't like it was a bad kiss. It was enjoyable. But . . ."

"No fireworks?"

"Exactly. And his lips were chapped and blistered so it felt a bit strange. But I can't really hold that against him. I mean he works with dragons and fire does that to you." I was babbling. I shut up.

Ginny nodded slowly. "So, what are you going to do?"

I glanced sidelong at her. "Well, what do you think I should do?"

Ginny sighed and ran her hand through her long, fiery hair.

"Angela, I would love for you to become my sister-in-law. But I can't tell you who to marry. That's your decision."

"But before, when you thought I was talking about someone else, who was it?"

Ginny turned back to her book. "You're on your own with this one, Angela. I'm sorry."

I growled in frustration. When Ginny didn't turn back, I stormed out of the room. The party would start in a couple of hours. I would have to tell Charlie then. I felt terrible about it, but I just couldn't marry him. Something just didn't seem right.

Skirting past Ron and Hermione, who were talking in the sitting room, holding hands and looking very cozy, and Mrs. Weasley, who was still in the kitchen making our Christmas Eve dinner, I made my way out to the garden where I could think in peace about what I was going to say to Charlie.

It was twilight, the sun setting behind snow laden trees. Pink and gold shimmered in the snow at my feet and on the fence-posts. It all looked picturesque and beautiful. It took my breath away.

I was still clutching the ring in my hand and I stared at it, turning it around and around in front of my eyes. It really was beautiful. I shut my eyes at the inner pain that coursed through me. How would he take it? I didn't think I could bear to see his soft brown eyes full of hurt.

"So it's true," a tight voice from my right caused me to open my eyes. I turned around and saw George, shivering slightly in the snow. I frowned slightly.

"What?"

He stepped closer, glaring at the ring in my hand. "He asked you."

I glanced at the ring and slowly lowered my hand to my side, clutching it tightly. "What of it?"

"You can't marry him, Angie."

I already knew that but hearing him speak my thoughts with such coldness made me become defensive. I crossed my arms.

"And what gives you the right to say that?" I asked, angrily.

He hesitated, seemingly regretting his words. Then he growled softly, almost to himself.

"You said you wouldn't leave me," he said finally.

I gave a short, harsh laugh. "Marrying Charlie wouldn't make me leave you. You'd still have me."

"It's not the same," he said in a low voice, stepping closer.

I stepped back slightly. I knew everything he was saying was true, but for some reason I argued. I grew angry, defensive. For no reason I snapped, "What do you care? It's not like you've ever loved me like that, you barely spoke to me all year. You avoided me. You hated me!"

I instantly wanted to take it back. But it was too late. Something flashed behind George's eyes.

"Is that what you think?" He shouted.

He whipped out his wand and I flinched involuntarily, suddenly afraid. I was shocked therefore, when he cried, "_Expecto Patronum!_"

A slender, silver unicorn leaped from the tip of his wand. I gaped openly as it looked at me a moment before galloping away. Shutting my mouth slowly I turned to face George. His expression was suddenly tender.

"How long?" I croaked softly, unable to believe what I had just seen.

He stepped forward and raised a hand to my cheek. His fingers brushed against it and a shiver went up my spine.

"Ever since that day in the Great Hall, when me and Fred talked you out of killing yourself. You placed your ear over my heart and something happened. I can't explain it."

"Why didn't you say something?" I breathed, my mind still trying to wrap around the fact that George loved me.

A sad smile tugged at George's lips. "You were with Malfoy. And I knew Fred had feelings for you too. I never told him. I was always the more passive twin. I let him fall in love with you. He deserved you more than I did.

"And that is why I couldn't look at you this past year. Why I avoided you. I thought that I shouldn't try to pursue a relationship with you so soon after Fred's death. We were both too emotional and I felt it would be an insult to Fred. You were Fred's girl in my mind, and so you became taboo. So I kept away, not touching you, not talking. Trying desperately to still the feelings inside of me."

Tears pricked the corner of my eyes as understanding flooded over me. Many things made sense now. Ginny's comments, George's hesitation to tell me Fred's Patronus, his quiet encouragements. It all fit. He loved me just as much as Fred had; only he had shown it differently. In the little things: The hugs, the smiles, the tarts, the forgiveness. How could I have been so blind to it?

He stepped closer still, his breath now warming my frozen cheeks. I stood still, one question still hovering around my tongue. I let it out slowly.

"Why now?"

He grasped my hand and opened it slowly in between us. The ring Charlie had given shone softly in the fading light. George touched it with a hesitant finger.

"When I heard, I knew I could not let you make your decision without knowing my true feelings." His gaze moved from the ring to my eyes and the tenderness in it made my heart flutter. "I love you, Angie. More than you'll probably ever know." He dropped my hand. "I just needed for you to know before. . . ."

He moved to turn away. I grabbed his arm. He turned back, looking slightly apprehensive. I pocked the ring and shook my head slowly.

"George, I love Charlie like a brother. Nothing more. I'm afraid he has proposed to the wrong girl. I don't share his feelings."

George looked surprised. "But I thought—that day in the storeroom—"

I took his hand slowly. "I was simply thanking him for his gift."

His face was so close, I felt mine heat up. Strange sensations filled me and shocked me. Never had I felt this way about George. It hadn't seemed possible. But here those feelings were, hovering beneath my skin, longing to jump out. He took my face in his hands and stroked my cheek gently. My breath caught in my throat.

Slowly he leaned over, brushing his lips against mine. He hesitated and drew back slightly before moving forward again. This time his lips stayed longer on mine but it still seemed hesitant, as if he was not sure. I lifted my arms to around his neck and smoothly pushed his head towards me, locking his mouth over mine. His arms encircled my waist and my fingers dug into his flaming hair. Electricity jolted through my veins. A growing flame burned in my chest.

I pressed myself against him, letting my senses fly out the window. His confidence grew then and our kiss became passionate. Our mouths searched each other heatedly. It was not gentle and sweet like Fred's, nor was it firm and factual like Charlie's. It was not aggressive and controlling like Malfoy's, it was something else all together. It was heaven.

We pulled away far too soon for my liking, but Molly had started calling from the kitchen that supper was being served. I looked up into George's eyes and his lips curled in a smile.

"Do you want to tell her? Or should I?"

I laughed slightly. "I think I should tell Charlie first."

George nodded solemnly. "Poor bloke."

I sighed and dropped my arms from around his neck. "I still don't know what to say."

"Give him his ring back and say 'I'm sorry, but I prefer peanuts to sulfur.'"

"Peanuts?" I asked, slightly confused.

George's smile widened. "Yeah. Remember? Fred was cinnamon, I was peanuts."

I remembered now. I grinned. "Good thing I like peanuts, huh?"

He took my hand and held it tightly. "Good thing indeed."

0000000

To say that the family was surprised by our announcement would be untrue. In fact it was almost as if they expected it. I had spoken to Charlie beforehand, giving him back his ring and trying to ignore the hurt look he gave me.

"But, I thought—"

"I know," I said apologetically, "and I'm sorry it had to be this way. I love you, I really do. But as a brother, nothing else."

He ran his large, calloused hand through his hair. And then, unexpectedly, he smiled.

"You're eyes are shining. George finally come through?"

I started in surprise. "How'd you—how could you—what?"

His strong shoulders shook as he threw back his head with laughter. "That boy has been pining after you for the longest. I knew it was only a matter of time." He sobered then. "Just my luck you had to feel the same for him, huh?"

I flushed slightly. "I'm sorry."

He patted my arm. "Don't be. I was just being my usual reckless self. I really spend too much time around those dragons." He looked down at me intensely. "Just as long as you don't hate me or anything, I'm okay with you marrying my brother. I don't want any awkwardness around us."

I nodded slowly. "Do you think things could go back the way it used to be between us?"

Charlie pondered this a moment. "I don't think things could ever completely go back. My feelings for you are strong, Angela. But I will make the effort."

I smiled and hugged him briefly. "Thank you, Charlie. For understanding."

"Happy Christmas, Angela."

Ginny practically screamed with joy when George and I told the rest of the family. Molly had tears in her eyes and Mr. Weasley was smiling fondly at us. Bill grinned widely and Fleur beamed. Percy sniffed.

"I'd say it was about time," he said stiffly, but his eyes were twinkling.

Then Ron chose that moment to step forward, with Hermione on his arm. The room grew quiet as he cleared his throat nervously. His ears were pink.

"Mum, Dad," he began. "Hermione and I—"

Ginny's squeal cut him off. Hermione held up her left hand, a diamond ring sparkling on her finger. George tightened his grip on my fingers. I looked up at him. He was grimacing.

"What?" I whispered as the rest of the Weasley family congratulated their youngest son.

"I forgot about the ring," he whispered back. He turned to me, his eyes wide with panic.

I laughed and reached up, brushing my lips against his. "We can deal with that later. Tonight, let's just have a Happy Christmas."

He pulled me into a hug and held me tightly, burying his nose in my hair. I rested my ear above his heart and listened to its quick beat.

"I love you, Angie."

I smiled. "I love you too, Georgie."

He snickered softly. I snuggled closer in his arms and sighed contentedly. So this is love. I found it was perfectly beautiful.

* * *

**A/N: So yeah, sorry all you Charlie/Angela fans. The George/Angie pairing has been in my head ever since Fred died in the book and I could not convince myself otherwise :-P Don't forget that reviews make me feel happy! And you always want a happy author. ;-) :-P**


	14. Epilogue

**A/N: Well, this is it. The Epilogue. Once again I want to thank all you people who have followed this story so faithfully. I really did not expect such a big turn out in reviews. I'm sad this is the last of the Color Series but who knows? We may see Angela Barry again sometime in the future.**

* * *

**Epilogue**

We had a double wedding the following spring; Hermione positively glowed in her wedding gown. Ron's ears turned bright pink when he saw her coming up the aisle, but he had the widest smile I had ever seen on his face. Ginny and I had gushed over Hermione as we helped her get ready. She had never been noticeably attractive, but today, with love shining like an aura around her, she looked absolutely breathtaking.

Her hair was down, and although it was still bushy, we had brushed it until it shone golden. She wore a small circlet of wildflowers around her head, and her sleeveless gown was simple white but elegant. It was straight all the way down until it trailed about half a foot behind her and she wore no veil. In her hands she held a bouquet of wildflowers to match the ones in her hair. More than one guest caught their breath when she began walking down to meet her soon-to-be husband.

I don't think I looked half as beautiful as Hermione, but she and Ginny were quick to disagree. My caramel colored hair was done up in an elegant twist. A small tiara rested in front of it. The dress I wore was formfitting at the top but once it reached my waist it flared out like a fountain around me. It had elegant swirls embroidered from the hem of the skirt up until it reached the center at a point. I wore gloves up to my elbows and carried a dozen roses which were enchanted to look silver. My locket lay on my chest, my one piece of jewelry besides the tiara.

I wondered anxiously for a while if George would think I looked beautiful. He had never said anything like that during the entire five years I knew him. But I needn't have worried. As soon as I started walking down the aisle, his face lit up like the sun and his expression was so full of love my throat constricted and tears gathered in my eyes.

As I took his hand and faced the old wizard that had presided over Bill and Fleur's wedding, I thought over our conversation the day before, after the rehearsal dinner. We were sitting on the sofa, his arm around me and my head resting about his beating heart. He was playing with my hair and I was ready for a peaceful time together before Molly whisked us off to our rooms. But then George asked a question.

"Why me?"

I straightened, looking at him in surprise. "Why you?" I asked, confused.

"Yes," his face was serious. "Why did you choose me?"

My face softened. Reaching up I stroked his cheek gently. I had not known what to say exactly. How could I tell him that I felt such a peace when I was around him? What words could I find to describe the strange yet wonderful sensation I felt flow through me when he looked at me with that expression full of love?

What could I say to convey how I loved the way he always encouraged me, the way he comforted me, the way he forgave me? His touch sent shivers up my spine; his tender glances sent the sides of my mouth curling in a smile; his kisses ignited a burning flame inside my chest, the one fire I did not shy away from. How could I express that?

How could I explain the amazing way his loyalty to me stirred my soul? He had waited five years for me to come around. What kind of man waits five years for a girl to notice him? He never gave up on me. He had explained to me why he had distanced himself from me the past year and it made complete sense to me. His loyalty to his brother forbade him to tell me his true feelings. He thought of his brother before himself and I loved that. He was selfless.

But how was I to explain all this to him? He was waiting patiently for an answer. I finally came up with the words.

"Because you are George Weasley; and I love everything about you."

He had smiled at me then, the same smile he was giving me now. His grip around my hand tightened and I mouthed "I love you" to him. His smile widened and his face glowed. I gave a quiet laugh; I don't think I had ever been this happy in my entire life.

"I now pronounce you bonded for life," the old wizard said.

Ron and Hermione leaned towards each other, but George picked me up by the waist and spun me around before setting me down and kissing my smiling mouth. I wrapped my arms around his neck to thunderous applause. We pulled away and I looked over to Ron and Hermione who were grinning broadly. George brushed his lips across my forehead.

"'Bonded for life,'" he whispered. "I can't tell you how long I've waited to hear those words."

I smiled and ran my fingers lightly over the two bands that now graced my left ring finger. The diamond on the bottom one was small, but it shone brighter than a thousand large stones. "That's us George, bonded for life."

0000000

We moved into George's apartment above the shop. He carried me bridal-style over the threshold. I couldn't help giggling. Grinning impishly he took me into the bedroom and threw me onto the bed. I gave a small shriek as I bounced once and almost fell off. Lying down next to me he took my face in his hands and began placing little kisses everywhere on my face.

Then followed a night of passion that filled me up so much with love and adoration for my new husband that I thought I would overflow with joy and happiness. There is something about one's wedding night that completes something in you. George and I became one that night and the experience was like nothing I had ever dreamed.

It was until the wee hours of the morning when we rested. I snuggled up closer to George and nestled my head onto his shoulder, my hand placed lightly on his exposed chest. He played with my hair and rubbed my bare shoulder and I sighed. The sun was rising and little beams of golden sunlight filtered in through the shuttered windows.

"Well," George said quietly, "that exceeded my expectations."

There was a smile in his voice. I laughed breathily. I moved my hand slowly in small circles on his chest. He kissed my forehead.

"I'm glad you approve," I said, bring up my other hand to punch him in the stomach lightly.

"Let's name our first son Fred," George said abruptly.

I was surprised but I found I could not argue. Naming our son Fred was a fine idea.

"As long as we can name our first daughter Katherine," I said. It was my mother's name.

George gathered me closer in his arms and I looked up at him. He gently kissed my forehead, my nose, and then my mouth, staying there a moment. I reached up and ran my fingers through his hair, not recoiling when I brushed against the dark hole where his left ear should have been. George finally pulled away and smiled.

"It's a deal then."

I smiled back and kissed his chest, breathing in his scent deeply. The sun had risen in the dawn of a new day and for the first time it rose to my heart singing joyfully. The room was bathed in gold and it seemed to me that the birds outside were welcoming our new beginning. Together.

* * *

**A/N: So, that's the end. I'm so glad you all liked it so well. I was really inspired and to be able to bless so many people with my writing is really a blessing to me. I don't think I could ever tire from it. So, "See you in another life, eh brothah?"**


End file.
